By Your Side
by LeeLeeRm
Summary: My first Pezberry story! Rachel and Santana are new parents and are trying to learn how to balence high school, Glee club, and parethood. Follow Rachel and Santana as they raise their son Mario. G!P Santana. Major Fluff and Smut! Slightly AU.
1. Chapter 1

By your Side

So this is my first Pezberry story! g!p! It's a little bit of an AU but not much. **I know I started a Faberry story not too long ago, but I did that on a different computer and my cousin deleted all my chapters. So I have to rewrite the ten chapters I had written. So until then I'm going to write this story. Lovely Surprises is on hold!** So this story… Quinn didn't give Beth up and Santana and Puck never hooked up, also Santana and Brittany ended their short relationship because they knew they were better off as best friends. So the story is about Santana and Rachel in a relationship. Santana has a G!P and she got Rachel pregnant. Now Rachel has just had the baby and Santana, being the protective girlfriend she is, hasn't left her side. Even though they've only been dating for just a little over a year, Rachel knew that Santana was going to be here every step of the way. So let's get started!  
_-

Chapter 1

After thirteen hours of labor and lots of screaming, Rachel Berry gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Mario Leroy Lopez-Berry. After nine months of thought Rachel decided she wanted to hyphenate his name so he also had Santana's last name.

"Wow, he's beautiful." Santana cooed running her finger lightly down Mario's cheek.

"He really is. I can't believe we're parents. This is incredible." Rachel cried. During the entire birth she couldn't stop the tears running down her face.

"You're incredible." Santana told her while kissing her forehead.

"I love you, Santana Lopez." Rachel said while looking at her girlfriend. Santana smiled and felt tears coming to her eyes as well while leaning in and kissing Rachel lightly on the lips. Just as Santana pulled away Mario started to cry.

"Aww I think he's hungry." Santana said. After reading about thirteen pregnancy books, Santana was a pro at all things baby.

"Yeah, I think so too. Um, can you help me?" Rachel blushed. Breastfeeding was something she was really nervous to try.

"Yeah. Here let me take him and you get ready." Santana grabbed the fussy baby out of Rachel' arms and watched as Rachel pulled down her gown.

"Okay, I'm ready." Rachel smiled and held her arms out for her son. Santana carefully handed Mario to her and smiled. This was her family now.

"Oh wow, this feels very…weird." Rachel giggled as Mario latched on.

"Like a bad weird?" Santana smirked.

"No, like a wonderful weird." Rachel smiled.

"You know Berry, this is the first time I've seen you bare-chested when we aren't getting our sweet lady kisses on." Santana smirked again.

"Santana! That is not an appropriate topic to talk about while I'm feeding our son. That is a private topic to talk about when we are alone. Not to mention that your parents will be here soon to see their grandchild." Rachel scolded. Santana would never admit it, but Rachel terrified her. She only lived to please Rachel and when Rachel said not to do something, Santana didn't do it.

"I'm sorry. And my parents said they will meet us at your house tomorrow." Santana told her.

"Okay, and apology accepted. Now will you do me a huge favor and call Quinn?"

"Babe, it's like 4 in the morning. There's school tomorrow."

"But she told me to call if I had the baby." Rachel pouted.

"Yeah, but she has a 16 month old baby at home. She needs her sleep. Trust me." Santana told her.

"Okay, but I want you to go back to sleep. I want you at school tomorrow until at least lunch." Rachel told her girlfriend.

"What? You really think I'm going to leave you here to take care of a baby by yourself? That's crazy Berry. I think you are too sleepy to understand what you're saying." Santana said sitting on the chair in the room and closing her eyes.

"No I'm serious sweetie. I want you at school, and I want you to come back here at lunch time. The doctor said I can leave around 12 tomorrow." Rachel told her seriously. Santana knew that there was no room for arguing.

"Fine, but only until lunch. I'll be back here around 10. Actually there's a Glee meeting at lunch so I'll be back around 11." Santana said with her eyes still closed.

"Okay. Now go to sleep honey. School starts soon and I don't want you to be tired."

"Not be tired? School starts in three hours and my girlfriend just spent thirteen hours in labor. I'm going to fall asleep during all my classes."

"I promise to let you sleep for a while when you get home." Rachel promised. Santana sighed and tried to fall asleep.  
_

"Santana…Santana…SANTANA!" Mr. Schuester called out. Santana's eyes flew open and she realized she had fallen asleep.

"Yo, girl what's wrong with you? You've been falling asleep all day." Mercedes asked.

"You and Rachel had a late night last night?" Puck smirked.

"No, well yeah. Rachel had the baby last night." Santana sighed.

"WHAT?!" the entire Glee club shouted.

"She had the baby?!" Quinn and Mercedes asked at the same time.

"Yeah. She went into labor at like three yesterday. She had the baby at like 4 in the morning." Santana groaned.

"So what was it?" Finn asked.

"It's a boy. We named him Mario Leroy Lopez-Berry." Santana muttered while dozing off again.

"Santana, why don't you head back to Rachel and I'll get your homework for the rest of the day." Mr. Schuester offered.

"Okay, and she'll be home by 12, but she' exhausted so please don't come by until tomorrow. She needs to get some sleep." Santana said while picking up her bag standing up.

"That's understandable." Kurt nodded.

"Oh and Quinn Rachel said that she wants you to bring Beth by soon."

"Okay. Tell her I will." Quinn smiled. Santana sighed and walked out to her car. Before pulling off she quickly texted Rachel to tell her she was on the way.  
_

The nurse had just taken Mario back to the NICU and Rachel got up to get everything ready to go. Just as she was pulling her sweat pants on Santana walked in.

"Whoa, a show." Santana smirked.

"You're such a perv." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"But I'm your perv." Santana made her way over to Rachel and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"That you are." Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Santana's neck to pull her in for a kiss.

"Oh, we're sorry to interrupt." Leroy and Hiram Berry blushed as they walked in.

"It's okay daddy. Come in." Rachel smiled at her fathers.

"So where is little Mario?" Hiram asked excitedly.

"The nurse took him back for his last bath and to take the pictures. She'll be back soon with him and his birth certificate and the pictures." Rachel explained. She was finding in difficult to speak now with Santana hugging her from behind and leaving small kisses on her neck.

"Aw that is the cutest thing ever!" Leroy whispered loudly to his husband while gesturing to Rachel and Santana. Santana's little kisses were getting longer and Rachel couldn't help but close her eyes and let out small moans. They were completely comfortable with PDA around Rachel's fathers after a whole year.

"So girls. Hiram and I decided that when we get home we will let you guys get a little sleep, and we will take care of Mario. If that's okay." Leroy suggested.

"That sounds amazing Daddy." Rachel smiled gratefully at her dads.

"Yeah thanks Mr. B. You have no idea how much that means to us." Santana said.

"It's no problem. You've got to get some sleep. I mean when you first came home Rachel, your daddy and I didn't sleep for three days. You were a demanding baby." Hiram laughed.

"Yes you were. Also, Santana your parents are at our house cooking a meal for you guys. Hiram and I also finished the nursery completely. Hung up all the clothes and vacuumed so there's no mess."

"Wow, you guys are the best." Santana smiled.

"Is your room set up for him too?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Yeah, I put together the bassinette and cleared two drawers for some of your clothes and I bought a small dresser to put all his stuff in. There's a bunch of diapers and clothes and all that other crap there too." Santana told her.

"Good, no have you two decided on a shift? Like who gets up in the night and who changes diapers?" Hiram asked sitting on the hospital bed.

"Well I offered to take the first night shift considering Santana has to go to school. Plus she needs to go to sleep for Cheerio's practice tomorrow."

"That is not what we agreed on. I told her that I didn't care about Cheerio's practice. I'm taking the first night shift because she needs to sleep." Santana told them with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, neither of you are taking the first night shift because we are. Both of you need at least twelve hours after the birth. I mean Santana looks like she's going to pass out any second now and Rachel looks like she's a zombie." Hiram said.

"Again, thank you. I appreciate all that you guys are doing for me even though I was the one who got your little girl pregnant." Santana said shyly and hung her head. To anybody else Santana would've been a total bitch, but she respected these men.

"Santana, we told you nine months ago and we'll say it again. It's okay. Mistakes happen. Nothing is going to change the fact that you two had sex. We obviously see that you two love each other and that you won't hurt our daughter. Plus, we're granddaddies now!" Leroy cheered.

"Yeah, and it takes two people to make a baby. You two made a mistake, but you did the right thing. Now you two have a baby that is going to grow up with people that love it." Hiram added.

"Thanks Mr. and Mr. Berry." Santana smiled. She looked down at Rachel who was basically asleep in her arms.

"Wow, is it weird that she can sleep standing up?" Santana asked giggling. She then guided Rachel to the couch so she could get a few minutes of sleep while she packed up the rest of her stuff.

Half an hour later the nurse walked in holding Mario and a manila folder. Santana stood up along with Rachel's dads.

"So Ms. Lopez here is your baby boy and all his papers." Santana took her son into her arms and placed in the baby blue car seat. Hiram and Leroy took the manila folder while Santana buckled her son up.

"Aw you're so cute with him." Leroy cooed.

"Thank you."

"He looks so much like you."

"Rachel said the same thing." Santana smiled.

"He does. He has your dark hair and your nose and your eye color." Hiram added.

"But somehow he manages to look like Rachel too. He has her head shape and from the cry we heard in the delivery room, he has her vocal chords too." Leroy giggled.

"He's just perfect." Santana whispered looking at her son.

"I just can't believe this. Our little girl has a baby at seventeen. She grew up so fast." Leroy cried.

"Dad, daddy can you take the tear fest somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep." Rachel groaned.

"Sweetie Mario's here." Santana told her. Rachel's eyes flew open and she stood up and made her way over to her 18 hour old son.

"Hi baby boy." Rachel cooed while kissing his forehead.

"I'm going to take the bags downstairs to my car and then I'll be back to come grab him okay?" Santana told her.

"Okay, hurry back." Rachel said standing on her tippy toes and kissing Santana lightly.

"I will." Santana smiled at her before walking out of the room.

"She's such a great mom." Hiram said to Rachel referring to Santana.

"Yeah she is. I love her so much." Rachel said bringing tears to her eyes.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Leroy asked handing her a tissue.

"Yeah, sorry it's just that I'm so emotional." Rachel laughed through her tears.

"It's understandable dear. I mean you just have birth to a 7 pound 3 ounce meatball. That would make me emotional too."

"He's not a meat ball daddy. He's a baby." Rachel defended taking offence to her child being called a food.

"That's what I meant sweetie, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

Santana walked back into the room and smiled at her family that were standing around the car seat looking at her baby.

"Let's get out of here." She said grabbing the car seat and Rachel's hand. As they walked out Santana couldn't help but feel like she was on top of the world.  
_

First episode down. A bunch to go lol. So quick announcement, I think I'm going to cut Getting Together. Remaining together has a lot more coming for it and Lovely surprises in on hold. As soon as my internet connection is restored you will all be happy Hope you like this story! I do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Santana's opened her eyes when she heard her and Rachel's name being called from out in the kitchen. When she and Rachel arrived at home they ate lunch and then their parents made them go to sleep. She now found herself in Rachel's bedroom in the dark with her arms wrapped around Rachel's waist and Rachel's head on her chest.

"Rachel! Santana! Dinner!" She heard her mom call. Santana groaned at looked at the alarm clock by Rachel's bed that read that is was 6:30 at night.

"Rachel, baby, wake up." Santana whispered. Rachel groaned and buried her face deeper into Santana's shoulder.

"Babe, we have to eat. We can go right back to sleep after that." Santana told her. Rachel sighed and lifted her head up to look into Santana's dark eyes that she could barely make out in the dark room.

"You promise?"

"Yes. Now get up because I want to go see Mario." Santana giggled. Rachel gave her a quick peck on her lips before rolling out of bed. Rachel was clad in one of Santana's cheerio's t-shirts that read LOPEZ on the back. It went to the end of Rachel's butt and she was also wearing Santana's volleyball shorts that were almost completely covered by the long red shirt.

"Can I just tell you that you look so sexy in my shirts?" Santana smirked walking over to Rachel and wrapping her in her arms before she could open the door. Rachel smiled and turned around in Santana's arms.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and you wanna know my favorite part?" Santana asked leaning so her lips were not even two inches away from Rachel's.

"What?"

"My last name on your back. It shows people that you belong to me." Santana smiled and pecked Rachel's lips.

"I'll always belong to you." Rachel said against Santana's lips. She then kissed Santana passionately and Santana moaned into her mouth.

"We…have to….stop." Santana got out between kisses.

"Why?" Rachel asked pulling away to look into Santana's eyes.

"Well first your doctor said no sexual activity for two weeks and two we are about to go have dinner with our parents and our son. I don't want to have a huge tent in my pants." Santana smirked.

"You're right, but later I think I'll have to _mouth_ my opinion on the whole no sexual activity thing. If you know what I mean." Rachel winked and walked out of the room. Santana froze for a second before quickly following Rachel out.

"Rachel, you can't say stuff like that." Santana groaned.

"I like teasing you." Rachel shrugged. Santana rolled her eyes playfully and walked ahead of Rachel down the stairs. When they got to the kitchen they saw Santana's parents and Rachel's dads sitting at the table with the baby monitor sitting next to Santana's mom, Maria.

"Finally. I thought I was going to have to come pour water on you guys. I made casserole!" Maria cheered.

"Where's Mario?" Rachel asked, taking a seat next to Leroy and Santana grabbed the seat next to hers.

"We just fed him and put him down to bed. He should be up by 9. Don't worry girls we are going to be here all night so you two can get some sleep." Hiram smiled at the two sleep deprived teens.

"Thank you. You guys are the best parents ever." Santana smiled gratefully and reached for a plate.

"Oh honey, I can get that." Rachel told her girlfriend grabbing the plate Santana was reaching for and scooped a generous amount of casserole on to it.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at Santana's words and kissed her forehead before getting some of the casserole herself.

"So girls, now that you have a son and a full year of high school to go next year, what are your plans?" Carlos Lopez asked.

"We aren't really sure." Rachel pouted.

"I can tell you what girls, you aren't by yourself. Santana, your abulea called this morning and told us that she would gladly watch him any time. Brittany's parents said that they would be honored to take him while you guys are at school. I'm not working, so I can take him too." Maria told Santana and Rachel.

"But we don't want anyone to feel as if they have to take care of _our _baby. We made the mistake of getting pregnant at 17. It's not fair that you guys have to take care of it." Santana said.

"Honey, I know how hard this is. I had you when I was 16. My mother was there to help, and I was still able to do all the things a teenager should be able to do. I know that right now everything seems to be put on hold, but nothing is going to change the fact that you have all these people in the here that are willing to help you."

"Thanks mom. You really know how to make a person feel better." Santana told her mom honestly.

"I know mija, it's one of my many talents." Maria smirked.

"So what about school tomorrow? I know the doctor told Rachel to stay home for a while, but what about you Santana?" Leroy asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I'm going to stay for the first two weeks. Mr. Schue said he would bring over our homework or send it with the Glee club. Speaking of the Glee club, they are all going to stop by tomorrow."

"Santana, I don't mind if you stay home for two weeks, but I want you back in school after that. I know how hard it is to leave your baby, because I went through the same thing, but I still pushed through a managed to be a doctor." Carlos said in a stern voice.

"Yes papi. I'll be right back at school." Santana nodded her head. She would never tell her father no. That man scared her.

"Aw, I can't wait for Mario to start talking! I want him to learn Spanish too." Rachel smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure if my Abulea takes him he will know all the Spanish he needs. She's the one who taught me."

"Speaking of Spanish. Santana, why are you taking Spanish in school?" Maria asked.

"Easy grade." Santana shrugged.

"Haha, that's a great idea." Hiram laughed.

"Plus, Mr. Schue is an awful teacher. He can't teach Spanish to save his life. I basically carry his class on my shoulders."

Just as Maria was about to say something they heard a cry through the baby monitor.

"I thought you guys just put him down?" Santana asked.

"We did. He probably just wants his mommy." Leroy said.

"I'll get him." Rachel smiled and stood up.

"I'll help." Santana said and followed Rachel to the nursery. Upon arriving they flicked the light on and made their way over to the crib.

"Aw hey little man, what's wrong?" Santana cooed and picked him up. Throughout Rachel's pregnancy the sound of Santana's voice always calmed him down immensely. Whenever she and Santana were apart Rachel had the hardest time getting to sleep. She often had to call Santana in order to get the baby to hear her voice enough to get to sleep.

"Aw, you're such a cutie." Santana smiled when Mario let out a yawn. Rachel looked on with tears in her eyes at how great Santana was with him.

"Do you want your mommy? Is that why you were crying?" She asked the sleepy baby. She handed him to Rachel and she cradled him close to her chest.

"I still can't believe you had my baby." Santana said with a kiss on Rachel's forehead and hands on her hips. She was careful to put a few inches of space between them so Mario wasn't sandwiched.

"I can't believe it either." Rachel smiled.

"He's perfect in every way." Santana said honestly.

"He looks just like you." Rachel giggled.

"But somehow he looks like you too. Anyone who looked at him could see that he's yours."

"It's okay, now when we bring him to Glee for the first time and all those girls who throw themselves at you can see that he's yours and they can't have you because your mine." Rachel said without taking her eyes off of her newborn.

"I think they got that message clearly when you wrote 'Rachel's' on my stomach right before Cheerio's practice. When I went to shower everyone got a pretty good look at it." Santana smirked. It's true a couple of months into Rachel's pregnancy she and Santana were cuddling right before Santana had to leave for practice and for some reason Santana was shirtless. When Rachel was sure that Santana wasn't paying attention she grabbed the blue sharpie from Santana's night stand and wrote her name across Santana's abdomen.

"I had to show you were mine somehow. I mean at school you're holding my hand and kissing me and people know who you belong to, but at practice I'm not there and people may forget that you are mine." Rachel told her truthfully finally looking up from Mario's now sleeping face.

"I think they know now." Santana smiled and placed a light kiss on Rachel's lips.

"I can't believe that he fell asleep that fast." Rachel giggled looking at their son.

"You're just that good with him." Santana shrugged.

"No, I think it's because he loves your voice and you were talking."

"And you were holding him. I mean you're his favorite person in the entire world."

"Besides you." Rachel smiled.

"I guess we make a great team."

"Yes we do." Rachel kissed Mario's forehead before handing him back to Santana so she could place him back in his crib. They turned the light off and made their way back to the kitchen.

"All done." Rachel smiled at her family. They were all staring at the couple with smiles on their faces.

"What?" Santana asked. She then caught a glimpse of the baby monitor on the table and face palmed.

"You heard everything, right?" Santana sighed. All the adults nodded and the couple blushed.

"I didn't know you were the jealous type Rachel." Maria giggled.

"Are you kidding? She almost cut Mercedes for singing a duet with me." Santana told them. Rachel just shrugged. Dinner went on without any more surprises and Santana and Rachel went back to Rachel's bedroom to get some sleep.

"Wow, who knew having a baby for 36 hours could be so tiring?" Santana sighed.

"Just wait until tomorrow night. We are going to have him by ourselves with no adult help." Rachel sighed.

"I think we'll be okay though." Santana said pulling off her sweat pants and crawling into bed.

"Me too." Rachel giggled at the sight of Santana's Spiderman boxers.

"What's got you all giggly?"

"The fact that your underwear is the same as any ten year old boy."

"What? The HBIC can't wear Spidey undies?" Santana scoffed. Rachel laughed again and crawled into bed with her girlfriend.

"No, she can. I think its super cute."

"Whoa babe, I'm not cute. I'm sexy. There's a difference."

"Aw, no you're my little cutie pie." Rachel said in a baby voice.

"Babe!" Santana whined like a child.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You're not cute, you're sexy." Rachel said. She knew that Santana was truly a kid at heart and that's one of the main reasons she started to fall in love with the Latina.

"Damn right. And I gots a huge junior." Santana smirked and pointed to her crotch.

"I don't know about huge." Rachel giggled and Santana's smirk fell.

"What?"

"It's not huge babe." Rachel giggled again.

"Not huge? Baby, I'm a full 8 and a half inches. You can't tell me that isn't huge." Santana argued.

"I don't understand why it matters about the size. Guys are always bragging about how big they are. We women don't brag about our breast size." Rachel huffed.

"Babe there is no bragging to it. I'm fucking huge. Trust me I've seen Finn's and Puck's and neither of them could even compare to mine."

"I know baby, you're huge." Rachel said finally giving up. She knew Santana would have her feelings hurt if she didn't agree. Plus Rachel knew Santana was huge. The first time they had sex Rachel had a mini panic attack about how it was going to fit inside her. Somehow they managed.

"Thank you. Now let's sleep. I'm like dead tired, and I'm not even the one who just pushed a huge baby out of my body." Santana said and Rachel went and draped herself over Santana's body like she usually did, Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and held her closely.

"Goodnight Rach, I love you." Santana whispered.

"I love you too Santana." Rachel smiled into her girlfriend's neck. Rachel still couldn't believe all that had happened over the past year. Not only had she gotten the girl she'd wanted since middle school, she now had a baby by her. Just a year ago she would have dreams about how she wanted to kiss Santana and now she could do it whenever she wanted. It wasn't like Santana was ever going to turn down a sweet lady kiss. Rachel's life was perfect. And she knew it.

I love all your support guys. I love how patient you all are with me. It means a lot! I love you all!

Until next time,

LeeleeRm


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"He's so cute." Mercedes cooed to the baby in her arms. Now that school had ended for the day most of the Glee club met at Rachel's house. Now Puck, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Sugar, and Mr. Schue were sitting in their living room along with Rachel and Santana.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled at her friend.

"I can't believe how much he looks like Lopez. I feel really bad." Puck laughed.

"Shut up Puckerman. Where's your daughter?" Santana asked.

"Quinn is bringing her now."

"Can we all just take a moment and realize that another two of our very own gave birth to a beautiful baby boy." Mr. Schue said to them. The entire club smiled at each other.

"Okay, someone say something funny or I'm going to start crying." Rachel said after a minute fanning her face.

"Oh Rachel, always the drama queen." Kurt laughed. The door burst open and a very flustered Quinn walked in the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Beth was fussy when she woke up from her nap and I couldn't get her to calm down." Quinn sighed and set the 16 month old baby on her feet. She had just recently learned how to walk.

"Dada!" Beth called and ran into Puck's waiting arms.

"Hey cutie. Did you have fun with grandma today?" He asked his daughter who nodded her head eagerly.

"Where is the baby?" Quinn asked with an excited look in her eyes. She scanned the room and her eyes fell on Mercedes who was cradling the baby to her chest. Quinn reached out for the small baby and Mercedes handed him carefully over to her.

"Oh my gosh guys. I'm so glad that Santana decided to stop being so rude to Rachel and get together with her. You guys make the cutest little baby ever." Quinn said not taking her eyes off of Mario.

"Can we not bring up the past, Q?" Santana said with a scowl.

"Well, she's right. If you hadn't wasted all this time being an asshole then-." Sugar started before she was cut off.

"Hey, watch the language. We have a 16 month old baby here that absorbs words like a sponge." Quinn scolded.

"Sorry. As I was saying, all that time that you wasted being mean to Rachel could've been a lot better." Sugar shrugged and Santana was instantly filled with guilt.

"Um, I'm gonna go start my homework." Santana whispered sadly before walking out of the room. Rachel tried to stop her but she gently got out of her grasp and kept walking.

"Sugar!" Rachel yelled. Luckily Mario wasn't asleep or that would have definitely woke him up.

"What? I was just telling the truth."

"You don't think Santana already knows about how much time she wasted. She doesn't need someone to come here and make her feel bad about it." Mercedes butted in.

"Yeah, not cool dude." Puck said. Blaine and Kurt nodded in agreement.

"Sugar who do you think you are?" Tina asked. Mike rubbed Tina's back to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. It's just that she needed to hear it." Sugar defended herself.

"Sugar, that was kinda rude. I think you should apologize." Mr. Schue stated.

"Apologize? For stating my opinion?"

"It's either you apologize or leave." Quinn said in her scary mom voice. Rachel wondered if she would develop one now. Without another word Sugar walked out the door.

"I'm gonna go check on her. If he starts crying can you just feed him? There are bottles in the fridge. Just heat them in microwave for thirty seconds." Rachel said before walking the way Santana did.

She walked up the stairs to her bedroom door and knocked lightly on it. After a minute of getting no reply she opened the door slowly only to find Santana sitting on the bed with her face buried in a pillow.

"Sanny?" Rachel called out carefully, testing the waters. Santana didn't answer so Rachel walked over to the bed and slowly began rubbing Santana's back with placing little kisses on any skin that wasn't covered by Santana's clothing.

"You wanna talk about it?" Rachel asked after another minute passed. Santana shook her head.

"Baby, look at me." Santana lifted her head slowly and looked into Rachel's eyes. Rachel could see the sadness in her girlfriend's eyes. She got off the bed and climbed onto Santana's lap now straddling her. Their faces were mere inches apart.

"Talk to me." Rachel whispered.

"It's stupid really." Santana shook her head and avoided Rachel's eyes.

"It's not stupid if you're all upset about it. Baby, don't listen to Sugar or anyone else when it comes to our relationship."

"I know, but it's kinda hard when they're right. I know I was a bitch, but I was only hiding behind it." Santana started trying to stop the tears that were coming to her eyes.

"I know that."

"But I can't take back all the horrible things I said and did to you. I was a horrible person to the one person I loved more than anything in the world. Now we have a baby and I love him more than anything. I can't live without you now and people just make me feel so guilty about the past. I know I messed up and I beat myself up over it every day. You think I don't know that I don't deserve you or Mario? I know that clearly, but I'm trying. I love you so much, and I'll give anything up to show you that." Santana whispered back successfully stopping her tears. Rachel now had tears running down her face.

"Baby, I love you too. Don't listen to what other people say. This is our love and our family, not theirs. There is no other person I'd rather be with."

"I'm so lucky to have you." Santana said brushing her nose against Rachel's and placing her hand on the back of Rachel's thighs so she didn't fall.

"I'm the lucky one." Rachel laughed through her tears.

"Not even close." Santana managed to crack a smile. In an instant their lips were connected. The kisses were sloppy and eager, but to Rachel and Santana they were perfect.

"Let's go back downstairs." Rachel smiled pulling away from the kiss. Santana nodded and stood up. They made their way back downstairs hand in hand. When the Glee club caught sight of them they all smiled.

"Are you okay Santana?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Santana answered and gave a big smile to her friends. She looked around the room and noticed that Blaine was now holding her son.

"Good, don't let Sugar get to you. She's just a bit-…I mean a meanie." Quinn said sparing a glance at her daughter who was playing with Mike and Kurt.

"It's not about Sugar, it's just that the whole time before Rachel and I were together is a really hard thing for me to think about without feeling really guilty. I mean I was so mean to the most amazing woman in the world. It hurts when someone brings it up."

"Like Quinn said, she's a big fat meanie." Mercedes said earning a thumbs up from Quinn for not using any bad words.

"Uh guys, I think he needs a diaper change." Blaine made a face of disgust.

"I got it." Santana said before getting up and taking Mario from Blaine and walking to Rachel's room.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have to get going. Don't forget the assignment this week is to find a song that describes the emotion you've felt most lately." Mr. Schue reminded before leaving.

"That is going to be hard considering I've been moody for a while. I mean just this morning I cried because there was a bird that ate a worm outside the window this morning. It took Santana singing 'Walking on Sunshine' to me for me to stop crying." Rachel said.

"I remember the moody part of having Beth. I was always angry though." Quinn shrugged.

"Trust me, I remember. She punched me for laughing at a funny commercial." Puck told them. Mercedes and Tina couldn't help but to start laughing.

"It's not funny. I hurt." Puck pouted.

"Where are Artie and Brittany?" Rachel asked randomly.

"Artie had a date. I don't know where Brittany is." Mike answered.

"She said something about a dance class that she's teaching." Tina added.

"San was excited to see her today." Rachel said sadly. After the break up Santana and Brittany stayed best friends, but ever since the pregnancy Brittany hasn't spent much time with Santana.

"I bet she was. Why do you think Britt has been dodging her lately?" Quinn asked.

"I think it's because she still has feelings for her." Kurt shrugged. Rachel couldn't help but to feel jealous.

"That's stupid. Wasn't it Brittany that said they should be just friends?" Mercedes asked.

"I think she regrets it." Kurt shrugged again.

"I think you're being silly Kurt. They agreed to just be friends." Rachel added.

"Do you have a better reason as to why Brittany is avoiding her _best_ friend?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave him a look that said 'Be nice'.

"Yes, maybe she's actually busy."

"Rachel, you're are so naïve." Kurt huffed.

"What am I so 'naïve' about?" Rachel argued. Mercedes and Tina looked at each other with a knowing look.

"Guys let not start. This is supposed to be about Mario." Quinn said desperately not wanting an argument to break loose.

"No Quinn, it's time that Rachel knows what we've been talking about." Kurt started.

"What do you mean? You guys talk about my relationship with Santana?" Rachel accused.

"Rachel, calm down."

"No, tell me." Rachel huffed. Just then Santana walked back with Mario in her arms talking to him in a baby voice. When she walked into the living room she could feel the tension in the room.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked putting Mario in the bassinette by the couch.

"Apparently they've been having discussions about our relationship." Rachel told her girlfriend walking over to stand next to her.

"What kind of discussions?" Santana asked to no one in particular.

"All we say is that we don't think you and Brittany are truly over." Puck shrugged trying to avoid an argument.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Santana asked now offended.

"We think Brittany still has feelings for you." Quinn said picking up a whining Beth off the floor.

"What makes you think that Britt has feelings for me, and how does that mean Britt and I will ever be in a relationship ever again?"

"Santana, look at the facts. She's been avoiding you and she's not here now to see her best friend's first baby. She's still in love with you." Kurt said.

"Guys can we change the subject? I don't want to ruin this day." Mike chuckled nervously.

"I agree." Blaine nodded.

"No, I just want to know why all of you think that it's any of your business about my relationships." Santana quipped. Her true bitchy side coming out.

"Don't be like that Santana. We are just trying to help figure this out." Quinn tried to calm the other third of the unholy trinity.

"Okay, let's calm down." Rachel sighed letting her anger leave her body.

"Thank you. Let's just talk about this like normal people." Kurt said.

"Fine, so let's talk about this. Why do you think that I would leave Rachel, who just had my baby by the way, for my best friend? That's stupid."

"Because you and Britt have such a history. I mean, you've basically been together since birth." Mercedes shrugged.

"But I don't think you all understand so I'm gonna break it down real slowly, okay? Brittany and I ended things on a mutual level. I told her about my feelings for Rachel and she told me that she only loved me as a friend. I know we haven't exactly been acting like we usually did, but we are still the same Santana and Brittany we've always been." Santana set straight. Rachel nodded along with Santana's words.

"Okay, we'll let this go, but we are going to be watching you two." Kurt replied with a raised eyebrow. Mario began to fuss from lack of attention in his bassinette.

"Babe, I think he's hungry." Santana said grabbing her son from the bassinette.

"I have a few bottles of my breast milk in the fridge. Can you heat one up for me?" Rachel asked taking the baby into her arms.

"Yeah, but Mario doesn't want some stupid bottle when he can have the actual Rachel Berry boob." Santana smirked.

"Santana Lopez if you do not get in that kitchen and heat up that bottle for our son, I won't kiss you for the entire day." Rachel said in a voice that she or Santana had never heard before. Santana hurried into the kitchen without a second glance.

"Whoa! I have a scary mom voice!" Rachel cheered.

"And I have to say, it's scarier than my baby momma's" Puck smirked.

"Excuse me Puckerman?" Quinn raised her eyebrows.

"Oh crap. I don't think having two moms in Glee club is going to be a good thing." Puck muttered to himself.

"Yes Noah, I realize that this will be hard, but as long as we reach an understanding and you don't make me angry, we won't have any issues." Rachel said while trying to calm a now crying Mario.

"Gotcha." Santana walked back into the room with a heated bottle and a burping cloth.

"You want me to feed him?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Sure, you feed him and I'll go start dinner so I can feed you. You are all more than welcome to stay." Rachel handed Mario to Santana and stood from her seat.

"No thanks, Kurt's parents want us to help them move the rest of Finn's stuff into the basement. That's why Finn couldn't make it. He's loading it all in my truck now." Puck said.

"Quinn, Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes are going to help move? That sounds hilarious. Someone please get that on video." Santana chuckled making sure Mario was secure in her arms.

"Well, no. I think Quinn, Tina, Mercedes, and I are going to go sneak out and go get pedicures while they work. It's gonna be fun." Kurt stated making the girls nod their heads.

"Well, have fun." Rachel smiled genuinely at them before walking into the kitchen.

"Alright Lopez, we're gonna head over to Finn's place. I hope you and Rachel enjoy your alone time." Puck wiggled his eyebrows and made his way to the door with the rest of her friends following. Mercedes and Tina whipped back around to kiss Mario on his head and Quinn walked Beth over to say bye to her aunt Tana.

"Bye guys." Quinn smiled her million dollar smile and followed after the rest of her friends.

"So we're all alone huh?" Santana asked her son who was sucking happily on his bottle. Santana giggled and kissed his forehead as well. Rachel walked in the living room to see her girlfriend looking at her son as if he was God himself. She couldn't help but to tear up at the sight.

"Te Quiero, mi hijo." Santana whispered.  
_-

Okay so guys I want to make Santana and Rachel intimate in this story, but I CANNOT write a love scene to save my life. So please, if you could, write a love scene and send it to me. NO matter how many I get, I PROMISE all of them will be used throughout the series. So please, please, please send me one. I will use all of them.

Also I think I'll be skipping around a little in the beginning so I can make Mario a little bit older and send Pezberry back to school. I also know all of you want to know what's going down with Brittany. You'll find out soon! So please give this story a chance! I love it more than any other I've written.

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A month later Santana and Rachel found themselves waking up at 5:30 to get ready for school. They were at Santana's house this week. Today was the first day that Rachel was going back to school. She was beyond nervous to leave her month old son for a whole day, but Santana reassured her that she would only have to go three hours, go see him at lunch and go back for another three hours. That was the routine that Santana had been doing for the two weeks she had been back at school.

"San, we have to get up." Rachel whispered to the girl that was spooning her.

"No, five more minutes." Santana groaned. She had been up at three that morning tending to Mario that didn't want to stop crying no matter what she did. Eventually he tired himself out and fell asleep.

"No, come on. Get in the shower and get dressed. I have to go call my daddy. He said he wanted to talk to me before school to make sure I'll be okay." Rachel said a little louder this time, but still quietly. She was _not_ about to wake Mario up, because if he got up now then his schedule would be messed up which meant he would be harder to put asleep at night.

"Okay, but only if you give me a kiss." Santana smiled sleepily. Rachel smiled back at her and slowly leaned in. Once their lips touched both girls couldn't help but notice the fireworks that were going off in both of their heads. Santana could feel her member twitch with want from not being sexually active in over a month. Yup, that's right. Santana Lopez hasn't had any sexual contact in more than thirty days. The last time she and Rachel did anything was a week before Mario was born, and the little tight shorts that Rachel was wearing weren't helping her.

"Oh gosh." Santana groaned against Rachel's lips.

"What's wrong baby?" Rachel asked as she pulled away.

"I think that shower is going to have to be a cold one." Santana groaned and rolled out of bed. She placed her hands over her lower region and walked quickly into the bathroom attached to her bedroom. Rachel giggled at the sight and went to call her dad.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

"Are you going to be okay?" Santana asked as she pulled into the schools parking lot. School started in fifteen minutes and Rachel looked nervous as ever.

"I don't know. I miss him so much San." Rachel whispered in a heartbroken voice.

"I know _Hermosa, _but it gets better. Plus my mom said she'll text me in between classes to let us know he's okay." Santana reassured.

Rachel took a deep breath in and nodded. Santana turned off her engine and got out the car. She walked around the car and pulled the door open for Rachel and grabbed her hand.

"Come on. I can't be late to geometry. Mrs. Smith doesn't like me already." Santana chuckled. Rachel stepped out of the car and Santana grabbed her bag for her.

"Such a gentlewoman." Rachel flashed her a bright smile that Santana returned it instantly.

"Only the best for my baby momma." Santana smirked.

"Oh goodness. Now Noah has you saying the same things as him. You two are incorrigible. You might as well be brother and sister." Rachel rolled her eyes. Santana began walking pulling Rachel along with her.

"I'd rather have him as a brother than my asshole of an older sister."

"Speaking of Julia, when is she coming to visit from college?"

"I don't know, and I don't really care. We didn't exactly leave off on good terms when she left." Santana said as they walked into the building.

"Santana, what have we talked about? I don't care how many fights you two have gotten into. She is still your sister and no matter what she will always be your sister. Take it from the lonely child with two dads. I had no one growing up. The relationship you maintain with your siblings is important."

"_Sí, me gustaría que Ella mas si Ella no era una perra_**." **Santana mumbled with an eye roll.

"Sweetheart, you know I don't speak Spanish. You'll have to translate that."

"I said I would like her more if she wasn't such a bitch." Santana repeated. Now Rachel knew Santana was getting annoyed. She only spoke Spanish when she was annoyed, turned on, angry, or talking to her relatives at a get together.

"That is no way to speak about your sister. If I do remember correctly you said that you two used to be best friends. What happened?"

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I'm not speaking to her and I don't want her around our son. So let's stop talking about it." Santana shrugged. By this time they were almost to Rachel's locker.

"Yes it does matter. Tell me." Rachel said sternly while pulling Santana to a stop. Luckily for them not many people were in the hallway.

"Fine you really wanna know?" Rachel nodded, "When I told her I was gay she told me that I was disgusting and everything that was wrong with the world. She said that no matter how hard I tried that I wouldn't ever be loved. I don't want her feeding my son that type of bullshit. She already thought I was a freak all my life due to the fact that I have male parts. So yes, I can honestly say I hate my sister. I don't want you to meet her either. As your girlfriend it's my job to protect you from evil people and my sister is the most evil bitch on planet earth."

"Well, I appreciate you being so protective of me, but I can handle myself. As for Mario, I want him to at least meet his _only_ blood related aunt." Rachel said letting a small smile grace her face.

"Why? I don't like her! She's a homophobe. All she used to talk about growing up is how she thought your dads were disgusting for living a lifestyle like that. If she meets Mario and he grows up around her then she is going to corrupt him into thinking that we aren't normal. I don't want that for my son." Santana rambled angrily.

"Santana, even if she did try and make him see her way he would never turn against us. We are his parents and nothing is going to change that. And sure, maybe it's a little weird that his Mama has a penis, but you know what? I love the fact that you have one. That doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with you. When people found out they were freaked out, but somehow you still managed to be the most wanted girl in the school. Guys and girls are still lined up to get into your pants. Nothing Julia can say will change any of what I just said. Mario and I are still going to love you as much as we do now." Rachel replied. She brought her hand up to lightly run her hand over Santana's cheek.

"You mean that?" Santana asked quietly.

"With all my heart." Rachel replied standing on her tippy toes and kissing Santana lightly.

"Okay, now I feel better. And I'll think about letting Julia meet him. Also Ricky should be home too." Santana said referring to her older brother. He was a year older than Julia and three years older than Santana.

"That's great! I like Ricky. He's such a nice guy." Rachel beamed. Ricky had been home a lot over the last year and he and Rachel spent lots of time together. He was like the older brother she had always wanted.

"Yeah he is. He was so excited to see the baby before he went back. When I sent him a picture from the hospital he called me blubbering like a baby." Santana laughed as she pulled her locker open. Since freshman year Rachel and Santana's locker were in the same place. Rachel's locker number was 514 and Santana's 517 exactly three lockers down from each others. That's were Santana realized how sexy Rachel truly was. The way she mouthed the numbers when she put in her combination. How cute she looked when she was looking for a book and she had misplaced. How in the winter when she pulled off her hat and gloves her cute little red nose was put on display. Or when Santana pushed her up against it in between classes and kissed her senseless. It was all too sexy to handle.

"You know, you're so adorable when you're in deep thought Santana Lopez." A flirty blonde cheerleader said walking up to Santana and running her hands down Santana's arm.

"I'm Santana Lopez; I don't do 'adorable'. I leave that to my son." Santana barked back rolling her eyes. She was tired of being hit on by this girl, whose name she still didn't know. Was it Stephanie? Stacey? Sarah?

"I think your son gets it from you." The blonde flirted. Rachel was busy shooting laser glares to the side of the girls head.

"Look…uhm…" Santana trailed off.

"Samantha." The girl reminded.

"Right, _Samantha_, I'm kinda busy. Can you just tell my why you're here so I can get back to minding my business."

"Okay, I was wondering if I could take you out tonight. You can bring your son and we can go to _Breadstix._" Samantha shuffled nervously. Rachel was ready to kill her.

"Look, Samantha, I'm not interested okay? So go be slutty somewhere else." Santana rolled her eyes. Samantha's eyes widened and she took a step back. She glared at Rachel before walking away.

"Slut." Santana muttered under her breath while grabbing her math book and pencil case.

"She seemed so desperate."

"Tell me about it."Rachel smiled at her girlfriend before going back to gathering all her supplies for her first period.

"I'll meet you here for lunch so we can go see Mario?" Santana asked after closing her locker and turning to Rachel.

"Yes." Rachel confirmed. Santana leaned down and pecked Rachel's lips before walking to class. Walking down the hall she spotted Brittany standing by her locker with her eyes fixed on her cell phone. Santana smiled and walked up to her best friend.

"Hey B! I haven't talked to you in a while. It's like you've been avoiding me." Santana chuckled pulling the surprised blonde into a hug.

"Uh, hey Santana. What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. Where have you been?"

"I've been really busy with dance class and stuff. My parents also got me a tutor for after school." Brittany explained avoiding eye contact with the Latina.

"But I'm your best friend Britt. And plus you haven't been over to see Mario yet. You're his godmother you know."

"Really?" Brittany asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, Rachel and I agreed that if we weren't fit to raise him, then you'd be the one we trust him with." Brittany finally broke down and pulled Santana into a tight hug.

"I missed you so much Sanny." Brittany sighed into the hug. Santana smiled widely and hugged Brittany tighter.

"I missed you too Britt. You're my best friend. I need you." Santana pulled out of the hug and stared into Brittany's ocean blue eyes. She really did miss Brittany. Brittany and Santana had been best friends since they were three due to their mothers being best friends. As they got older their feelings started to change and Santana hit puberty and Brittany's undeniable attractiveness made it hard to keep to herself calm during their regular sleepovers. Not long after they both admitted that they were attracted to each other and began sleeping together. When they got to high school and joined the cheerleading team they both became more popular and started to sleep around. Neither minded because they knew that they were just having fun. Then Santana started to get real feelings for the blonde and they tried their hand at being together. It lasted for a year, but they decided that they were better off as friends. That's when Santana told her about her feelings for one Rachel Berry.

"Now let's get to class so we don't get killed by Mrs. Smith." Santana chuckled

"San, when can I see Mario?" Brittany asked with a smile on her face as they walked to one of the two classes they had together.

"Rachel and I are going to see him at lunch. You can totally come if you want."

"I would love to." Brittany smiled.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

"Santana! Rachel just got slushied!" Quinn panted running into the choir room where Santana was sitting at the piano.

"What?!" Santana barked shooting up out of her seat.

"Azimio walked up and slushied her. Not before calling her a Snooki wannabe." Quinn panted still. She_ really_ needed to start working out again.

"Where is she?!" Santana asked walking into the hallway.

"In the bathroom closest to your locker. Hurry! I'll go find that huge asshole and rip his balls off." Santana ran towards the bathroom and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly pressed speed dial number three and held the phone up to her ear. After one ring Puck's voice was heard through the speaker.

"Satan, what's up?"

"I need you and Sam to find Azimio and hold him until I get there." Santana said harshly into her phone. She was almost to the bathroom and rage was filling her up quickly.

"Why?"

"He just slushied Rachel. I'm gonna fucking kill that guy."

"Not if I do first. I'll find him and meet you by the choir room." Puck growled and hung up the phone. Santana finally arrived at the bathroom where she knew Rachel would be.

"Rachel?" Santana called out walking into the bathroom. There she was, in different clothes than she was wearing this morning and tears running down her face.

"Hi." She sniffled. Santana quickly pulled her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry baby girl. I swear I'm going to fucking kill that guy. I explained to everyone that you were completely off limits now. I guess he's too much of a fucking asshole to understand." Santana spat. Rachel knew soon she was going to be speaking Spanish because she couldn't get her words out fast enough in English. Santana's alter ego 'Snix' only spoke in Spanish. Rachel looked up into Santana's eyes and Santana saw nothing but sadness and hurt in them. This only made her angrier knowing that some jerk did this to her Rachel.

"Give me five minutes, then I'll be back and we can go home." Santana growled quickly getting out of Rachel's arms and running out the door. She was about to go _all_ Lima Heights. She ran to the choir room and saw Puck, Sam, and Mike in Azimio's face shouted angry things at him. Azimio didn't look intimidated until he caught sight of the angry Latina that was walking up to them. No one had ever seen her so angry. Santana walked up and slapped Azimio across the face with full force.

"_Por que que hiciste eso?_!" She was far too gone to speak English now. Snix was in full force now.

"Santana, you have to calm down now." Quinn said now worried for Azimio's life. She knew that once Santana started speaking in Spanish she meant business.

"_No! le dije que estaba fuera de los limites_!" Santana shouted trying to get out of the grasp that Mercedes and Quinn had her in. "_Estoy a punto de ir a todas las Alturas de Lima, sobra ti! Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que sucede en Lima Heights? Confía en mi que no quiero saber, idiota!_"

"I can't understand you! Hit the SAP button please!" Azimio yelled back with terrified eyes. Everyone else's faces were a mirror of his. Santana had never been this angry before.

"_Me voy a matar puta_!" Puck now moved to hold Santana back as well. Mr. Schue rounded the corner and saw what was happening.

"What happened?" He yelled over the commotion.

"Azimio slushied Rachel." Tina explained. Santana was busy trying to get out of the tight grasp they had on her. Azimio looked too scared to move and everyone else in the hall way watched in silence.

"Okay, Santana calm down." Mr. Schue said quietly.

"_No puedo calmarme. Yo lo dijo que no podía tirar de estas bromas estúpidas mas_!" She barked at him.

"Can you translate that Mr. Schue, I mean you are the Spanish teacher." Mercedes asked.

"She said she told you to lay off the stupid pranks Azimio. I agree with her, this whole slushie thing is stupid." Mr. Schue said in a stern voice. Santana was still wriggling to try and break the grasp.

"Okay just take her to the office." They group nodded but Santana got out of the hold for a second and ran towards Azimio kicking him in the groin as hard as she possible could. The group quickly grabbed her and pulled her towards the office once more.

"_Solo tiene que esperar hasta que mis manos de ti! No lo puedo ser bueno_!" Santana screeched. Azimio dropped to his knees and clutched his crotch. Santana, satisfied, let the group drag her to the office. But this was _far_ from over.

So this chapter was fun to write. You guys can expect a lot more Spanish from Santana. Just saying. I get it all from google translator so if it's not accurate, I'm sorry.

Por que que hiciste eso= Why did you do that?

No! le dije que estaba fuera de los limites= No! I told him she was off limits!

Me voy a matar puta= I'm going to kill you!

No puedo calmarme. Yo lo dijo que no podía tirar de estas bromas estúpidas mas=i cant calm down. I told him he couldn't pull these stupid pranks anymore!

Solo tiene que esperar hasta que mis manos de ti! No lo puedo ser bueno= Just wait until I get my hands on you! It won't be good!

Estoy a punto de ir a todas las Alturas de Lima, sobra ti! Tiene usted alguna idea de lo que sucede en Lima Heights? Confia en mi que no quiero saber, idiota= I'm about to go all Lima Heights on you! Do you even know what goes down in Lima Heights? Trust me, you don't wanna know, you idiot!

Love you all,

LeeLeeRm


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rachel, Brittany, and Santana pulled up to Santana's parent's house in Santana's blue Ford Focus. Brittany drove considering Rachel was too busy trying to calm down a fuming Santana. Figgins had let her off with a warning and gave Azimio a five day suspension, but Santana wanted that guy's head on a stick. He had caused a very important day for Rachel to go haywire.

"We're here." Brittany offered both women in the back seat a bright smile, but only Rachel returned it. Really Rachel hadn't expected any less. She was sure that someone was going to bully her today, but she wasn't expecting a slushie until the next day at the least.

"Thank you Brittany. Sanny, let's go see Mario!" Rachel cheered trying to get her girlfriend to show some sort of happiness. The mention of their son's name made Santana's eyes soften and she finally looked up at Rachel. Santana nodded and unbuckled the seat belt that Rachel had forced her to wear when she got in the car.

"Yay, San smiled!" Brittany cheered as she got out the car with her two friends.

"I did not smile Brittany." Santana replied trying to hold back the smile that was creeping onto her face.

"Yeah you did, and you're about to do it again."

"Fine, you got me. But I'm really excited to see him."

"Me too." Rachel said excitedly. Never had she ever gone a full three hours without seeing him, and it was driving her nuts. The three girls made their way into the house hurryingly. When Rachel fished out the key that Santana's parents had given her and opened the door she was greeted by a living room filled with older women.

"Girls? What are you doing here?" Mr. Lopez asked from his spot on the couch. He was holding the blue and white baby monitor in his hand along with a small book that all the women also had in their hands.

"I could ask you the same question dad." Santana's eyebrows furrowed and she looked at her watch. "Aren't you supposed to be at the hospital?"

"No, I already finished my rounds. What are you doing home from school?"

"It's lunch time. We came to see Mario."

"Oh." Was all that Carlos could say. He looked around the room at all the woman sitting there with him and then back to his daughter who was waiting for some type of explanation.

"So, are you going to tell us what all these people are doing here? Are you cheating on mom?" Santana raised an eyebrow at him and Rachel couldn't help but to feel a little turned on by Santana in that moment. She loved when Santana showed her bitchy persona. She always had.

"What?! No! This is…my book club." Carlos hung his head in embarrassment.

"Aw! Mr. Lopez, you're in a book club? I wanna join!" Rachel cheered with a bright smile. She shrugged out of her jacket and walked over to the coffee table that held an extra copy of the small book they were reading. It was Hamlet by Shakespeare.

"We would love for you to join young lady." A woman with light grey hair smiled. She looked like she was pushing 70, but her smile seemed to brighten a room. "What's your name sweetie?"

"Rachel Berry." The woman's eyes widened for a second before returning to their regular size.

"You're the young girl who just had a baby?" Wow, big news in a small town. Of course everyone had already new Rachel due to the fact that she had two gay dads, but now she was the 17 year old girl that was a lesbian and had just had a baby. She was one person that Lima would never forget about.

"Yes, I did. His name's Mario." Rachel was proud to talk about her son.

"How didn't you notice the baby monitor in my hands Helen?" Carlos chuckled and showed her the small device.

"Oh, that's a baby monitor? I thought it was one of those cell phones that kids have now a days." Helen laughed and the other four older woman in the room followed. "So sweetheart, how do you feel? I mean a 17 year old with a baby. I always thought Quinn Fabray had it hard with that Puck boy, but you have to do it alone."

"I'm not alone. I have Santana." Santana rolled her eyes at the nosey old lady from across the room as she and Brittany rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. Since Mario was asleep they would have to wait until he woke up to see him or else his sleep schedule would be messed up.

"You may have Santana, but what about when Mario is older and needs his other biological parent in his life?"

"Look lady, I am his other biological parent. I'm fully equipped to impregnate! So before you come into my house and try to be nosey so you can spread your old lady rumors around town, you should know the full story. I'm surprised you don't already know considering you know Karovsky's mom." Santana stated in a bitchy tone. She may be a new mother, but she was still HBIC.

"Santana!" Rachel scolded before Carlos had a chance too. The sound of a baby crying filled the room and Santana sighed.

"Saved by the baby. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Take care." Santana muttered sarcastically and made her way upstairs to get her son. Brittany followed after with a bowl of Lucky Charms in her hand.

"I'm sorry about that. Santana is a little sensitive." Carlos blushed. Helen waved him off.

"No, it's my fault. I forgot that Santana was born that way, and I overstepped my boundaries. Plus I kind of insulted her parenting skills. I was out of line." Helen apologized.

"It's quite alright. It really was nice meeting you though. I have to go." Rachel waved goodbye to all the ladies and grabbed the baby monitor that Carlos was holding out to her before walking up the stairs as well.

Rachel walked into Santana's bedroom and saw Santana changing Mario's diaper on her bed while Brittany played with his hands. Rachel's heart swelled at the sight of her baby and she couldn't wait to hold him.

"Hey Rach look, he likes me!" Brittany cheered as she wiggled his hands again. Rachel walked closer to the bed.

"He should. You are his godmother after all." Rachel smiled and ran he hand lightly through Mario's black hair that reminded her so much of Santana's perfect black hair.

"Who is his godfather?" Brittany asked.

"Kurt. We would have chosen Puck, but he insisted that Kurt be the godfather. Kurt cried for hours." Santana explained pulling on a brand new diaper. Mario looked pleased that he was now dry and was earning some attention.

"I think Blaine was more excited though." Rachel giggled.

"Yeah, he didn't put him down for the entire day."

"I wanna hold him!" Brittany cheered, not too loudly though. Santana finished buttoning his onesie and lifted him up.

"Okay, here you go. Careful with his head." Santana handed her best friend the fidgeting baby carefully. As Brittany took Mario in her arms Santana couldn't help the overwhelming sense of pride that shot through her body. Mario was the most beautiful baby anyone had ever laid eyes on.

"He's so small." Brittany whispered mostly to herself.

"He is only a month old Britt. You should have seen him when he was just born. He was about a pound lighter and just a tad bit shorter." Rachel giggled. She couldn't believe how fast her son was growing. Soon he'd be graduating. _Whoa, slow down Rachel. He's a month old._

"I'm so glad you two got together. This is the best present ever."

"I'm glad too, Britt." Santana replied to her best friend. Nothing could spoil her mood now. Just half an hour ago she was screaming her head off trying to get out of the grasp the Glee club had on her, but now she was smiling at the sight of her best friend holding her baby boy and she couldn't be happier. It was crazy how fast her life changed now.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

"Mario!" Rachel laughed and tried to pry his hand from her hair. She had just gotten out of the shower and was laying on her bed in her pajamas with Mario laying on his back swinging his arms around curiously. "Don't pull Mommy's hair."

"Babe, I don't think he cares. He does as he pleases." Santana smirked as she walked out of the bathroom drying her hair with her towel.

"Don't encourage him." Rachel scolded.

"I'm not encouraging him. I'm simply telling you that he is doing as he pleases."

"That's encouraging him. He should know that he can't do bad things and expect to get away with it."

"Okay, Mario you cannot pull Mommy's hair. She doesn't like it." Santana told her son. "Only when I do it." She smirked.

"Santana! Please do not tell me that you just made a sexual innuendo in front of our infant!"

"Okay, I didn't make a sexual innuendo in front of him. I just stated a fact." Santana laughed.

"You're a horrible influence." Rachel rolled her eyes and sat up so she could feed Mario. Santana kissed the baby's forehead and lifted him above her head affectively making Mario smile.

"Hi Mario. Te amo mucho, mijo." Santana said in a baby voice. Rachel smiled at Santana's use of Spanish.

"You're so adorable." Rachel cooed. Santana scowled and set Mario on her lap.

"I'm not adorable. I'm sexy as hell."

"Santana! You are such a naughty natty." Rachel scolded. She seemed to scold a lot lately. Santana rolled her eyes and kissed the back of her son's head.

"Rachel, Santana? Carlos and I are going to see a movie. Don't wait up okay?" Maria smirked and went to place a kiss on Santana, Rachel, and Mario's heads.

"What's with the smirk, Mom?" Maria bent down to Santana's ear.

"Have fun." She whispered before walking out of the room. Santana smirked after her mom.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked while reaching over and grabbing Mario from Santana. She pulled off her shirt and adjusted her bra so Mario could latch on.

"Nothing, but seriously baby. Lace bra?" Santana basically moaned. She could feel herself becoming excited.

"Yeah, it the only one of mine that was left in your drawer. What's wrong?" Rachel smirked.

"You're unbelieveably hot."

"Thank you, but can you not stare at my breasts like that? I feel like you're going to jump me." Rahcel giggled. Santana blushes and puts her hand down on her crotch to cover the tent it was making.

"I'm sorry, but it's been a whole freaking month since I gots my sweet lady kisses on. It's really hard not to look." Santana admitted. After a few minutes Mario was done eating and Rachel handed him to Santana so she could burp him. Santana placed Mario on her chest so his head was sitting over her shoulder.

After a minute or two Mario still hadn't burped. "_por favor eructar para mamá_" Santana whispered to her son.

"What does that mean?" Rachel beamed at Santana's use of spanish.

"I told him to please burp for me. I want him to know spanish too."

"I do too." Rachel couldn't help but to feel a little turned on at Santana's use of Spanish. After another minute of patting Mario lightly on his back, he finally burped.

"_Gracias por finalmente eructar para mamá. ¿Está cansado bebé? ¿Quieres que mamá te puso a dormir?_" Santana asked in a baby voice.

"San, if you don't stop speaking spanish, I'm going to die." Rachel groaned.

"Why is it turning you on? Or should I ask, _se te enciende?" _Santana husked.

"Yes, now please stop. Go put Mario to sleep." Looking down at the baby cradled in her arms Santana realized that he was about to doze off any minute so she stood up and rocked him while walking around. Soon after he was sound asleep and Santana could lay him in the crib she had in the corner of her huge room.

"Is he finally sleeping?" Rachel asked as Santana laid the baby in the crib.

"Yeah, now where were we?" Santana crawled on to her king sized bed and made her way over to Rachel.

"Hm, I don't know. I think you were speaking another language that made you sound super sexy." Rachel teased.

"Oh?_¿Crees que es sexy cuando hablo español?" _Santana whispered in Rachel's ear making her shiver.

"I think I know what you said, so my answer is yes." Rachel's voice was shaky and breathy letting Santana know that she was having a huge affect on Rachel.

Santana began placing kisses on Rachel's neck and collarbone which made Rachel moan loudly. "¿_Te gusta cuando te beso así?_"

"Oh, Santana keep talking." Rachel moaned placing her hands on the back of Santana's head and pulling her closer.

"_Pienso en él. Quiero hacerte gritar mi nombre del bebé._" Santana whispered. The night was filled with muted moans and light panting. Santana smiled knowing she finally got her sweet lady kisses from her perfect girlfriend.

"_Usted es tan perfecto. Te quiero tanto Rachel Berry._" Santana panted out once they were finished. She was so glad they hadn't woken Mario. Thankfully Rachel was able to stay really quiet.

"I love you too Santana." Rachel smiled. The sentence was sealed with a kiss. The kiss led to another round of very sweet lady kisses.  
_

Hope you all liked it. The love making scene was really,_ really _boring and dry. But I cannot write love scenes to save my life I hope you like this episode. I sure do love letting Santana speak spanish and apparently so does Rachel.

Love you all, and please send me a love scene if you have one. I will compensate by sending you a sneak peek of the next episode.

LeeLeeRm


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rachel groaned at the sound of the alarm clock the next morning. She and Santana had only fallen asleep about three hours ago, and due to her hectic morning schedule she had to get up now or she won't have time to complete her morning checklist.

"Santana." Rachel groaned. Instead of a response she got Santana's had over her mouth.

"Shhh, sleeping time." Santana whispered.

"No, we have to get up." Rachel finally managed to get Santana's hand from over her mouth.

"Why? It only takes me ten minutes to get ready, and it's not like I have Cheerio's practice. I quit remember?" Of course Rachel remembers. Sue Sylvester marched up to her after school and told her that having Mario was a trick to get Santana off her squad. She had been trying to get Santana to rejoin ever since.

"Of course I do, but Mario is going to be up in about twenty minutes, and he's going to be hungry. Plus he needs a bath because we didn't give him one yesterday."

"Okay, okay I'll get up, but it's because I want to, not because you told me to." Santana groaned rolling her self out of bed.

"Sure it is sweetie, but seriously go shower. I'm going to go get some water." Rachel said picking up Santana's shirt off the floor and pulling it on along with her underwear. Santana was already halfway dressed in her boxers and bra due to the fact that arounf 4 in the morning Mario woke up. Luckily he went back to sleep with little to no resistance.

"Okay, and last night was amazing. I really missed being intimate with you." Santana smiled walking over to Rachel and pulling her into her arms.

"Yeah it was something. I missed you too, and I'm really surprised at how quiet we managed to be. We didn't wake the baby not once." Rachel giggled while placing her arms around Santana's neck.

"I have no idea how we pulled that off. Our first time was so loud that I think people down the street could hear you." Santana smirked.

"What can I say? You were amazing." Rachel shrugged.

"I'm always amazing. It's in my DNA." Santana shrugged back.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Forever." Rachel smiled up and kissed Santana. Santana wasted no type putting her tongue into Rachel's mouth and Rachel moaned loudly. This went on for a good two or three minutes before Rachel pulled away.

"I'm ten minutes behind schedule Santana. Go take a shower." Rachel panted pulling away from her girlfriend.

"Okay, but you owe me a kiss later." Santana chuckled.

"You got it." Rachel winked before walking out of the room.

"Fucking tease." Santana mumbled to herself while smirking.

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxox~

"Okay, the assignment for this week is, love songs." Mr. Schue told his Glee club.

"Oh come on Mr. Schue. Love songs? That is the easiest theme ever." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You didn't let finish. The theme is love songs to an ex. You have to perform a love song to a person you were currently in a relationship with or someone you used to like. If they aren't in this room then you can tell us who you're singing to without them actually being here if you don't feel comfortable singing in the hall or at luch or where ever."

"But what if the person you used to like doesn't know you used to like them? That would be really awkward." Finn said looking uncomfortable.

"Then this is the perfect opportunity to tell them how you felt. It will be good for you guys as singers." Mr. Schue stated proudly.

"Are you serious? What about our current relationships? Singing to an Ex is just going to ruin our current relationship." Sam said.

"I'm sure you all will understand. I mean most of the people you are going to be singing to are in here. I'm sure if Santana were to sing to Brittany, for example, I'm sure Rachel would be okay with it." Santana gripped Rachel's hand tighter and pulled it up to her lips for a small kiss when she saw Rachel's expression.

"I don't know about this Mr. S. I mean I don't exactly have to best judgement, but I don't think this is a good idea." Puck said.

"I agree. It's like you're trying to throw us under the bus." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Do you have a better idea for a theme?"

"Yes, actually I do. What if we sang love songs to our significant others? That way we can express our love and stimulate our creative juices. It's the perfect idea." Rachel suggested.

"I agree with that." Quinn butted in.

"But what about the people that aren't in relationships?"

"Then they can sing to people they like. It's perfect." Santana shrugged.

"Okay, fine. Do any of you have anything ready?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I think I may." Santana smirked. Rachel beamed and her heart sped up.

"Okay Santana, go for it." Santana walked up to the front of the room.

"This is for my girlfriend, and Baby Momma, Rachel Berry." Santana smirked and nodded to the band. Rachel blew her a kiss and scooted her chair to the front row.

_I got myself to blame for this  
Got myself to blame for my difficult days  
And my typical ways but you,  
You know how to let things slide  
I'm all perfect in your eyes  
You don't see- all the damage in me,  
And_

Santana stared into Rachel's eyes as the chorus came up. Rachel could feel the tears already prickling in her eyes.

_There's SIMPLY no one else  
In the world that I could ever find  
Likes me when I'm low  
And still tolerates me when I'm high  
You, you got me down  
You kept comin 'round_

_There's simply no one else  
I could lean on a thousand times,  
Still be there again, and again  
And never lose her mind,  
You know me so well,  
That you can't even tell, _

_That your like no one else... _

_That your like no one else... _

Now Rachel was full on crying and luckily for her Sam had been recording the whole thing because she was going to want a copy of that video.

_No, nothings ever what it seems,  
But you always seem to be  
Who you are; even when it gets hard  
And  
You, let me kick ya to the floor  
And you still come back for more.  
You're too good  
What did I do to deserve, you_

Santana continued to pour her emotions into the song and she had never felt so good about it. She was now sitting on her knees directly in front of Rachel with her hands cupping Rachel's face as she sang her heart out.

_There's simply no one else  
In the world that I could ever find  
Likes me when I'm low  
And still tolerates me when I'm high  
You, you got me down  
You kept comin 'round_

_There's simply no one else  
I could lean on a thousand times,  
Still be there again, and again  
And never lose her mind,  
You know me so well,  
That you can't even tell, _

_That your like no one else... _

_That your like no one else... _

Santana could feel her own tears come into her eyes as she sang the next part because it reminded her of how stupid she was during the entire time she picked on Rachel. She really hurt her and she felt so guilty about it.

_I told you I'd never love you  
You said that it would be okay  
You had enough love for us anyway  
I told you I'd never need you  
But oh you proved me wrong again_

_And I pray to god that never ends... _

Satana took advantage of the pause and kissed Rachel quickly before standing up and putting at the power left in her body to finished the song boldly.

_There's simply one else  
In the world that I could ever find  
Likes me when I'm low  
And still tolerates me when I'm high  
You, you got me down  
You kept comin 'round_

_There's simply no one else  
I could lean on a thousand times,  
Still be there again, and again, and again.  
And never lose her mind,  
You know me so well,  
That you can't even tell, _

_That your like no one else... _

_That your like no one else... _

_You know me so well  
You can't even tell  
That your like no one else _

_That your like no one else!_

As Santana finished the song the entire Glee Club burst into applause and Rachel went to kiss Santana passionately.

"Wow! That was amazing Santana!" Mr. Schue cheered.

"Well, I am an amazing person." Santana shrugged.

"And modest." Rachel rolled her eyes but couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Who sings that song?" Mike asked.

"She was on _American Idol. _Her name is Allison Iraheta. She's a great singer."

"Oh I've heard of her. She was on the show with that really hot gay guy Adam Lambert right?" Sugar asked. Santana rolled her eyes but nodded.

"That was awesome though." Quinn admitted.

"Thanks Q."

"I'll send a copy of the video tonight after I put it on Youtube." Sam said.

"I can't wait to show Mario." Rachel giggled taking her seat again.

"Isn't he like a month old? I don't think he's going to know whats going on." Tina said.

"Yes Tina, he is a month old, but I sing to him every day. I want him to be able to express himself through music. I mean he loves when Santana plays guitar for him."

"Santana, you play guitar?" Mr. Schue asked.

"Of course. My dad didn't name me after a guitar legend as a way to get girls." Santana rolled her eyes.

"True. Why don't you play here?"

"Because if I played guitar for you, you would all fall in love with me. No lie." Santana said with a serious expression. Rachel nodded beside her and Brittany too.

"What? That's crazy." Mercedes laughed.

"No, it's true. How do you think I got Berry to kiss me on our first date. How do you think I've gotten all those girls to fall madly in love with me before Rachel? I take them out one day and some how I find a guitar and they're hooked. No. Freakin. Lie."

"Okay, if what you say is true. Go play. Right now." Puck smirked. Santana looked at Rachel who shrugged and made her way to the front of the room. She picked up the Gibson Hummingbird that was sitting on the stand next to the bass player and sat in the chair in the front of the room.

"Well, I want you all to know that after I finish this song you will be smitten." Santana smirked and began strumming a tune lightly.

"This is an old lullaby that my mom used to sing to me and one that I've sang to Mario a few times." Santana smiled before starting to sing.

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, nanita ella  
Mi Nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea  
Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora  
Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balansea  
A la nanita nana, nanita ella _

Santana smiled as she played the last note of the song. She looked around the room at all the faces that had dropped.

"What?" She asked confused at all the people staring at her.

"That was so beautiful." Mercedes whispered.

"Marry me." Quinn whispered. Rachel shot her a glare.

"Whoa, guys put it all back in your pants. I'm taken." Santana giggled and set the guitar down.

"Alright guys, let's talk about nationals." Mr. Schue started, shaking his head as if to get something out of his ear, obviously trying to change the sunject.

"That was beautiful baby, I love you." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too." Santana replied and kissed Rachel's lips. She was content where she was. Nothing was going to change that.  
~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

"Okay, Mario. It's about time that I introduced you to a little show called Blue's Clues." Santana said as she sat on the couch and laid Mario in her chest. She scrolled through the On Demand menu and played one of the many episodes of Blue's Clues.

"It's about a doggie named Blue and a guy named Steve that like to solve little mysteries by finding clues around the house." She whispered to her son. Rachel walked into the living room and saw Santana reclined on the leather sofa with Mario on her chest watching Blue's Clues and rolled her eyes. Santana would never admit it, but she was completely obsessed with Blue's Clues and Spongebob. Rachel found it really cute at first, but when you're sleeping and you hear the theme song for Spongebob playing at 8 in the morning it tends to get annoying.

"Santana, I'm going to my house to pick up a few necessities. I should be back in an hour. Do you need anything while I'm out?"

"Um, I don't think so, but hurry back because a new episode of Spongebob is coming on and I want to watch it with you." Rachel smiled and walked over to Santana. She placed a kiss on Mario's head and kissed Santana on the lips.

"I will. I love you." Rachel said while walking to the door.

"I love you too." Santana called after her shamelessly checking her out. Carlos walked down the stairs and into the living room walking past Santana and taking Mario in his arms. He then sat in his Lazyboy placing Mario on his chest and turning the TV to Sportscenter.

"That's not fair. You take my son and change the channel?" Santana gasped.

"My house." Carlos shrugged.

"My son." Santana folded her arms.

"And you're my daughter so without me you wouldn't have him." Carlos shrugged again.

"Fine, I'm going to my room." Santana huffed. She was trying hard not to laugh at her father's crazy antics. Instead she would take the opportunity to watch Jersey Shore in her bedroom.

"Okay, I'll bring him up after we are done watching a little all American Football." Carlos said trying to sound like a macho man. Santana walked into her bedroom and jumped on the bed moaning at how comfortable it was. Her phone vibrated and she instantly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Santana?"

"Who's asking?" Santana asked with a slight attitude.

"It's Samanta Collins. From school?" The voice said again.

"What do you want?" Santana rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe come over and watch a movie with me. I know you probably have your son, but you can bring him too. We can watch a Disney movie or something." Samantha suggested.

"Look, I'm only going to say this once more. I'm in a relationship, and I don't want you. You're not my type. Go bother some other girl, or guy, whatever you're into."

"But I'm into you Santana." Samantha sounded kinda hurt.

"Look, I know I'm awesome and totally fucking hot, but I'm happy with Rachel. So if we're done, I have better things to do." Santana rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. A year and three months ago she would have jumped at the chance to sleep with anyone. Now she didn't feel the urge to move at all. She really had changed. She smiled to herself and turned on her giant plasma screen Tv that was hanging on the wall by the door.

Santana's room was freaking huge. She had a small couch, a king sized bed, and a desk in there and she still had room for a crib and all three of her dressers. Her closet could be bigger, but the bathroom that was attatched made up for it. Her room was like a hotel room. Due to her father's successful medical career, she had been spoiled for such a long time. She even had a bank account of her own that her father added a monthly allowence to. If she earned straight A's, which she always did, she would get money put into her college fund.

Santana's life was set. She earned straight A's earning her the top GPA in the school, and if she continued to get the grades she has, then she could earn a full ride to any medical school of her choice. She wanted to follow her father's footsteps and become a surgeon while Rachel was on Broadway. They had plenty of talks about moving to New York together, and Rachel would go to school during the day while Santana stayed home to watch Mario. While Santana took night classes and Rachel stayed home with Mario at night. They realized that it was going to be very hard and stressful, but they would make it work if it meant that Mario would have a great life.

"Oh I love this episode!" Santana cheered as she switched to MTV. Santana settled into her bed and picked up her Iphone to check her Facebook.

**Rachel Berry posted on your Timeline**

Santana clicked the notification and waiting patiently for the page to load.

**Rachel Berry: Thinking about you right now. Can't wait to see you. 3**

Santana smiled and clicked the like button. Rachel was known for spontaneous actions of love and Santana loved it. When she and Brittany were dating she couldn't stand little romantic gestures, but Rachel Berry changed everything.

**Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones, Tina Cohen-Chang, and Sam Evans Likes this. **

**Sam Evans: I wonder what she's thinking about ;)**

**Mercedes Jones: I wonder why I'm even dating you Sam. Leave these two alone.**

**Sam Evans: You know you love me. I'm amazing. **

**Tina Cohen-Chang: Aw Rachel, this is such a cute thing to do. **

**Rachel Berry: Thank you Tina. Sam, you are such a guy. :p**

**Sam Evans: Sorry Rach, but with you and Santana it's not hard to tell what you do all day ;) **

**Rachel Berry: Samual Evans! That is personal information!**

**Mercedes Jones: Sam you are awful.**

**Sam Evans: You both know you love me. **

**Santana Lopez: Sam, you're just mad because you don't get any.**

**Sam Evans: ...Shut up. **

**Mercedes Jones: Lol Santana, be nice.**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Hey, Rach you should text me what you were thinking ;) **

**Rachel Berry: Noah and Sam, you both should know that there were no dirty thoughts in my mind. I was simply thinking about watching Spongebob with Santana. You both are just perverts.**

**Sam Evans: Yeah, but you're girlfriend is a bigger pervert. **

**Santana Lopez: Can you guys not comment on my Timeline posts? You're all embarrassing.**

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Fine. I have better things to do anyway. Bout to get a new guitar ;) You ladies are gonna love this one.**

**Sam Evans: Cool, bro text me! I want to know what you're about to get. **

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman: Gotcha. Have fun San ;)**

**Sam Evan: Ditto. ;)**

**Santana Lopez: Idiots.**

Santana pressed the home button and went to her phone dialer. She went to her favorites and pressed Rachel's name. There she gently pressed her girlfriend's name and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Rachel's voice answered.

"Hey." Santana sighed.

"Hi honey, is there a reason you're calling?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you if you could bring your sexy self home. I'm bored." Santana pouted and Rachel laughed.

"Bored or horny?" Rachel giggled.

"A little of both I guess. I'm watching Jersey Shore and they're being idiots."

"I don't understand why you watch that show. Wait. Are you letting my son watch that show?" Rachel's scary mom voice came out.

"No, he's with my dad in the living room. They kinda kicked me out."

"Aw, okay well I'll be home in about half an hour. But when I get there your room better be cleaned. I don't like being in a room that had clothes scattered all around the floor."

"Aw do I have to?" Santana whined.

"Yes, and don't whine. I already have one infant that cries, I don't need a girlfriend that does too. I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay, don't forget to bring my laptop. I left it over there."

"Okay, I won't. I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too. Hurry." Santana replied before hanging up.

~OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

"Who was that?" A voice asked.

"Santana, she misses me." Rachel replied.

"Oh."

"So, what were we talking about?"

"I said that I wanted you back. I know you have a baby with Santana, but I know that we are perfect for each other Rach." The voice said.

"Look Finn, Santana and I are together." Rachel said firmly.

"Does that mean that we can't be together ever again?" He looked sad.

"I love Santana, and we have a baby. I really want to make this work between us."

"But she's a bitch. Just a year ago she was making your life hell. And if you love her so much, then why did you lie to her about where you were going?" Finn retorted.

"I lied to save you. You know if I told her I was coming to lunch with my exboyfriend she would've been pretty angry." Rachel explained.

"Maybe, but if you loved her and she loved you she wouldn't mind that you were coming to see me. It's called trust."

"She trusts me. If she didn't then she would be calling me every five seconds asking where I am. It's not like I'm cheating. You asked to talk to me and I said yes. I didn't tell her because I don't want her to come and kick your ass."

Finn laughed and Rachel cracked a smile. She did miss Finn, but she loved Santana more than anything. She was the girl Rachel had wanted since freshman year. Not even her first love, Finn, could change that. Right? Rachel Berry was officially confused**...**

**~OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~**

So I know you're all going to hate me for this. I want a little bit of a love triangle, and if you don't like this chapter then you are definitely going to hate chapter 7. But no worries, I have the story pretty much planned out. So I will try to please everyone.

Also, I really would like a smut chapter so if anyone would be willing to write one for me I would kindly compensate by sending them a chapter in advance before anyone else reads it. So please help me out!

Love you all,

LeeLeeRm


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rachel walked into Santana's house at 5 and noticed the lights were out and the house was quiet. She walked up the stairs and to Santana's door which was closed and there was no light on in the bedroom, but she could hear the TV on. She pushed the door open and saw Santana sitting on her bed with popcorn staring intently at the TV.

"What are you watching?" Rachel asked making Santana jump slightly.

"Oh god Rach, you scared me. I'm watching Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Santana paused the movie and turned on her bedside lamp.

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologized. She noticed that Mario was asleep on her regular side of the bed with two pillows on his side to insure that he didn't roll off the bed.

"It's okay, did you bring my laptop?"

"Yes, it's in my car. I forgot to bring it down." Rachel told her. She really needed to talk to Santana about this afternoon, but she didn't know how to bring it up.

"Okay, are you going to stand there or are you going to come here so I can welcome you back home?" Santana smirked. Rachel smiled and kicked off her shoes and placed her purse on the dressed before walking over to Santana. She leaned in and kissed Santana on her lips while climbing onto the huge bed.

"I missed you." Rachel giggled against her girlfriend's lips.

"I missed you more." Santana replied. Rachel pecked her lips once more before turning to sit against Santana's front. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her back into her. Santana rested her chin on Rachel's shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry I took so long. When I was about to leave my dads house my daddy's friends came over and they wanted to catch up with me. I know you were expecting me like two hours ago."

"It's okay. I tried to call, but your phone went straight to voicemail." Santana explained.

"It's dead." Rachel sighed pulling her phone out of her pocket and throwing it on the bed. She was starting to feel really guilty now. The story she had told about her daddy's friend coming over was true, but she was only there for an hour. She really needed to tell Santana about Finn.

Santana placed a couple kisses on Rachel's shoulder and neck before sighing. "Okay tell me what's wrong. You're super quiet." Rachel stayed quiet and Santana carefully turned her around so she was laying on the bed and Santana was hovering over her with both hands on each side of Rachel's head.

"Talk to me baby." Santana whispered. It was hard for Rachel not to lean up and kiss Santana.

"I have to tell you something." Rachel whispered. Santana leaned down closer to Rachel's lips so they were not even an inch apart.

"Tell me."

"You're going to be mad." Rachel replied.

"Why would I be mad?" Rachel cupped Santana's cheeks and pecked her lips a couple times. She then pulled away and sighed.

"I didn't just go home to get some things. I went somewhere else." Rachel sighed again.

"Where did you go?" Santana asked.

"I…Finn called earlier and asked me if I would meet him at Lima Bean." Rachel started.

"And you went?" Santana asked climbing off of the bed and giving Rachel a look that showed she was angry and hurt.

"Well, he said he needed to talk to me. I wanted to know what he wanted." Rachel tried to defend.

"So why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I knew you would be angry like you are right now."

"The only reason I'm upset is because you lied to me. I was here taking care of our son and you're running around with your exboyfriend?" Santana accused.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Well, what did he want?"

"He said he wanted me back." Rachel let a tear fall.

"And what did you say?" Santana asked with hurt evident in her voice.

"I said that I love you. But I…I just…I…" Rachel stuttered unable to get her words out.

"But what Rachel? Spit it out!" Santana yelled. She was careful not to be too loud so she didn't wake Mario.

"I don't know Santana. I just don't. I mean, I know I love you, but I don't know if my feelings for him are gone either. I just don't know." Rachel cried. She had never been so confused before.

"So all the talk about marrying me and having more kids with me and moving to New York with me were all lies? You still love Finnocence? We have a baby together and you tell me that you want him?" Santana cried. The tears that were running down her face couldn't be stopped now. She had never been so heartbroken before.

"No, all the things I said about having a life with you was true. I still want that. I just need some time to find myself. Please understand."

"So you're…you're breaking up with me?" Santana cried. How had this day gone from okay to horribly bad in less than twenty minutes.

"No, I'm just asking for a little time away from each other for right now. Just until I can get myself together." Rachel cried getting off the bed as well. She stood in front of Santana wanting nothing more than to be taken into her arms.

"What about Mario?" Santana whispered.

"I think I'll sleep in the guest room and you can keep him in here. Just know that this is not a break up." Rachel explained.

"Rachel, baby, I love you." Santana whispered. "Isn't that enough? I love you so much. Please don't do this." The tears were coming faster now.

"I love you too. I love you more than anything." Rachel stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Santana burying her face in the Latina's chest.

"No, you don't. If you did then you wouldn't be doing this. You would let me hold you and kiss you and love you, but you don't know if you want me or that oaf."

"Santana, I love you, but it wouldn't be fair to be with you while I don't know what I want. And yes I've loved you since freshman year, but Finn was my first real love. And I'm not saying that I want to be with him, but I need to figure out how I feel. Please understand."

"I'll try." Santana cried.

"I'm going to sleep in the guest room, and tomorrow I will talk to Finn."

"Are you going to stay here for the rest of the week?" Santana asked.

"Well, I don't want to take Mario away from you, so I think so. I think I may just stay here until I figure this out."

"That's okay with me. I just want to see your face and hear your voice. I love you so much." Santana cried. She could not believe this was happening.

"I love you too. But to make this a little easier for you I'm going to sleep at Mercedes tonight. I need a little girl time with her and Kurt." Rachel explained.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to call Quinn and Brittany." Rachel felt a little jealous of the fact that Santana was going to spend the night with her exgirlfriend, but she really didn't get a say because she was the reason they were so heartbroken.

"Okay, do you want me to take Mario?" Rachel asked.

"If you want him. I think he should be with his mommy." Santana cried.

"Okay, can you get his diaper bag ready? I have to go get some clothes ready." Rachel's tears were still falling as well as Santana's. Santana nodded and pulled away from Rachel to go get Mario's diaper bag ready.

After about ten minutes Rachel had her overnight bag ready and Santana had Mario in his carseat and his diaper bag set.

"I called Mercedes and she said that I was more than welcome to come over. Kurt is on his way there too."

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm giving you the space that you need. Just please be careful." Santana said with puffy eyes and a runny nose. She then turned the Mario and started whispering something in Spanish to him. Rachel watched on and let some tears fall. When Santana was done talking she kissed his forehead and lightly laid her head on his while crying some more. This was the first time she was going to spend the night away from him and she wasn't happy about it.

"Te amo mucho, mijo." Santana cried and kissed his forehead again. She then walked over to Rachel with his diaper bag and handed it to her. They both heard the front door swing open and then slam shut and loud footsteps were heard going up the stairs.

"I guess that's Quinn and Brittany. They were out of the house before I could even get a sentence out." Santana chuckled sadly and Rachel smiled lightly.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry. I'm so sorry and I love you. More than words. I really appreciate that you are willing to give me time to think this through." Rachel whispered. Santana nodded and leaned down for one last passionate kiss. Rachel eagerly returned it. They tried to memorize each other's mouths and the way they tasted. This only made them cry harder.

They pulled away just as Quinn and Brittany ran in.

"You have a lot of nerve to still be here Berry." Quinn glared as Brittany took Santana into her arms letting her cry into her chest. Santana's body shook with sobs.

"I was just leaving Quinn." Rachel cried.

"Yeah, whatever." Quinn rolled her eyes. Santana pulled away from Brittany and grabbed Mario's carseat and diaper bag to take it to Rachel's car. She walked downstairs and to Rachel's car and was about to open the door when Kurt pulled up in his car. He quickly got out the car and to Santana to pull her into a hug.

"I heard about what happened and I came to pick Rachel up considering she is in no condition to drive. I also came to check on you. I never thought in a million years that you two would be breaking up on account of Rachel. I'm so sorry Santana. And you can be sure that Mercedes and I are going to talk her out of this insane mess with Finn." Kurt comforted.

"It's alright. I just want her to be happy. She should be with who she wants." Santana cried. Kurt took the baby carrier out of Santana's hand and placed it in his car and buckled it in.

"You are who she wants to be with. I know this for a fact. She's doubting herself, because she loves you so much that it scares her. I promise she will be back in your arms by the end of the week." Kurt said giving her a peck on the cheek. Santana was about to say something but Rachel walked out of the house along with Quinn and Brittany. She walked over to Kurt and gave him a hug before pulling away and walking towards Santana. Brittany and Kurt looked away to give them privacy, but Quinn kept her glare on the back of Rachel's head.

"Santana…" Rachel started.

"Please, just go. You're making this really hard for me." Santana said, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry." Rachel stepped forward and pulled Santana into a tight hug for a second before pulling away and getting into the car. Kurt walked to his car and climbed in as well and without another word they pulled off. Brittany and Quinn walked Santana into the house.

Once they were inside Brittany pulled Santana into her again and Santana finally broke down. Sobs shook her body so violently that she couldn't stand. They both fall to the floor and Brittany pulled Santana against her tighter. Quinn went to make Santana some tea and get some movies together. It was going to be a long night with no sleep.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

Mercedes and Kurt guided Rachel into Mercedes' bedroom. Kurt was holding a fussy Mario in his arms trying his best to get him to stop whining.

"Rachel, he won't stop." Kurt told her. Rachel looked up from the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Okay, give him here." Rachel opened her arms Mario and Kurt placed him in her arms. Rachel rocked him in her arms and checked his diaper. Seeing that he was dry and not sleepy he must be hungry. She walked over to the diaper bag and pulled out one of the many bottles Santana packed.

"So do you want to talk?" Kurt asked from his spot next to Mercedes who was texting rapidly on her phone. Probably telling Sam about what was happening.

"He looks just like her." Rachel whispered looking down at her son while feeding him and rocking back and forth.

"Yeah, he does." Mercedes said with a sympathetic look.

"Okay, let's talk." Kurt said after a minute of awkward silence.

"Fine." Rachel huffed and plopped into the arm chair that Mercedes had in the corner of the room.

"So tell us what happened." Mercedes said finally putting her phone on her nightstand.

Rachel spent the next ten minutes telling them the entire story in detail while she finished feeding and burping Mario. After he was done Rachel held him out for Mercedes to take.

"So I have to ask, why did you lie to her about Finn? You should've told her where you were going." Kurt told her.

"He's right. If it were me I would have told him to meet me at my house so Santana could be there watching for any funny business." Mercedes added not looking up from playing with Mario.

"I know, but do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean, yes I love Santana. I love her and I see myself moving to New York with her and possibly marrying her, but then I think about Finn and I think about what we had. Then I start to second guess myself."

"You want to know what I think?" Kurt asked. Rachel nodded desperately.

"I think you are thinking too much into it. You love Santana, and we all know it. I've never seen you so happy and every time someone says her name or you see her face your face lights up. You think you love Finn because he was your first love. He was you first kiss, but Santana was your first time and you had your first child with her. You two basically love together, and when you're separated all you do is text each other. You may love him, but you're in love with Santana. You have been in love with Santana since the first time you saw her in Freshman year. Don't throw this away, Rachel." Kurt lectured.

"I agree one hundred percent." Mercedes added.

"I think you're right, but for right now I have to find myself and stay true to what I think. So tomorrow in Glee I'm going to sing about my feelings to Santana. I think you should all prepare for a tearfest, because all I can seem to do is cry." Rachel stated before more tears fell.

"Aw Rachie, why don't you go take a shower and we will put Mario to bed. Then we can have a girls night." Kurt cooed. Rachel nodded and walked into Mercedes' bathroom. Mercedes and Kurt shared a knowing look before tending to Mario. Tomorrow was going to be emotionally draining.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X~

I'm so sorry. I know you're all going to hate me for this, but it had to happen. This story is all planned out and this is so important. I don't dislike Finn, but I hate finchel. ENJOY!

Please tell me you all saw Pretty Little Liars tonight! It was insane! Message me if you saw it!

Love you all,

LeeLeeRm


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Santana walked into McKinley with her head held high. Sure she had a really hard night, but she wasn't going to let people know that. They still feared Santana Lopez.

"San, if you don't feel up to school we can go home. I know seeing her will be hard." Brittany stated with a small smile. Santana smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay. I'm fine." Santana murmured into the hug.

Across the hallway Rachel caught sight of Santana and Brittany's hug. She couldn't help but feel super jealous and she felt tears spring to her eyes. Santana pulled away from Brittany and made her way down the hall towards her locker. Rachel's heart sped up and she quickly looked away from Santana. Santana stopped at her locker, which is three lockers down from Rachel's, and avoids eye contact with the love of her life.

"Hi." Rachel says awkwardly.

"Hi." Santana replies sparing a glance at her.

"San, I don't want us to be awkward. We have a baby and we basically live together. Can we stop all this high school drama?" Rachel sighed.

"I know. It's just hard to see you and not hug you or kiss you. It was hard to wake up this morning and not have you in my arms and not be able to see my son. It's hard." Santana told her.

"I told you that this was not a break up. You're still mine and I'm still yours and that's all that matters. I just need a little time. Just a couple days."

"I know, and I'm giving you time and space. Are you staying at my house tonight?" Santana asked successfully holding back her tears.

"Yes, I will sleep in the guest bedroom, and Mario will stay with you. I have to go, but can we please talk at lunch?" Santana nodded and Rachel pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I love you." Santana whispered.

"I love you more." Rachel whispered back. She just wanted to grab Santana and kiss her and forget about night completely, but then she thought about Finn and her mood changed. Did she really want to date Finn again? Did she really want to give Santana up for this?

Rachel finally snapped out of her daze to notice that Santana was gone and she was standing by her locker in a daze. She quickly pulled out her phone and called Kurt.

"Hello?"

"Kurt, it's Rachel. New plan. Meet me in the choir room in five." She said determinedly and hung up. She needs this to be perfect.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOX~

Santana sat in the parking lot alone waiting for her mom to drop Mario off. Since school was over and her mom had some errands to run she thought it would be okay to bring Mario to Glee practice. They weren't really doing anything in there today anyway. Just trying out possible songs for Nationals.

Maria pulled up in her Mercedes Benz and Santana opened the door to get Mario's car seat out.

"Have you talked to Rachel?"

"Yes. She said she wants some time. She's going to stay in the guest room tonight, so please don't make dinner awkward." Santana warned.

"Okay, I won't. I'll see you later, okay Mija? I love you."

"I love you too Mami." Santana grabbed the diaper bag in the hand that wasn't holding the car seat and made her way back into the school. As she walked down the hallway some teachers stopped to admire her son and to give her a few words of advice. She finally reached the choir room and opened the door.

"Santana! I thought you had died!" Puck rejoiced.

"Yeah totally, you really cared." Santana rolled her eyes and made her way to her seat. Rachel walked over and took Mario out of his car seat to say hello.

"Hi Mario! How was your day with grandma?" Rachel asked in a baby voice. Mercedes, Quinn, and Tina walked over to play with him too.

"Where's Schue?" Santana asked.

"He had to get Sue to agree on the assembly we are going to perform at." Blaine explained.

"Oh." Was all that Santana muttered. She looked over at Rachel who was still holding Mario and they locked eyes. At their talk at lunch Rachel told Santana that her feelings for Finn was just fear of being in a relationship that was real for the first time. Though she never said she wanted to go back to normal Santana knew that this wait was going to be over soon so she could finally smile. This break wasn't going to be long because she knew that they were soul mates. It was destiny.

"Sorry guys, Sue was not being very nice. Not like she ever is." Mr. Schue said as he walked into the choir room.

"It's fine Mr. Schue." Rachel smiled.

"Oh I didn't know Mario was going to be here today." Mr. Schue smiled and went to grab the baby. He loved that little boy.

"Yeah, I hope it's cool, because my mom can't take him with her. So he had to come here." Santana explained.

"It's fine Santana." Mr. Schuester started making funny faces at the baby and he smiled.

"Mr. Schue, I have some songs that I would like to sing if that's alright." Rachel asked.

"Go for it Rachel."

Rachel walked up to the front of the room and sat at the piano. She started to play a song that made Santana's heart melt and tears instantly sprang to both girl's eyes.

"Before I start I just want to dedicate this to my soul mate. Santana, I know I hurt you, and I know I was stupid. But I want you to know that I've taken over fourteen hours to think and I know that you are it for me. I'm so sorry that I made the mistake of asking for a break, but I want you to know that I'm done with that. I want to be with you, and I will never let you go ever again. I love you so much. So these two songs are for you. They show how I feel when you aren't with me. You're everything." Rachel cried.

_There's a storm coming up  
And I gotta prepare myself  
'Cause this feeling is getting stronger everyday  
Something's creeping inside  
Everything is about to change  
Gotta face the fact that I can't walk away_

This is critical and I'm feeling helpless  
So hysterical and this can't be healthy  
I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me  
Baby, you're the air I breathe  
This is critical, yeahh  
So stuck on you

Used to have everything figured out  
But it's different now  
When you came, you saw  
You conquered my heart  
It's your laugh and your smile  
Wanna stay for a little while  
I don't wanna go  
I just want you in my arms  
_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/j/jonas_ ]__  
This is critical and I'm feeling helpless  
So hysterical and this can't be healthy  
I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me  
Baby, you're the air I breathe  
This is critical, yeahh  
So stuck on you_

Used to run and hide  
Used to bend our love  
But I can't escape this time,_  
Ohnooo...___

This is critical, I'm feeling helpless  
So hysterical and this can't be healthy  
I can't eat or sleep when you're not with me  
Baby, you're the air I breathe  
This is critical, yeahh

Baby, it's so critical (critical)  
It's so critical (critical, yeahh and I like it)  
It's so critical (critical)  
It's so critical (yeahh)  
So stuck on you  
_  
_As soon as the song finished Rachel was playing the next. Santana had tears running down her face at the emotion Rachel had put into the song.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes__  
__Distant faces with no place left to go__  
__Without you, within me I can find no rest__  
__Where I'm going is anybody's guess___

_Chorus:__  
__I tried to go on like I never knew you__  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep__  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken__  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete___

_Voices tell me I should carry on__  
__But I am swimming in an ocean all alone__  
__Baby, my baby__  
__It's written on your face__  
__but You still wonder if we made a big mistake___

_Chorus:__  
__I tried to go on like I never knew you__  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep__  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken__  
__But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete___

_Bridge:__  
__I don't mean to drag it on__  
__But I can't seem to let you go__  
__I don't wanna make you face this world alone__  
__I wanna let you go...___

_Chorus:__  
__I tried to go on like I never knew you__  
__I'm awake but my world is half asleep__  
__I pray for this heart to be unbroken__  
__But without you what I'm going to be is, incomplete...___

_Incomplete..._

Rachel's hands left the piano and she made her way over to Santana. They kissed passionately because they knew that they were meant to be together. Nothing was tearing them apart. For now…

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXO~

The best part of fighting for Santana was the making up part. After they got home from school they put Mario down for a nap and basically attacked each other. They craved each other.

"Wow Santana, you'd think we were on a break for at least a whole day after that. You were really great" Rachel panted once they had finished.

"Thanks. You were amazing. I love making love to you." Santana sighed and pulled Rachel tightly against her body.

"I can't believe that I was stupid enough to think that I loved Finn. He's disgusting." Rachel shuttered.

"I agree. That oaf is one nasty guy. He can't even make out with a girl with blowing his load." Santana chuckled. Rachel knew this was true considering he would scream "Mail man" and then hurry out of the room every time they made out. Never once did Santana have an arriving early problem. She was able to hold her own until Rachel was fully satisfied.

"I love you." Rachel whispered.

"I love you more. And I love that new little twisty move you do." Santana replied.

"I've been wanting to try that for a while. I read it in a magazine at one of Puck's Glee parties."

"Which one?" Santana asked.

"The one he had when I was like six months pregnant and you kept suggesting that they don't drink and instead we could all play charades, but they ended up drinking anyway and you were play guitar hero with Mike?"

"Oh yeah, that was the day that you wanted to be alone in the den. Puck has dirty magazines up there?"

"Yeah, a few Playboys and a Victoria Secret catalog." Rachel shrugged.

"You like playboy?" Santana raised her eyebrow sexily. The thought of Rachel reading a playboy was a huge turn on.

"Santana I know I'm not a pervert, but I do enjoy the female anatomy. They happen to be very appealing." Rachel explained.

"You know what's appealing to me right now?" Santana asked rolling so she was on top of Rachel in between her legs.

"What?" Rachel purred.

"Round two." Santana whispered and slid slowly into Rachel. Rachel moaned loudly and her back arched off the bed.

"Shh. Mario is still sleeping." Santana whispered. She began thrusting slowly with a little force, panting lightly as she did. Rachel closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"God Rach, how are you still so tight?" Santana groaned. Her thrusts became faster and harder making Rachel bite her bottom lip and dig her nails into Santana's back which only motivated Santana more.

"Santana, that feels so good. Don't stop please." Rachel moaned.

"I don't plan to." Santana moaned. Rachel wrapped her legs around Santana's waist pushing her deeper.

"Oh god." Rachel moaned throwing her head back. Santana peppered her neck with kisses.

"Baby, I'm so close." Rachel whimpered.

"Oh god Rach, me too." Santana moaned. She could feel Rachel clenching around her. Santana knew Rachel was close to coming.

"San, I'm gonna come." Rachel panted screwing her eyes closed and arching off the bed. Santana thrust harder and faster hoping to make Rachel have a bigger orgasm. Rachel's body shook as she hit her climax. Feeling Rachel's orgasm Santana had one of her own and she kept moving in and out in order to drag them both out as long as she could.

"Talk about amazing." Rachel giggled and she unwrapped her legs from Santana's waist.

"Tell me about it." Santana chuckled breathlessly.

"I love you so much Santana." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too. More than words." Santana replied and sealed the sentence with a kiss.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO ~

So how was it? I realize they weren't apart that long, but I didn't want them to spent a lot of time together. So review and thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few days later Rachel found herself sitting in Santana's bedroom on her bed doing her math homework. Santana was trying to figure out how to set up the new surround sound she had just bought for her room.

"Baby, do you speak French?" Santana asked staring intently at the manual for the surround sound.

"No, why?" Rachel giggled.

"The directions are in French, and I can't read them."

"There has to be another set of directions in the box Santana, did you check?"

"I did, but I guess I'll check again." Santana huffed. She rummaged through the box and bags that the endless amount of speakers and wires came from. Finally she came across another set of instructions.

"Are those in English?" Rachel asked in an amused voice.

"No, but they're in Spanish so I'm okay." Santana smirked.

A comfortable silence fell back over the room and Rachel couldn't help but check Santana out as she worked to put together the system. Santana was wearing black basketball shorts and a Cheerio's t-shirt and her hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she was wearing no makeup. Rachel still thought she looked like a million bucks.

"Rachel, you have to stop staring at me. I can't concentrate." Santana said not looking up from the paper she had in her hands.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you look super sexy doing manual labor." Rachel giggled again.

"I look super sexy all the time, you have to get used to it." Santana shrugged still not looking up from the paper.

"I also love that you're so modest." Rachel snorted.

"Babe, stop messing with me. I have to set this up before the UFC pay per view tonight."

"Why don't you just watch it in the living room? I'm sure your parents won't mind."

"No, but my dad hates UFC and my mom doesn't like when people glorify fighting, so when I want to watch it they make me turn it all the way down." Santana huffed.

"Well, they do have a point for not liking it. It's kind of stupid." Rachel shrugged.

"Whatever, but you like that Broadway shit and I don't complain." Santana shrugged back.

"Touché" Rachel sighed and turned back to her homework.

"Santana, Rachel would you like to help me with dinner?" Maria asked as she walked in carrying Mario.

"I would love to help." Rachel beamed. Ever since Rachel and Santana's very first date Maria and Rachel have been close. Santana brought her home and Maria instantly loved the tiny brunette.

"Nah Mami I'm good. I have to get this set up and Puck is on his way over to help."

"Okay mija, but take Mario. I just fed him so he should be okay for a while." Maria explained. Santana dropped her paper and went to take Mario from her mother's hands.

"What's for dinner?" Santana asked before kissing Mario's forehead and placing him in the swing she bought for him.

"I think we are having green bean casserole. With vegan cheese of course."

"I love your casserole Mami. You're the best." Santana smiled brightly. Rachel smiled at Santana's word because her girlfriend was truly adorable. Badass Santana did not exist at home and anyone who saw Santana like this would be shocked to see that she actually was a well behaved, respectful 17 year old.

"I know. I love you mija. Come on Rachel let's get cooking. You know Carlos and Santana love to eat." Maria joked. Well, half joked, because Santana and her father loved to eat. Rachel knows that if you don't feed Santana she gets mean.

"Of course I do." Rachel giggled with her and followed her out of the room.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Mario." Santana smirked and went back to setting up her surround sound.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

"Santana! Noah! Dinner!" Rachel called up the stairs. After a minute of no reply Rachel huffed and made her way up the stairs. When she got to Santana's bedroom door she felt the floor vibrating. Rachel knew that that meant that the TV was super loud. Santana had her room soundproofed when she was 12 years old so her parents couldn't be nosey. Rachel opened the door and saw Puck and Santana staring at the screen with shocked impressions.

"Guys food is ready." Rachel yelled over the noise. When she didn't get a reaction she went over to the entertainment center and turned off the sound.

"Hey!" Santana protested.

"Dinner's ready." Rachel repeated with a slight attitude.

"Oh." Was all that Puck muttered before hurrying out of the room leaving Rachel and Santana standing there.

"So how is it?" Rachel asked.

"Amazing. I love it so much. I feel like I'm actually standing in the places that I watch." Santana said making her way over to Rachel.

"Yeah?" Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but it's not like I want to be anywhere other than where you are." Santana whispered pulling Rachel into her arms and laying her head on Rachel's shoulder.

"Aw. Baby I love you." Rachel cooed wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"I love you too, Rach. More than anything." Santana sighed. Rachel nudged Santana in order to get her to look at her. When Santana lifted her head and looked into Rachel's eyes, Rachel pulled Santana down into a heated kiss. Tongues meant instantly and Rachel's hands became tangled in Santana's hair while Santana pulled Rachel's hips closer. The loud cry from Mario broke them apart and they instantly made their way over to the crying baby.

Rachel picked him up and winced at the smell. "He needs a diaper change." She groaned.

"You want me to change him?" Santana offered.

"No, but can you grab some pajamas for him? After dinner I don't want to worry about having to change him. It's been a long day." Rachel told her while laying Mario on the bed and taking off his pants.

"Alright." Santana grabbed some pajamas and handed them to Rachel.

"I love his little birth mark on his stomach." Santana laughed as Rachel took off his blue onsie.

"I do too." Rachel smiled. Mario started to get fussy so Rachel hurried to put on the green jumper. She then handed him to Santana and put the clothes in the hamper and the dirty diaper in the diaper genie but the door.

"Okay, let's go eat." Rachel sighed happily and they made their way downstairs.

"Finally, I was about to send a search party for you girls." Carlos smirked.

"Sorry, we had to change Mario." Santana explained while putting Mario in his play pin. She made sure he was propped up right and gave him his teddy bear. She then made her way over to the dinner table while Rachel washed her hands at the sink.

"Judging by the way Rachel is blushing and by how your hair looks I would say you did more than change Mario." It was Maria's turn to smirk now.

"Okay, we made out a little. So what?" Santana sighed and Rachel turned a darker red as she sat down at the table.

"Well you both have been missing out. This casserole is amazing." Puck moaned taking another bite.

"Thank you Noah. I'm glad you like it. Rachel and I made it from scratch." Maria stated gesturing to Rachel.

"You're welcome Mrs. Lopez, and Rachel I didn't know you cooked. That just makes you ten times hotter." Puck smirked. Carlos rolled his eyes in amusement and Maria shook her head. After knowing Puck since he and Santana were in third grade, they had gotten used to his pervert ways and learned to ignore them.

"I think that was supposed to be a compliment so thank you, but next time you should just say you enjoy the meal."

"Yeah, stop checking out my girlfriend." Santana glared.

"Chill your horns Lopez. I was just giving her a compliment. Don't be such a chick." Puck chuckled.

"Whatever. Mom can you pass the parmesan?" Santana asked. Maria handed the small bowl to Santana.

"So Santana, I got a call from Sue Sylvester today." Carlos told her.

"Oh gosh, what did she want?" Santana asked even though she already knew the answer.

"She told me to make sure you got your butt back on the Cheerios. She says you're one of the best. You're better than all the seniors."

"I don't have time for the Cheerios papi. I have Glee and honors classes and a kid. Plus, this summer I'm taking pre-college classes online. Sue Sylvester can get a life. She has Brittany and Brittany is the best dancer alive." Santana shrugged.

"No, Brittany told me she quit." Rachel butted in.

"What?!"

"Yeah, she texted me this morning and told me. I just remembered to tell you now." Rachel admitted.

"The Cheerios is her dream. She says it's her only ticket to getting out of Lima. She doesn't want to be a Lima Loser." Santana explained to her family.

"Maybe you should talk to her, Mija." Maria suggested.

"Yeah, Can I be excused? I have to call her and see what's going through her mind." Her parents nodded and she instantly stood. As she was about to walk upstairs Carlos cleared his throat and she turned around.

"_Santana, recuerde que es su decisión y no la tuya. No le digas quiero hacer, acaba de dar su consejo_." Carlos warned.

"I know dad, I just want to talk to her." Santana told him.

"_Santana, lo digo en serio. Ya sabes lo que tienes cuando las cosas no son como uno quiere. __Habla con ella."_

"Okay, Papi. I get it. Can I go now?" Carlos nodded and Santana made her way up stairs. When she got to her room she pulled out her phone and pressed speed dial number four and it instantly called Brittany.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt. It's Santana."

"Oh, hold on." Santana heard ruffling and then a muted thud. "Sorry, Lord Tubbington was just doing my parents taxes. So what's up?"

"I heard you quit the Cheerios and I wanted to know why?" Santana asked.

"I just don't want to be on them if you aren't there." Brittany explained.

"Brittany, why did you choose this all of a sudden. I haven't been on the Cheerios for like three months now."

"It's not the same. The seniors are ruling everything and I can't even get a say in the dances. Also that Samantha girl called me stupid and it made me think about how you would've kicked her ass if you were there." Santana's body filled with rage.

"She called you stupid?" Santana and Brittany may not be together anymore, but they were still close like sisters and Santana was still overly protective of her.

"Yeah, she's not very nice San." Brittany sounded hurt.

"Why did she call you that?" Santana fumed.

"I suggested that we do a dance dedicated to cats and she said that it was a dumb idea that came from a stupid girl." Brittana sounded so hurt and that made Santana even more angry.

"Don't worry about that bitch because the next time you see her she'll be eating through a straw."

"San, don't do anything you'll regret. Lord Tubbington told me that I was still the smartest girl he knows and that made me feel better." Santana had to smile at this. As much as she hated that damn cat, he made Brittany happy and that's what mattered.

"Okay Britt. I'm eating dinner so I'll talk to you later." After saying their goodbyes Santana hung up the phone and made her way back downstairs.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked. She still hates to admit it, but the friendship that Brittany and Santana managed to maintain still made her jealous. She felt as if she could never be as sexy or as amazing as Brittany.

"Yeah, she quit because the seniors are being bitches to her. She's like the only junior on Varsity and that Samantha girl called her stupid." Santana huffed.

"Santana, watch your language. Especially around the baby." Maria scolded gesturing to the play pin not even five feet away.

"Sorry, but how dare they be mean to Brittany? She's the sole reason we won Nationals last year. She made that routine and now they want to call her stupid? That's unacceptable." Santana ranted.

"I know Mija, but you have to let Brittany fight her own battles." Carlos sighed.

"But she's sensitive. I don't want some jerks thinking they can walk all over her." Santana argued.

"Aw, if you want Lopez I can talk to the Samantha girl. She was totally all over me at my party last weekend. I'll tell her to lay off." Puck said.

"Wait, you mean the same Samantha that was hitting on you last week?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and took another bite of casserole.

"She hit on you?" Puck asked with a smirk. He couldn't deny that Samantha was hot, and knowing that she was into chicks made her even hotter.

"Yeah she hit on her in front of me, and when Santana turned her down she glared at me. I really don't like her. She is like Noah in a girl version." Rachel huffed which made Puck smirk.

"Aw look, my Jewish American Princess is jealous. Don't worry, Santana doesn't want anyone else. She wants you."

"Yes Rachel, I've never seen Santana so committed to someone before. It's very clear that she loves you very much." Maria reassured her.

"I know, and I love her too. More than words, but that doesn't mean that I want some cheerleader hitting on her. It's like having one of the idiots on the football team hit on me in front of her." Rachel replied.

"Baby, but I would never hurt you. We have a kid together and we're soul mates. There's no denying that. So please stop being so jealous." Santana pleaded. Carlos, Maria, and Puck nodded and Rachel smiled.

"Okay." Santana pecked her lips and returned to her food.

"But seriously, I'm going to have a talk with that Samantha chick. She needs to know who she's dealing with."

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX~

Rachel lay in bed with a book in hand waiting for Santana to get out of the shower. Now that the nursery was complete in the guest bedroom of the Lopez household, Mario could sleep in there instead of in Santana's bedroom. So now Rachel didn't have to mute to TV or make she nothing creaked in case she woke the sleeping baby. She was waiting for Santana to get out of the shower so she could sleep, because ever since they started dating she's had a really hard time sleeping without being wrapped in Santana's arms.

When she heard the shower finally turn off and muted thumping in the bathroom she placed the book on the night stand on the side of her and readied herself for bed.

Santana walked out in a towel and her face had a smirk plastered on it.

"And may I ask why you're smirking so evilly?" Rachel giggled. Instead of replying, Santana made her way over to the bed and her smirk grew bigger.

"Let's have some fun." Was all Santana muttered.

Santana dropped her towel and climbed on Rachel, and quickly flipped them over. She sucked on Rachel's neck before kissing lips and removing her shirt and unclasping her bra to reveal her now hard nipples. She grabs her breast in her left hand and Rachel moans and tangles one hand into her messy hair and pulls her closer to her chest. She takes her nipple into her mouth and sucks hard using her right hand to give attention to the other one, loving the feel of the tight pebble in her hand. Santana let her nipple go with a soft pop and gently bites down on the skin above it.

Rachel's moans got loader as she pulls Santana's hair again. Santana let go of her breast and start kissing down Rachel's newly flat stomach. She started sucking the skin of Rachel's abdomen teased her for a couple of minutes and took off her pants before going lower and sucking on her clit.

" I love it when you go commando", Santana says as she stops to catch her breath.

Rachel let out numerous moans as Santana repeatedly flicked her tongue inside of her and over her clit and suddenly pressed her fingers into her. She shut her eyes tight and held her breath as Santana pushed fingers in and out of her. Rachel cried out in pleasure and unconsciously started to claw at her back. Sanatana felt her walls clamping down on her fingers and kissed her to muffle the sound as she yelled Santana's name as she came. Thank goodness for a sound proofed room.

Santana slowly moved her fingers and helped her ride out her orgasm. When she finally relaxed she placed a gentle kiss on her clit and kissed her way up Rachel's body to her lips. They kissed for a while till Rachel noticed Santana's hard dick poking her stomach. She broke the kiss and looked at her with lust filled eyes as her hand made its way down to her long, thick dick. She started stroking for and stopped. Rachel slid down Santana's body Santana went to ask what was going on when she felt a warm mouth engulf her dick. She I moaned loudly as Rachel moved her tongue in circles around her dick while alternating between deep, heavy sucks and light, teasing ones.

Santana felt herself getting close and stopped her. "What you don't like it?" Rachel asks a flash of hurt in her eyes. "No baby I loved it trust me I just need to be in you now!" Santana husks as she aligns herself at Rachel's entrance. She slipped through her sopping folds in one quick thrust, drawing an involuntary shriek from Rachel.

Rachel's mouth stayed open as Santana rocked out of her just as quickly only to slam in again. "How does it feel?" She asked, looking into Rachel's eyes.  
Rachel moaned, trying to catch her breath but Santana thrust into her again. "It feels so good. Feels so shit– Full!. Ohhh…"

Coherent thoughts were drowned out by sensation. Santana maneuvered Rachel's legs up higher around her waist. She smirked down at her and leaned forward, driving even deeper.

"Oh God!" Santana could feel herself hitting so deep, her dick hitting Rachel's walls with the most delicious friction. Her world was lighting on fire. Rachel's eyes slipped closed, and Santana laughed with a pleased look on her face. "You like that, huh?"

Rachel could only moan in reply. Santana kept up the pace, driving so hard into her, that Rachel felt like she might snap in two. Rachel gripped her back harder, searching for something to hold onto as her world began to blur.

Santana thrust impossibly deep, brushing against nerves Rachel wasn't even aware of.

"Ahhh! Oh god oh god oh god" Rachel screamed. Another firm thrust and she officially let go of the world beneath her, flecks of light bursting behind her closed eyes. Santana came and emptied herself into the condom, collapsing on top of Rachel, still inside of Rachel as her body quivered. She pulled out and threw the condom into the trash can beside the bed and cuddled close to Rachel.

"That was amazing. Best we've ever had." Rachel panted.

"Yeah it was. I'm so glad this room is sound proofed. You were so loud." Santana laughed.

"I couldn't help it. I love it when you're inside of me. It feels so good." Rachel moaned.

"Don't say things like that. They make me hard." Santana groaned.

"Maybe I want you hard." Rachel whispered. Here comes round two.

~XOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX OXXO~

So the smut scene was sent to me by a reader who wants to remain anonymous Thanks so much for reading and please get ready for more PEZBERRY!

Until Next time,

LeeLeeRm


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rachel woke up on Saturday still feeling the effects of last night. She and Santana had never been so rough, and she was sure she wasn't able to walk. She lifted her head off of Santana's chest and groaned once she saw it was not even 6 am yet. Then she realized that Mario hadn't cried and waken her up at 3 in the morning. Rachel jumped out of bed and threw her robe on ignore the pain that was screaming in her core. She raced to Mario's room fearing the worse. Upon arriving she saw that the crib was empty and the baby monitor was turned off.

"Oh shit." She gasped and ran out of the room and down the stairs. When she arrived in the living room she saw Carlos holding Mario in his scrubs feeding him.

"Oh thank god." Rachel sighed clutching her chest. Carlos turned around when he heard her voice and gave an apologetic look.

"Were you worried? I'm sorry. Last night after you and Santana went to bed I stayed up to do some paper work. When he started to cry at like 3 I got up and turned the baby monitor off. Then this morning he was up and I decided to feed him before I went to do my rounds." Carlos explained.

"No, it's fine. I was just worried when I couldn't find him." Rachel breathed out. Her heart was still racing though.

"Yeah sorry about that." Carlos chucked.

"If you want I can take him from here. He will probably go back to sleep until nine so I take him and lay him with Santana." Carlos nodded and Rachel took Mario from his hands. She then took the bottle from him and kissed his cheek before walking back up the stairs. When she got back to Santana's room she saw that Santana was now on her stomach with the covers wrapped tightly around her.

"Aw, Mario your mama is so cute." Rachel cooed to her son. She sat on the loveseat in Santana's bedroom and quietly turned on some cartoons to watch with Mario. She made sure that the surround sound was off so it wouldn't blast and began to burp Mario.

"Baby." Santana groaned from the bed.

"Yes sweetie?" Rachel called back.

"What episode of Blue's clues is one right now?" She asked. Santana knew what time Blue's clues and Spongebob was on every day. Saturday at 6 on Sprout TV, Blue's clues was on. Two episodes. Then on Nick, Spongebob came on at 8.

"I think it's the newest one." Rachel told her. Santana quickly jumped out of bed and walked over to the couch.

"Good, because I missed the premier." Santana said. Rachel giggled as Santana tried to sit on the couch and cover up her morning boner.

"Have a nice dream?" Rachel asked looking at the obvious tent in Santana's boxers.

"I don't remember, but I think it was pretty good. Last night was better. I bet you're just as sore as I am." Santana smirked and scooted closer to Rachel.

"Yeah, it hurts to walk." Rachel giggled.

"I bet. We've never been so rough. Have you seen the scratches on my back? They still hurt."

"I'm sorry. You were just so deep. It felt amazing." Rachel practically moaned.

"I know. Can I have Mario?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't burped yet." Rachel said has she handed her the baby.

"Why does he always take so long to burp? _¿no te gusta eructar?" _Santana asked.

"Do you think he understands you when you speak Spanish?" Rachel asked out of curiosity.

"All the books say he does. Just like he understands English. Since I spoke to him in Spanish throughout the pregnancy too." Santana explained. Rachel smiled widely at the thought of how Santana would speak Spanish to him when she was pregnant. It always brought tears to her eyes.

FLASHBACK

_Rachel was seven months pregnant and she was the cutest pregnant lady ever. She was sitting in her bedroom running her fingers through Santana's black hair as she laid on her stomach in front of Rachel and talked to the baby. _

"_Hola bebé, soy tu mamá. No puedo esperar para conocerte. Te quiero mucho ya. No puedo esperar a jugar contigo y abrazarte y besarte. Eres mi pequeño bebé y no me gustaría que el comercio en el mundo." __Santana said with a smile plastered on her face. _

"_What does that mean?" Rachel asked._

"_I just said that I can't wait to mean him or her, and I love them." Santana explained. When Rachel found out she was pregnant she never really expected Santana to love it so much. She half expected her to break up with her or ask for an abortion, but Santana loved the baby more than anything. She was there every step of the way. _

"_¿Sabes quién más me gusta? Tu mamá. Ella es tan hermosa. Ella tiene la sonrisa perfecta y canta como un ángel. Ella va a ser la mamá perfecta para ti. Tienes mucha suerte de tenerla. Yo sé que soy. Te quiero tanto tanto. Ustedes son mi mundo." __Santana said next._

"_And what does that mean?" Rachel asked. _

"_I was telling her/him that you are amazing." Santana said sitting up on her knees and giving Rachel a kiss. "And perfect…and you sing like an angel….And that I'm lucky to have you…I also said that you're both my world." Santana got out between kisses. _

"_I love you, Santana" Rachel said against Santana's lips. _

"_I love you too." _

END OF FLASHBACK

"Hello, earth to Rachel?" Santana called out for the third time. Rachel snapped back into reality and looked at Santana.

"Hmm?"

"I asked how long he's been up." Santana said.

"Oh your dad said he was up when he got up so like 5? He should get back to sleep until like nine." Rachel explained.

"I think we should bathe him first." Rachel nodded and they made their way to the bathroom.

"Do you want to put some clothes on?" Santana smirked.

"I'm wearing a robe Santana. You should put some clothes on. You're wearing a bra and boxers." Rachel huffed.

"Touché." Santana laughed.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXX O~

"Santana, why is there a bruise on your neck?" Brittany asked. After a long morning and some lazy cuddling Rachel and Santana decided to call some of the Glee members and go to the mall for some bonding time.

"Rachel bit me." Santana mumbled. Quinn and Puck snickered. Puck was holding a laughing Beth in his arms while Quinn held his hand as they walked through the mall.

"Rachel, that wasn't very nice." Brittany whined.

"No, I think she liked it." Kurt added from beside Blaine.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted. Santana rolled her eyes and looked in the stroller to check on Mario. This was the first time he'd been to the mall and he was really quiet. It didn't come as much of a surprise to Rachel and Santana because he was a relatively quiet baby.

"So how is it being parents?" Blaine asked.

"It's different. No more parties, or going to hang out, you know? Now I have to say 'oh I can't I have to watch my kid.'" Santana replied. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I can't go to between the sheets and belt out numbers in my room because I have to let him sleep. And going to New York will be hard, but we'll pull through."

"I bet. Having a baby while his parents are both in college? Santana is going to be pre med and Rachel is going to NYADA. That's going to be tough." Blaine replied.

"Well, my fathers are going to be there. And Kurt is going to NYADA as well so we won't be lonely. Also Santana is taking night classes, and summer classes which will put her in Medical school earlier. She'll be a doctor by the time she's 25. I plan to be on Broadway by 21. That way I'll be home during the day." Rachel explained.

"Wow, you really have this planned out huh?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah. We've spent a whole year planning it." Santana replied.

"So your dads are moving out there too?" Puck asked.

"Yes, they've always wanted to live in New York. So they decided that when I graduated high school we would all move there. Now that we have Mario and I'm in a committed relationship with Santana doesn't change that."

"That's awesome, Rachel. I always thought that you two moving there without others to help was going to be hectic and stressful, but you've got things covered." Quinn added.

"What about your parents, Santana?" Kurt asked.

"They have to stay here. My dad is Lima's top surgeon. If he leaves people die. My mom also thinks that Lima is the place she wants to grow old at, but I'm not going to be a Lima loser. I'm going to Columbia."

"Columbia? That's the top school in New York. How are you going to do that?" Puck asked stupidly.

"Actually I was contacted by the Dean himself saying that he knows I want to go, and he's impressed with my grades." Santana quipped.

"Seriously?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, he called her a month before Mario was born. She was in tears." Rachel confirmed.

"That's amazing, Sanny." Brittany cheered jumping up and down and clapping. Beth giggled and clapped too, but it's not like she really knew that they were talking about.

"Yup, and I checked with Figgins, and he said that if I continue with the grades I have now I will be valedictorian senior year." Santana smiled proudly.

"That's right. She will be accepted to Columbia and she will become a doctor. I have no doubts." Rachel beamed.

"Damn Lopez, I can't even pass biology." Puck chuckled.

"Watch your mouth around our daughter Puckerman." Quinn warned smacking him in the arm.

"Sorry." He mumbled to his girlfriend.

"Well, now that junior year is coming to an end since it is the middle of may, I think we should start thinking about things to do over the summer." Kurt said.

"Well, Rach is teaching some vocal lessons, and I'm going to be at home with Mario taking early college classes online. And whatever time is left over will be spent together. Our summer is booked." Santana explained and Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, and Beth is starting to get older so we have a summer of fun planned for her. We're taking her to the zoo and the beach and to Chuck E Cheese. There's not going to be a dull moment." Puck stated excitedly.

"Boo. You guys suck." Kurt whined.

"Sweetie, they're parents. They have to put their children first." Blaine explained.

"I know, but I'll miss when they were teenagers." Kurt stuck his tongue out at all the parents and Santana rolled her eyes.

"Just do what I do. I go to San's house and play with Mario while she's doing work." Brittany told them.

"Kurt, you can always come to my class and help my students hit the high F that you've mastered. I'm sure I'll need all the help I can get." Rachel told him.

"Or you could come a help watch Mario with Brittany. He always needs to spend time with his goddad." Santana smiled.

"Aw, you guys really want me to?" Rachel and Santana nodded.

"That goes for you too Blaine. You're welcome anytime." Santana said. They all smiled at the new side of Santana. She dropped her HBIC act when she was around her loved ones and they couldn't help but to feel closer to her.

"I like this side of you Santana. It's much easier to get along with." Kurt smiled.

"Well, I learned to grow up a little. Having a baby isn't for immature teenagers. I had to grow up and take responsibility. Now I'm a parent in a committed relationship and I have to think logically."

"She totally learned that from me." Quinn butted in.

"Whatever. Just a few days ago you were arguing with Puck about how the Powerpuff girls were better than Johnny Bravo." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yay! Powerpuff Gwirls!" Beth cheered.

"See even Beth likes them better." Quinn said to Puck.

"Yeah, because they're all girls. Maybe if we had a boy then he would like Johnny better." Puck countered.

"Hello? Can we please be adults here?" Rachel yelled over them.

"Auntie Rachie mad." Beth stated.

"Yeah she is." Santana replied. The group laughed and continued walking.

"Oh baby, we should go in Kohl's. They always have to cutest baby clothes. Plus summer is around the corner and all Mario has is pants. I don't want him to die from heat stroke." Rachel jumped up and down excitedly. Brittany nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Babe, he's a month old. He doesn't need to wear full outfits yet. Put him in a onsie and call it a day." Santana shrugged.

"NO! He has to have an outfit for everything." Rachel replied. Santana rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, let's go." Kurt, Quinn, Rachel, Brittany and Blaine cheered and ran into Kohl's taking the stroller and Beth with them.

"I feel bad for your son Lopez, he had too many girls in his life." Puck smirked.

Santana shrugged. "What can I do about it? Plus this makes Rachel happy."

"Wow, you're super whipped." Puck laughed. Santana punched him in the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I may be whipped, but it gets me some lady lovin. When was the last time you got to even touch Quinn?" the smirk on Puck's face fell and he sighed.

"Like last month. She's hard to get." Puck huffed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Rachel and I have a very active sex life. I do little things to show I love her and she swoons. It's worth it." Santana shrugged.

"I really do like this new you." Puck smiled.

"Okay, stop going soft on me. Let's go before Kurt and Rachel have my son looking like a doll." Santana said and they both made their way into Kohls.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXX O~

Hope you liked this. It was a pretty boring chapter if you ask me, but it was just a filler. Love you all

Until Next time,

LeeLeeRm


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 (Very graphic scene in this episode)

Later that same Saturday Rachel found herself sitting in Mercedes bedroom with Mercedes, Kurt, and Tina. Mercedes called them to have a girls night and Santana was with Mario, Puck, Mike, Sam, Quinn, Brittany, Beth, and Blaine.

"This is the first time you'll ever spend a night away from Mario, how do you feel?" Tina asked.

"I'm okay. Yeah, I constantly keeping thinking about what he's doing or if he's crying, but Santana is a great mother. She's even better with him than I am, so I'm fine." Rachel smiled.

"Aw, Rach. You're a good little mommy." Kurt cooed.

"Thank you." The conversation went on and they talked about everything from sex, to school, to glee club, to College.

"It feels good to talk to some girls. The past year had been crazy." Rachel smiled.

"I know right? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever." Mercedes added.

"I know, I'm sorry. I guess my life had just been insane. I had a baby and I managed to tame Santana Lopez, while getting my name out there in performing arts. I've just been crazy busy."

"I'm glad that we can least do this once in a while. I like hanging out with you guys." Kurt blushed.

"Me too." Rachel replied while Tina and Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"So guys, I have an idea about something I want to do for Santana. It involves taking one of the most popular songs in the world right now, and remaking it to be my own. Would you like to help?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. After what you did to help with Blaine and I's anniversary, I'll help with anything." Kurt said referring to when Rachel helped Blaine write an original song for Kurt and help come up with a dance.

"What did you have in mind?" Tina asked. Rachel began telling them her plan and they all smiled at her words.

"This is going to be fun." Mercedes smirked.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO~

Santana and Brittany sat alone in Santana's bedroom in a comfortable silence on Sunday morning. Brittany was playing with Mario while Santana filled out some applications online. The online college she was going to be studying with had lots of things to fill out and get completed by the time summer came around. Not to mention the tuition it was costing to take these classes.

"Sanny, do you want more kids with Rachel?" Brittany asked. Santana looked up from her laptop and gave a confused look to Brittany.

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Well, I think you and Rachel make really cute babies and you guys should have more." Brittany smiled.

Santana smiled widely at the thought of having another baby with Rachel, but she definitely wasn't ready for another one. She was barely ready for Mario when he showed up. Even though she really couldn't see herself with anyone but Rachel, she wasn't sure she was ready for more children or even Marriage.

"Maybe we will."

"Good, because Lord Tubbington was talking about having a baby with that cat down the street Lola. He really likes her and I told him if you and Rachel had another baby then he could have one."

"Britt, Lord Tubbington is a stud. I'm surprised he already doesn't have kids." Santana laughed. Mario smiled at the sound of his moms laugh and that made Santana and Brittany smile widely.

"San! He smiled!" Brittany cheered.

"Yeah, he smiled a few weeks ago. He doesn't do it often, but when he does he looks adorable." Santana smiled.

"Santana, can I ask you something?" Brittany asked. Santana noticed the use of her full name and instantly knew Brittany was being serious.

"Of course Britt."

"Why do you think we didn't work out?" Brittany asked quietly.

Santana sighed and set her laptop on her bed before making her way to sit next to Brittany. "I'm not one hundred percent sure. I mean, would I change anything about the time that we were together? No, but I think that we were meant to be just best friends. I look at you as more of a sister, and I think that's what we need to be."

"I think so too." Brittany smiled and Santana kissed her on the cheek.

"Plus, if it weren't for us figuring that out, I wouldn't have Mario." Santana added rubbing Mario's stomach which got him to smile again.

"He's really smiley today." Santana giggled completely forgetting about her prior activities.

"Yeah, I bet it's because he has gas. I read online that when babies smile a lot they have to fart or burp, so then I asked Lord Tubbington if he had to fart and he said that when he farts it smells like barbeque sauce." Brittany told her. Santana shook her head and laughed. Santana's phone began to ring and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered not bothering to look at the caller ID because it was either Rachel or Puck.

"Hey sweetie." Rachel's bright voice sounded through the phone.

"Hey babe, did you just wake up?" Santana asked playing with Mario's hand with her free hand.

"Yes, the girls and I had a late night. What about you? Are you home alone?"

"No, Britt is here." Santana replied.

"Oh, did she stay the night?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Rachel replied quickly.

"Don't be like that." Santana whispered standing and walking out of the room leaving an oblivious Brittany to play with Mario.

"I didn't say anything."

"Rachel, I know you. I know your voices and what you mean by the way you say something. What's wrong with Britt staying the night?"

"Nothing. I have no problem with that. Can we just change the subject?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, please. What are you doing right now?" Santana let a small smile grace her face.

"I am gathering my things and walking out to my car. I should be home in fifteen minutes, but I have something to show you."

"Oh? What is it?" Santana smirked.

"You'll have to wait and see. My dad and daddy called and they want to take Mario for a boys day and they were on their way over. I assume they've already contacted you?"

"Yeah, Mario is all ready. I packed his diaper bag and got the car seat out of my car. He's all set." Santana told her.

"Okay, then the only thing that's keeping me from showing you your surprise is the fact that you have company." Rachel purred seductively. Since being with Santana, Rachel had perfected a lot. Like being able to calm her down when she was angry, mastering oral sex, and making Santana melt with her sex voice.

"That's not a problem, because Britt has dance class in half an hour." Santana told her.

"Good." Rachel giggled seductively.

"You are such a tease." Santana groaned into the phone.

"I know. I'll be home soon." Rachel laughed at the desperation in Santana's voice. She definitely was a horny teenager. Not that she was complaining.

"Okay, see you when you get here." Santana sighed and hung up the phone. The doorbell rang and Santana made her way down the stairs. She pulled the door open to see Leroy and Hiram Berry standing on the other side with bright faces and baseball gear on.

"Hey guys." Santana pulled both men into a hug.

"Hello Santana. I hope Mario is ready for his day of fun with the guys." Leroy said.

"Oh he is. He's been smiling a lot today so I think I knows."

"Aw, that's cute. So, where is he?" Hiram asked.

"He's up in my room with Brittany. I'll go get him." Santana turned and made her way back upstairs. When she got back in her room she saw Brittany holding Mario above her head talking to him in a cute voice.

"-and then we sang our hearts out and when won Regionals. Don't tell your mami, but I think without her we would've never won. She's so talented." Santana couldn't help but smile.

"No I think that was you. You danced your little heart out." Santana said honestly.

"Thank you." Brittany blushed.

"But unfortunately Mario has to go. Rachel's dads are here." Brittany nodded understandingly and stood with Mario in her arms.

"You want me to carry him down while you grab his bag?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded before grabbing his diaper bag and following Brittany out of the room and back down the stairs.

"There he is!" Hiram cheered when he saw Mario.

"Hey Mr. and Mr. Berry." Brittany greeted.

"Hello Brittany, nice to see you again." Leroy answered as Hiram took Mario from Brittany's arms.

"You too." Santana handed Leroy Mario's bag.

"Can I say bye to him?" Santana asked with a cute pouty face.

"Of course. Who am I to take your son away without letting you say bye first." Leroy chuckled as Santana took Mario from him.

"Adiós Mario. Te quiero. Diviértete con tus abuelos. Te veré esta noche." Santana told him before kissing his forehead and cheeks and handed him back to Hiram.

"Have fun guys." Santana told them, and with that they were out the door.

"Okay San, I have to go to dance rehearsal, but I'll see you at school tomorrow right?" Brittany asked.

"Yup. I'll be there." Brittany hugged Santana and kissed her cheek before making her way out the door aswell.

"And just like that I'm alone." Santana muttered to herself. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat at the table. She pulled out her phone to quickly check her Facebook.

_**Artie Abrams is in a relationship. **_

_**Mercedes Jones, Noah "Puck" Puckerman, Sam Evans, and 44 others like this.**_

**Sam Evans: **_Congrats man. Can't wait to meet her._

**Noah "Puck" Puckerman:**_ Does she have a sister or a hot mom? Hook me up man!_

**Artie Abrams:**_ Shut up Puck._

Santana clicked like and she was about comment when she heard another car pull up in the driveway. Not even three minutes later the door was swung open and Rachel walked in with a smirk on her face.

"I'm home!" She called out oblivious to the fact that Santana was sitting at the dining room table looking at her.

"I'm right here." Santana smirked when Rachel jumped. Rachel quickly made her way over to Santana and threw herself into her girlfriends arms and attacking her lips. Santana smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"You taste like oranges." Rachel giggled.

"Britt and I cut up some oranges and ate them with orange juice." Santana replied.

"Oh?" Rachel laughed.

"What? Brittany really likes oranges. It was her idea."

"You two are adorable." Rachel smiled and kissed Santana's forehead.

"No, she's adorable. I'm super sexy. And speaking of sexy, I believe you said you had a surprise for me." Santana reminded.

"That I do. So if you want it you have to go upstairs and sit on the bed. I'll be there in one second." Rachel told her. Santana leaned in a kissed her once more before doing as she was told. Rachel smirked after her girlfriend and went to go change into the outfit she had bought for Santana.

~XOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXO~

Santana sat on the bed in her I 'heart' NY boxers and a Cheerios t-shirt. Rachel came into the room with a long robe on and a teasing smile on her face.

"You ready baby?" Rachel asked in the same seductive voice that she used over the phone.

"Hell yeah." Santana cheered. She could feel herself getting excited from the anticipation.

"First, I have to put on some music." Rachel purred pulling out a CD and walking over to Santana's surround sound to place the CD in the CD/DVD player.

"What songs are on there?" Santana asked.

"There is only one song on this CD. I think you're gonna like it." The music started to play and Rachel turned up the volume so it played loudly through the speakers. Santana recognized the song as Dance for You by Beyonce.

"Oh my god." Santana moaned as Rachel pulled her robe off to reveal a baby blue teddy lingerie set. It hugged Rachel's body in all the right places and Santana couldn't take her eyes off her.

"Do you like it?" Rachel purred. All Santana could do was nod. Soon the introduction was over and Rachel's voice flowed through the speakers and Santana's jaw dropped.

"You're singing this?" Rachel nodded and made her way to Santana swaying her hips seductively.

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes__  
__Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes__  
__Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes__  
__Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, oh, yes__  
__Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, oh, yes__  
__Wanna show you how much I value what you say,__  
__Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, oh, yes__  
__Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart,__  
__Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, oh, yes__  
__Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me,__  
__I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be!_

Rachel was now straddling Santana's lap and grinding down on her while moaning lowly in Santana's ear. Every time Santana tried to reach out to run her hand over Rachel's breasts or grab her hips Rachel would lightly smack her hand away and shake her finger at her. Santana was painfully hard and Rachel couldn't help but smirk that she had this much of an effect on Santana.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind__  
__And I can't help but to think about it day and night,__  
__I wanna make that body rock__  
__Sit back and watch!__Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh__  
__Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh__  
__Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body__  
__Boy I like it when you watch me, ah__  
__Tonight it's going down__  
__I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,__  
__Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe__  
__Baby let me put my body on your body__  
__Promise not to tell nobody__  
__'Cause it's 'bout to go down!__  
_

Rachel reached up and undid her bra and let it fall off her body and pulled Santana's shirt off after. She figured if Santana had to be teased like this she could at least get a nice strip tease._You'll never need 2 'cause I will be your number 1__  
__Them other chicks are superficial__  
__But I know you know I'm the one__  
__That's why I'm all into you_

Rachel got off of Santana and began dancing in front of the bed making Santana's jaw drop. She couldn't tear her eyes away. She couldn't even blink.

_'Cause I can recognize that you know that__  
__That's why I'm backing this thing back__  
__Pop-popping this thing back__  
__Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back_

Rachel shook her ass around so sensually there that Santana's arousal sky rocketed. She could honestly say she has never been this turned on before.

_This is for the time you gave me flowers__  
__For the world that is ours__  
__For the mula, for the power of love__  
__And no I won't never ever e-ever give you up__  
__And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough__  
__A woman in the street and a freak in the you know what__  
__Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show__  
__Sanny you know what's up!_

Rachel climbed back onto Santana and started grinding again. By this time Santana's bra was discarded and she was left in her boxers. Rachel could feel Santana's arousal under her, but she took it as motivation to grind down harder.

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind__  
__And I can't help but to think about it day and night,__  
__I wanna make that body rock__  
__Sit back and watch!__Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh__  
__Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh__  
__Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body__  
__Boy I like it when you watch me, ah__  
__Tonight it's going down__  
__I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,__  
__I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe__  
__I'm gonna put my body on your body__  
__Promise not to tell nobody__  
__'Cause it's about to go down!_

Santana was finally allowed to grab Rachel waist and pull her in for a smoldering kiss. This kiss was sloppy and wet, but that's what made it all the more sexy. Santana could get used to this.

"Baby you are so fucking sexy." Santana moaned into Rachel's ear. Rachel smirked at Santana's words and sucked on her neck and collar bone leaving marks. They would have some serious explaining to do tomorrow in Glee.

"Do you want to fuck me Santana?" Rachel growled in her ear pulling Santana's hair hard. Santana moaned and nodded her head.

_Imma take this time to show you how much you mean to me__  
__'Cause you are all I need__  
__No__money__can emphasize or describe the love that's in between the lines__  
__girl look into my eyes__  
__When I'm grinding on you, this is beyond sex__  
__girl I'm high on you, and if it's real__  
__Then you know how I feel__  
__Rocking on you, babe, rocking, rocking, on you, babe__  
__Swirling on you, babe,__  
__In my mind all I can think about is a frame for our future__  
__And the pictures of the past,__  
__And a chance to make this love last, oh, oh_

At this point Santana couldn't take it anymore and she quickly flipped Rachel over and tore the new underwear off of her girlfriend before pulling her boxers down.

"Wait baby, condom." Rachel groaned. Santana reached in her nightstand drawer and pulled one out. Rachel took it from her hand and ripped it open before sliding it on…with her mouth.

"Oh god Rachel." Santana moaned. Santana entered Rachel roughly making them both moan.

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh__  
__Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh__  
__Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body__  
__Boy I like it when you watch me, ah__  
__Tonight it's going down__  
__I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,__  
__I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe__  
__I'm wanna put my body on your body__  
__Promise not to tell nobody__  
__'Cause it's about to go down, oh!__Watch me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby__  
__Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby__  
__Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby__  
__Wanna make that body rock__  
__Sit back and watch!__  
__Me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby__  
__Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby__  
__Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby__  
__Wanna make that body rock__  
__Sit back and watch!_

"Oh god San, HARDER!" Rachel screamed. Santana was pounding relentlessly into Rachel.

"Rachel, you're so fucking sexy! So fucking tight." Santana groaned out.

"Santana you feel so good inside me baby. Fuck me San. Fuck me!" Rachel screamed at the top of her range. Kurt's high F has nothing on this.

_Yes__  
__Yes__  
__Yes__  
__Oh, yes__  
__Oh, yes__  
__Yes__  
__Yes__  
__Oh, yes_

Santana and Rachel could both feel their climax nearing as the ending of the song rolled around. The bed was squeaking loudly under them as Santana pounded hard and fast into Rachel. Never had they ever been this hard and fast. Rachel loved it. She flipped them over so she was now riding Santana like crazy.

"Say my name." Rachel growled and pulled Santana's hair.

"Rachel. Oh god. Rachel!" Santana screamed.

"Full name Santana." Rachel pulled harder.

"Rachel Barbra Berry!"

"Who do you belong to? Who can make you feel like this Santana?" Rachel growled again.

"You baby. Only you."

"Oh god San, I'm so close." Rachel moaned and arched her back.

"Let go baby." Santana moaned. And that's what Rachel did. Her walls clenched tightly around Santana as her orgasm flowed through her full force.

"Oh fuck!" Rachel moaned. Feeling Rachel climax made Santana follow right after her. Santana wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and stilled her movements and pulled her tightly to her body as she felt her orgasm hit her. Santana's eyes were screwed shut and she was shaking. They were like that until both of them came down from their high.

"That was so fucking hot." Rachel panted.

"That was the best sex I've ever had. EVER!" Santana panted back.

"You're welcome." Rachel smirked.

"When did you record that song?" Santana asked.

"Last night. We recorded it at my house and then we went to Victoria secret to buy that lingerie, which you ruined." Rachel laughed gesturing to the torn up underwear on the bed.

"I'll buy some more." Santana shrugged.

"Did you like your surprise?" Rachel asked.

"Are you kidding? Every time I hear that song I'm gonna think about this." Santana laughed.

"Wanna hear a secret?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"I recorded the whole thing." Rachel said.

"Really? Like we have a sex tape now?" Santana asked excitedly. Rachel nodded and pointed to the video camera that was on the DVD player.

"I figured you would want to remember this."

"Hell yeah I do. You're the best." Santana kissed Rachel hungrily.

"Again, you're welcome. But now I need some water. My throat hurts from all the screaming." Rachel giggled.

"Let's go." Santana pulled out of Rachel and threw the condom in the trash can next to the bed. She put her boxers back on and her shirt.

"Rachel, I think you should put some clothes on before I take you against the door." Santana warned. Rachel rolled her eyes playfully and put her robe on. They made their way to the kitchen just as the landline began to ring.

"What a coincidence." Rachel muttered. Santana picked up the phone and pressed it to her ear as she sat at the table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Santana, its Rickey." Santana's face lit up.

"Hey Rickey!" Santana beamed.

"Hey _hermana menor, _what are you up to?"

"Just hanging out with Rachel." Santana shrugged.

"Where's Mario?" Rickey asked.

"He's with Rachel's dads. They wanted to spend a day with him." Santana explained.

"Oh, well I just called to tell mom and dad that I'll be home in two weeks."

"Really? That's great." Santana smiled.

"Yeah I know, but I have to go. Make sure you tell mom and dad what I said."

"I will. Bye." Santana hung up the phone and looked at Rachel who was reading the Time magazine that was laying on the counter. Santana couldn't help but notice that Rachel was almost completely back to her original size that she was before being pregnant with Mario. All except the size of her breasts. Not that Santana was complaining.

"Why are you staring at me?" Rachel asked with an amused face.

"Because you're the most beautiful woman on planet Earth." Santana said honestly. Rachel blushed madly and went to sit on Santana's lap.

"You wanna know another secret?" Rachel whispered.

"Of course." Santana replied kissing the side of Rachel's face several times.

"I love you. So so so much." Rachel told her.

"I love you too. More than words." Santana replied and pulled Rachel in for another kiss.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

Another chapter down. Okay, so the smut scene was my doing this time. How was it? I tried my hardest lol. I love you all because you review and make me happy!

Do you think I should add a few flashbacks in here? Like their first time. Rachel finding out she was preggers? Just tell me :p

P.S. Did you all see Glee season 4 ep.1? When Rachel was crying on the phone to Kurt, I couldn't help but imagine she was talking to Santana. Also Brittana is going to be huge this season! I love Santana! She's amazing!

Until Next Time,

LeeLeeRm


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A month and a half later

Mario was now three months old and school was finally out for the summer. Now that Mario had officially left the new born stage he was starting to have a better grasp on life. He was definitely a chubby baby, but that made him all the more cute. He was now able to support his own head and respond when called to. Mario was a happy baby and that meant he was always smiling. He would especially smile when his mommies sang or laughed. Now that he was able to support his own head he was able to start following objects with his eyes and grabbing stuff. This meant anytime someone had something in their hand Mario was instantly trying to grab it. He was now sleeping through most of the night now as well. Mostly 6 to 7 hours depending on how long his nap that day was. Rachel and Santana were proud of how much their little baby had grown.

"Mario, look what mommy has! It's keys!" Rachel cheered as she shook the vibrantly colored objects in front of her son's face. Mario instantly shared her enthusiasm as he tried to grab them from her hand.

"Do you like the keys?" Rachel asked in the same baby voice and Mario gave a small noise in respond. Now that he was able to hold his head up he was on his stomach a lot. Every baby needed lots of tummy time and Mario sure got a lot.

"Babe, did he eat already?" Santana asked walking into Rachel's room. Now that school was out Santana and Rachel agreed to spend the weekends with Leroy and Hiram and weekdays with Maria and Carlos because Santana had the most room for the three of them.

"No, I was about to feed him now. Do you want to make a bottle for me?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and pulled out the baby formula. Since Mario was growing older they decided breast milk was only for when he was about to sleep and formula was to be fed to him during the day.

"How was class yesterday?" Santana asked carefully measuring the right amount of formula.

"Boring. I can't believe that none of the students know any scales. This is supposed to be a class of advanced singers. They're more like beginners." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What did you expect? People think they can sing into a mic and auto tune their voice to become millionaires. Music sucks now." Santana chuckled.

"I'm just happy that it's only three days a week. I would kill myself if I had them all week." Rachel sighed and began jiggling the keys in front of Mario again.

"I feel the same way about my online classes. I only have 198 hours left in this course. If I complete it all with a 4 point then I get my credits." Santana told her while screwing on the top to the bottle and shaking it vigorously.

"So how long so you think that's going to take you?"

"Well there are roughly 104 days in summer vacation and if I do three hours a day from now on it will only take me 55 days to complete this course." Santana smirked handing Rachel the bottle.

"Wow, fast math." Rachel sat Mario against her chest and put the bottle in his mouth. His first instinct was to swing his arms at it and try to knock it out of Rachel's hand. When he didn't get the result he wanted he whine and moved his head from side to side trying to get it away from his face.

"I don't think he's happy." Santana laughed. Rachel sighed and moved the bottle around to try and get him to stop whining and moving his head. After a few minutes of trying Rachel gave up and set the bottle down.

"I think he wants the tit." Santana told her.

"I think so too." Rachel replied pulling her shirt up and letting Mario latch on. This time he didn't fight but sucked greedily on the nipple.

"So I was thinking we go hang with Puck and Quinn tonight. Quinn said Beth has been asking for the baby. She's a smart girl." Santana smiled.

"Definitely. I think we need to spend some time with a couple that also has a child." Rachel replied.

"Me too. Plus Mario needs a girlfriend. Sure Beth is older than him, but he's a stud. He could definitely win her over." Santana smirked.

"Not funny. My son will not interact with girls until he is at least 18. I don't need him catching some type of disease from some tramp."

"Please, every girl in the school is going to want him. He's my boy." Santana stated like any other proud father would.

"You're such a guy." Rachel groaned.

"I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Plus I was just kidding. Of course I want my son to be in a committed relationship before he does anything with a girl. I don't want him to have a teen pregnancy like we did. I mean I don't regret anything now, but if I could've waited to have a baby I would've." Santana explained.

"Me too, but I'm not complaining. I like being a mom." Rachel beamed.

"Me too." Santana pecked Rachel's lips and rubbed her sons stomach as he ate. All of a sudden Rachel groaned and jerked a little in discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Santana's eyes gave Rachel a once over to try to find any source of pain.

"Mario is using his gums. It isn't pleasant." Rachel groaned.

"So he likes to bite?" Santana smirked.

"You truly are a pervert. I hope that our son doesn't develop your vulgar sense of humor." Rachel rolled her eyes and that only made Santana's smirk grow larger.

"You know you love me."

Rachel was quiet for a moment before she looked into Santana's eyes with lots of love in them. "I really do." Rachel smiled.

"I love you too." Santana kissed Rachel's lips chastely before going to turn the TV on.

"What are you going to watch?"

"The new Spongebob episode comes on in six minutes." Santana reminded. Never had Santana ever missed an episode of Spongebob, and if she knew that she was going to she would record in on her DVR and watch it later.

"Sweetie, I think you have an unhealthy obsession with Spongebob. He was meant for five year old kids, not 17 year old women."

"No, he was meant for horny gay people who watch adult swim." Now Rachel understood Santana's connection with Spongebob. He was the only gay cartoon character on television.

"That's why you like him so much." Rachel whispered mostly to herself. Mario was now trying to grab the nipple with his hand as he looked at it. Rachel sat him back up and fixed her shirt.

"Yeah, I liked the fact that Spongebob is gay, and he's totally in love with Patrick." Santana shrugged.

"Aw, you're such a closet romantic." Rachel cooed. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed Mario from Rachel's arms and began to burp him. The rest of the afternoon was spent watching Spongebob, cuddling, and playing with Mario.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

Puck and Santana watched as their girlfriends conversed across the table about all the cute things their children did. Santana wasn't really paying attention because Rachel kept running her hand up and down Santana's thigh getting dangerously close to Santana's member.

"Mommy?" Beth called from her highchair next to the table. Mario was sitting in his car seat that was attached a car seat holder provided by the restaurant.

"Yes sweetie?" Quinn replied to her daughter. Never had Santana ever thought that Quinn would be such a great mom.

"I hungy." Beth stated with an adorable pout.

"Okay sweetie, the nice lady is going to bring out our food in a second okay?" Beth nodded and went back to scribbling in her paper with some crayons.

"This girl is just like her father. She loves to eat." Quinn laughed.

"That's my girl. She eats anything. Just the other day she asked for some of my steak. I was so proud. I love a girl that can eat." Puck stated proudly.

"I hope Mario doesn't gain Santana's appetite. She eats five times a day." Rachel giggled.

"I love to eat. When I was on the Cheerios we weren't even allowed to talk about food around coach Sylvester unless we wanted to run laps." Santana explained.

"That's so true. One time she caught San, Brittany and I at McDonald's and she made us run five miles the next day." Quinn told them.

"What was Sue doing at McDonalds?" Puck chuckled.

"Apparently she goes through the drive through and orders food just so she can go in and throw it at them. She's a pretty harsh lady." Santana explained.

"Oh trust me I know. She once caught me making out with some girl in sophomore year and told me that if she caught me again she would make me eat my own pubes. Who says shit like that?" Puck chuckled. Quinn's eyes widened and she slapped Puck on the wrist.

"Watch your mouth Puckerman!" She scolded.

"Sorry babe." Puck pouted.

"Aw, Puck is so whipped." Santana laughed.

"Santana, it is completely rude to make fun of others in front of them. I will not tolerate such childish behavior." Rachel scolded.

"Sorry." Santana muttered under her breath. Puck snickered and Rachel shot him a glare as well.

"Anyway, let's talk about Mario. How has he been?" Quinn gestured to the baby that was swatting at the toys dangling above him. Rachel smiled and pulled him out of the car seat so he could sit on her lap.

"He's been great. The doctor said he is right on track with his development and soon he'll be holding stuff!" Santana answered excitedly.

"Wow Lopez, you've made such a complete change since the beginning of high school. You were the horny party girl that was banging every chick in sight, and now you're in a committed relationship with a kid and you're such a great mom. I would've never guessed."Quinn smiled dearly at her best friend.

"Well I could say the same thing about you tubbers. I never expected us to be responsible. This is so surreal." Santana chuckled.

"I think Santana is better this way. She is the perfect girlfriend. Always making sure I'm happy and putting my needs first. Also she takes care of Mario and we don't really ever argue. I never thought I would be in a relationship that was as easy as breathing." Rachel told them. Santana looked at her with love in her eyes and they kissed chastely.

"You two are too cute. Man up Lopez." Puck demanded.

"Says the guy that's wearing an outfit his girlfriend picked out for him." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Stop it S, he looks cute." Quinn stated with a smile.

"Thank you baby." Puck pouted and kissed Quinn.

"Aw, look at us. In serious relationships and with kids. Who says that teen pregnancy has to be a bad thing? I find that it brings us together." Rachel said happily.

"I couldn't agree more." Santana smiled.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

The next day Rachel was up at six in the morning to get ready for a long day of teaching vocal lessons. She gently pried herself out of Santana's arms and into the bathroom. She stripped and got into the shower to wash away all the sleep. Now that Mario was three months he was harder to calm down. Once he started crying he didn't want to stop until she gave him what he wanted.

Santana was being a saint though. Anytime Mario was around her she was able to get him quiet quickly and efficiently. Rachel was extremely grateful for that. Since she was working a lot now and Santana was home with Mario, Santana knew exactly how to make him happy again.

"Rachel?" She heard Santana's voice through the bathroom door.

"Yes?" Rachel pulled open the shower curtain to hear Santana better.

"Do you want some breakfast before you go? I can make you some vegan pancakes." Rachel's heart fluttered at those words. Santana made pancakes for her in morning after their first time. The memory of the night came flooding back to her.

FLASHBACK

Rachel and Santana had been dating for just over three months and they couldn't be happier. Tonight they had went out to the lake and had a picnic on the water.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked from in front of Santana. They were sitting on a blanket looking out over the water with Rachel's back pressed into Santana's front. Santana's arms were wrapped tightly around Rachel. Rachel was wearing Santana's letterman jacket over her sun dress due to the fact that it was a little chilly and Santana could not have her girl cold.

"You." Santana answered back.

"What about me?" Rachel took Santana's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Just that you're amazing. I can't believe that I wasted so much time being mean to you. Now I realize how stupid I was and that I love you and-."

"Wait, you love me?" Rachel cut her off. Santana's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. When Santana didn't reply Rachel turned around in her arms and looked Santana directly in the eyes.

"Rachel…I love you." Santana finally said.

"Santana, I love you too. I was way too afraid to tell you, but now I can. I've loved you since the first time I laid eyes on you." Rachel shrugged.

"I love you so much, Rachel." Santana whispered. They leaned in and kissed passionately. When the kiss became heated Santana felt her member beginning to stir and she tried to pull away before she got too carried away, but Rachel only leaned forward more pushing her tongue into Santana's mouth. Rachel moved her hands down Santana's chest and to her crotch.

Santana pulled way panting. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything." Rachel whispered back. Santana let Rachel climb on top of her lap and continue kissing her passionately.

"Baby, are you sure you're ready? I don't want to pressure you into anything." Santana told her.

"Sweetie, I want this. I know you're worried because when I was with Finn I said that I wanted to wait until I was twenty five, but I know that I want my first time to be with you." Rachel's eyes showed nothing but honesty and love.

"Okay, but if you're uncomfortable we stop okay? You have to let me know." Santana warned. Rachel nodded and kissed Santana again. This time Santana let Rachel pull her shirt off her very toned Cheerios abs. Rachel moaned at the sight.

"Your abs are so amazing." Rachel got out between kisses. Santana smirked at grabbed one of Rachel's hands only to guide them down her stomach. Her stomach muscles tensed under her touch and it was Rachel's turn to smirk at the effect she had on Santana.

Next to go was Rachel's dress. Santana made sure to pull away from the kiss and look Rachel in the eyes as she did this so she could notice any hesitation, but all she saw was love and trust. Once Rachel's dress was off Santana couldn't help but to stare at Rachel's amazing body. The swell of her breasts were just right and her stomach was flat and perfectly tanned just like the rest of the singer's body. For someone so short her legs seemed to go on forever and they looked so smooth and touchable.

"San? Are you gonna stare at me or are you going to make love to me?" Rachel smirked. Santana could tell that Rachel had some plans for tonight when she saw that Rachel was wearing a lace lingerie set. In a moments time their lips are back on each other's and Santana found her hand gliding all across Rachel's body eliciting small moans from the smaller girl.

Rachel pulled at Santana's belt, trying to get it off. When she was finally successful Santana helped her guide her pants down her legs. Thankfully the Lopez's owned a private spot by the lake or else some pervert was going to get quite a show. Santana tried to cover the tent in her boxers so Rachel didn't feel uncomfortable, but Rachel stopped her and quickly straddled her lap. Santana couldn't help but moan at the pressure on her member.

"Do you have a condom?" Rachel asked while kissed down Santana's jaw. Santana, unable to created words, nodded. Blindly reaching for her pants, Santana pulled out a condom from her back pocket. She was always prepared for any situation.

Santana reached behind Rachel and pulled off her bra before flipping them over so she could start a trail of wet kisses down Rachel neck and collar bone. Rachel moaned loudly and mentally begged Santana to go lower. Santana looked up at Rachel once more looking for permission to continue, but she only saw Rachel's face scrunched up in pleasure and this gave her motivation to continue. She let her mouth trail down to Rachel's breasts hungrily taking a nipple into her mouth. This made Rachel's back arch off of the blanket and tangle her fingers into Santana's hair. Santana soon pulled away from one and gave the same attention to the other.

"Oh Santana, that feels so good." Rachel moaned. Santana had never heard anything sexier than a Rachel Berry moan before. As Santana was doing that Rachel unclipped Santana's bra and pulled it off so they were both just in their underwear and Rachel in her heels.

"Santana." Rachel moaned out again. Santana smirked against her chest before pulling away. Their lips were reattached to each other's and Rachel's hands made their way into Santana's boxers grabbing her member softly. Santana moaned into Rachel's mouth and Rachel took the opportunity to push her tongue into Santana's mouth.

Santana pushed her boxers down leaving her completely naked. Rachel's eyes widened at the sight of Santana. She stood a full 8 and a half inches long.

"You're so big. How are you going to fit inside me?" Rachel panicked. Santana couldn't help but to smile smugly and run her fingers lightly over Rachel's sex.

"Trust me babe. It's gonna feel really good." Santana reassured. Rachel nodded, trusting Santana, and grabbing her member again while Santana worked on pulling off Rachel's underwear. Now they were both completely naked and ready.

Rachel began jerking Santana's member lightly while rubbing her thumb around the head. If you asked Rachel, she would say she had no idea what the heck she was doing as this was all so new to her. But if you asked Santana, she would tell you that Rachel was some kind of sex goddess that knew exactly how to get Santana off, because what she was doing felt _so good_.

"Mmm, Rachel. That feels amazing." Santana moaned. Rachel blushed and continued her movements, liking the way Santana sounded when she moaned like that.

"Uh. Rach, if you don't…_fuck_…if you don't stop. I'm…gonna cum." Santana got out between moans. Rachel pulled her hand back with a blush on her face and Santana groaned at the loss of contact.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." Rachel apologized.

"Don't apologize. I just don't want to finish before you're satisfied." Santana explained. Rachel nodded and kissed Santana again. Santana pulled on the condom while her lips were occupied and positioned herself in front of Rachel's center.

"Are you sure about this baby? We can stop right now." Santana asked one last time. Rachel looked up into Santana's eyes and nodded again.

"I'm sure San. Please make love to me." Rachel almost whined.

"Okay. It's going to hurt at first. If you want me to stop tell me okay?" Santana asked and Rachel nodded once again. Santana kissed Rachel again as she guided her member into Rachel. She didn't miss the sharp intake of breath that Rachel took as the head squeezed its way into Rachel's tight center.

"You okay?" Santana asked. It was taking everything in Santana not to push the rest of the way into Rachel's warm, wet, tight center until she exploded, because Rachel just felt _that good_.

"Yes, please continue." Rachel whined. Santana pushed until she felt something blocking her path, and she knew that this was the part where most girls start crying.

"Baby, this is going to hurt." Santana warned and pushed through the barrier. She had officially "popped Rachel's cherry" as Puck would call it. Rachel winced and wrapped her legs around Santana.

"Ow Santana." Rachel whined. She felt tears sting her eyes and Santana's heart fell. She was about to pull out when Rachel's legs wrapped tighter around her.

"Honey, we can stop. It's okay." Santana told her and tried to pull out again.

"No. Just give me a minute. I'll be okay." Rachel pleaded. Santana stayed still for a minute before Rachel nodded and she pushed the rest of herself in.

"Santana you can move." Rachel stated after a minute of stillness.

"Okay." Santana slowly started to push in and out of Rachel, moaning lightly as she felt Rachel's tight sex swallow her. Rachel's eyes were closed as she felt the pain of being so stretched out.

Soon the pain dissolved and Rachel felt bursts of pleasure take over her being.

"Oh Santana." Rachel moaned.

"Does it feel good baby?" Santana moaned out. She was so close to the edge, but she was not letting go until Rachel was satisfied.

"Yes! Faster Santana!" Rachel panted. She was really starting to get into in now. She was bringing her hips up to meet Santana's powerful thrusts while pulling Santana's hair like a mad woman.

"Rachel, you're so tight! You feel so good baby. I love you so much." Santana moaned out. Rachel still wasn't used to hearing it yet, but she loved when Santana said she loved her. This brought her closer to her climax.

"Uh!...Santana. I think I'm gonna…" Before she can even finish her sentence she felt her orgasm take over her entire being.

"Oh shit Rachel!" Santana kept pounding until she felt herself follow Rachel over the edge. They stayed in this position until they both came down from their high.

"That was amazing Rachel. I love you." Santana panted and kissed Rachel lightly.

"I love you too. I'm glad I shared that with you." Rachel smiled into the kiss. Santana pulled out and threw the condom in the bag that had for garbage. They got dressed and cuddled for the rest of the evening until it was time for Santana to bring Rachel home. Both girls couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces.

Santana ended up staying the night over Rachel's house that night and when they woke up the next morning the world seemed to be brighter and prettier.

"Goodmorning my love." Santana whispered to Rachel.

"Hi." Rachel giggled back. She kept replaying yesterday in her mind over and over again and still hadn't found a single thing unperfect about it.

"I had an amazing time last night." Santana told her.

"Me too. I'm so glad my first time was with you. I didn't know sex felt so good." Rachel laughed.

"Yeah it does. You were really, _really_ good for a first timer though. Are you sure you haven't been practicing?" Santana joked.

"Nope. I'm just very talented." Rachel smirked.

"That you are. And since you're so talented, I'm going to be your slave today and make you breakfast. I'm an awesome cook and I think it's about time you've had _Mi famoso fuera de este mundo panqueques._ Vegan style."

"You're making me pancakes?" Rachel asked excitedly. Santana nodded.

"I think you're going to love them. My entire family thinks they're _perfecto_."

"I can't wait." Rachel smiled and kissed Santana lightly. With that Santana was off to the kitchen to cook her girl some food. Oh how she loved her.

END OF FLASHBACK.

"Rachel? You okay in there?" Santana asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Pancakes sound great baby. Thank you." Rachel called back.

"No problem. Be downstairs into twenty." And with that Santana was gone. Rachel just hoped that the rest of this day would be as perfect as this morning was turning out to be.

~OXOXOXOXOXOXO~

So I wrote the love scene. I hope you liked it I have lots more in store for you guys and lots more smut. Plus Mario is only going to get cuter. I hope you all are excited!

Until Next time,

LeeLeeRm


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Ugh! No Joshua! You can't just sing random notes and expect to sound good. You have to sing what is one the paper. Understand?" Rachel almost shouted. For a group of students that called themselves "Advanced" they sure weren't advanced. Sure they were only 12, but when she was 12 she could do scales backwards and without losing breath. These kids needed lots of help.

"Ms. Berry, I can't sing these high ass notes. They're not in my range." Joshua complained. He was known as the class slacker and he was constantly holding the class back.

"You have to train your voice to hit those. A little practice and extra effort will get you there." Rachel told him.

"No offence, but what do you know? I mean I get that you're like an amazing singer and all, but not everyone can be like you." Tiffany scoffed.

"You think I got to where I am today from having that attitude? I worked my ass off every day to get myself even a fraction of a step closer to my dream. You all need to understand that nothing is going to come to you if you don't try." Rachel stressed.

"You didn't try to get pregnant and that came to you." Tiffany quipped and everyone's jaw dropped.

"How does my son have anything to do with your vocal training? Just because you're not good enough to know an A from and E doesn't mean you can bring my family into this." Rachel defended.

"I'm just saying. You're 17 and a mother trying to tell me that I have to work hard for my dreams. How do you even know that you're working hard enough for your dreams? You don't know that you got into NYADA or Juliard so why do you get to tell me what's good enough?"

"I'm only trying to help. Tiffany if you're trying to embarrass me it's going to take a lot more than your petty insults. I know for a fact that I'm going to get into NYADA or Juliard, and if I don't on the first try I will push myself harder and be persistent until I achieve my goal." Rachel explained.

"Oh! You just got told Tiffany." Joshua laughed. Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just finish so I can go home. My boyfriend wants to go to the movies tonight." Tiffany sighed. Rachel rolled her eyes as well and began teaching again. This was going to be a long day.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

Rachel walked into Santana's house and up to her girlfriends room looking for a kiss and hopefully some cuddling with Santana and Mario. Upon entering she saw Santana laying on the couch with a sleeping Mario on her chest. He was laying on his back so her fingers were running lightly over his stomach while she watched some movie.

"Hi honey." Rachel beamed. Santana looked up and Rachel and her face lit up.

"Babe, I wasn't expecting you home for another hour." Santana smiled brightly. She couldn't move because she didn't want to wake Mario. Instead she puckered her lips and pointed to them.

Rachel giggled and kissed Santana lightly. When she pulled away she lips her lips and her eyes widened.

"Why do you taste like beef?" Rachel asked.

"I had a burger. How the hell do you know what beef tastes like?" Santana rolled her eyes playfully.

"I've had meat before Santana. I though you weren't allowed to eat burgers?"

"I'm not afraid of Sue Sylvester anymore. I think if I can handle a three month old baby by myself for half the day every day, I can stand up to her."

"So now you just eat unhealthily? Did you know that the wrong diet can lead to erectile dysfunction and other awful medical conditions?" Rachel got out quickly.

"Baby, one burger isn't going to hurt me. I haven't had a burger since the day Brittany and I broke up. It was the best thing I've tasted in forever." Santana's mouth basically watered at the thought of her burger.

"Okay, whatever. Just don't get my son hooked on such disgusting eating habits. I don't want him going into cardiac arrest at the age of 14."

"Sure, sure, but honey can you move out of the way? I was watching Rugrats." Santana sighed trying to look around her girlfriend at the tv.

"No I may not, Santana. You need to get up and get dressed. We have to take Mario to your grandma's for the first time today. Your parents told us she's been dying to see him." Rachel said lightly touching Mario's face.

"No, I don't want her around my son, and I told you guys that last night. She's a homophobe just like Julia." Santana huffed.

"Santana. Mario needs his family in his life. He's three months old and your grandma hasn't met him yet. I think she has a right to meet him at least once."

"Rachel. I told you. My abuela told me she never wanted to see me again when I told her I was gay. She knew that when I was born the doctor told my parents that since I was born with a penis and testosterone that I would most likely be attracted to females, but she still didn't care. She disowned me." Santana looked as if she was about to cry, but Rachel knew she wouldn't shed a tear over her Abuela.

"San, you have to learn to forgive people." Rachel sighed sitting on Santana's legs.

"No. She only wants to see me now is because we had a baby. I haven't seen her in a year. Now all of a sudden, she wants to be friendly? That's bull crap." Santana told her.

"It may be, but don't you want Mario to know her? Don't you think I should meet her? At least once?"

"No. Because I'll go insane if I walk in a introduce you as my girlfriend and she gives you an odd look or treats you poorly. Rachel, I know I'm not your parent, but I don't want you around people like that. I don't want you around people that are going to hurt you just because they don't like the way you live your life. It makes me upset." Santana explained.

"I know it does sweetie, but I'm used to people making fun of me. I just don't want you to miss out on being a family because she was quick to judge. Everyone deserves a second chance. You gave me one when I almost broke up with you for Finn." Rachel reminded.

"And you gave a me a second chance for being mean to you. But she doesn't deserve one. She could've apologized a year ago and all would be great, but she didn't. Now I don't want to see her and Mario isn't going to see her and that's it. I really don't want to talk about it anymore." Santana shrugged and turned her head to the Tv.

Rachel sighed heavily and decided that there was only one way to get Santana do agree to this. Through seduction.

"But Sanny baby, she wants you to give her a second chance." Rachel said innocently running her hand up and Santana's inner thigh.

"Rachel, didn't I just day that I don't want to talk about this anymore? Please, let's just watch TV." Santana huffed.

"But baby, we have to talk this through." Rachel pouted in an innocent voice.

"Don't use that voice with me." Santana almost groaned. "Okay, but we are going to talk about this later Santana. I don't want to argue right now. I had a really annoying day. I just want to cuddle with you." Rachel sighed.

"Okay, let me just go put Mario in his crib." Santana smiled, grateful that they don't have to talk about her abulea anymore. She quickly got up and walked to Mario's nursery so he could have his nap. When she returned Rachel was lounging on the bed and the TV was turned to what looked like Wizard of Oz.

Santana joined Rachel on the bed and laid her head next to Rachel's on her pillow.

"Hey" Santana whispers as she puts her arm around Rachel's shoulders.

"Hey" Rachel whispers back.

The two just sat in comfortable silence, just holding each other.

"So what did you do today?" Rachel asked

"Other than thinking about you? Nothing." Santana says

Rachel laughs.

"You can be so corny sometimes."

"Yea, but you love my corniness."

"Sometimes" Rachel playfully shrugs. "But do you know what I love more than your corniness?"

Santana pretended to think. "What?"

"You" Rachel leans up to kiss Santana. "And…your lips…" She places another kiss on Santana's lips. "And…I love how you make me feel good." She kisses her again.

Now they are in full make out mode. Tongues battling for dominance. Rachel on top of Santana and begins to grind into her.

"Uh…baby?" Santana said through kisses.

"Yes" Rachel moves the kissing to her neck.

"I…uh…I think…uh…m-maybe we…maybe we should slow down a bit…"

"Why?" Rachel said as she continue her assault on Santana neck.

"W-well, m-my parents a-are here and…mmm…and they are going to come in here to call us for dinner. The door isn't locked." Santana moans through.

"Then I guess you'll just have to be quick." Rachel smirks before going back to kissing Santana.

"Oh boy" Santana whimpers into the kiss.

They go back to kissing. As they kiss, Rachel begins to move her hand down into Santana's boxer shorts and soft grabbed Santana's semi-erected penis.

"Oh god" Santana moans

"You okay, baby?" Rachel asks innocently.

Santana couldn't form complete words so instead she just nods her head as Rachel continued to move her hand up and down, jerking Santana off inside of her boxers.

"You look a little flustered. Are you sure?"

"Seriously Rach?"

"What?" Rachel smirks

Santana gestured down to her crotch.

"Oh baby, are you hard?"

Santana would have rolled her eyes if she wasn't so turned on right now.

"Hmm, maybe you should do something about that." Rachel smirks.

"C-couldn't you help me?" Santana whimpers

"Well, I guess. You have been really good today. I guess I could reward you." Rachel said before lowing herself.

She grabbed the ends of Santana's boxers and began moving them down and taking them completely off of her. There stood Santana's 8 and a half inch cock inattention. It wasn't fully erected but it sure as hell was close.

"Mmm, I can't wait to taste you." Rachel moans before licking the pre-come that was oozing out of the slit of Santana's cock. Rachel starts to lick up and down on Santana's dick before taking it fully into her mouth.

"Oh fuck" Santana moans as she feels her girlfriend take her cock in her beautiful talented mouth.

Rachel took that as encouragement and began to move her head up and down and around on Santana's dick. Santana's moans became louder and her breathing became faster. God this felt so good. Rachel was a goddess at giving head. Especially when she used her…

"Holy shit! Uh fuck!" Santana screams when she feeling her dick touch the back of Rachel's throat. "God, baby. I fucking love your non-gag reflex." Santana half moans half chuckles. In response, Rachel moans. She knows the vibration drives Santana crazy.

"Oh my fuck!" Santana was barely able to make coherent thoughts at this point.

In the mist of this, Rachel can feel herself getting wet. Sucking off her Tana always gets her wet, and she was pretty sure she was soaked right now.

"Oh fuck baby, I'm gonna cum." Santana moans.

Rachel continues to bob up and down Santana's dick a few more times before she feels something warm and slightly tangy hit the back of her throat.

"Shhhiitt!" Santana cries.

She always liked the way Santana's cum tasted. It was always slightly salt with a hint of something that just it…Santana, and like always Rachel swallows it like a champ.

"Oh my…effing God. That was amazing." Santana said once she comes down from her high. Rachel moves back up to her.

"Feel better?" she smirks

"You have no idea." Santana chuckles.

Rachel smiles before leaning in to kiss Santana. Santana returned it eagerly. She moans when tastes herself on Rachel's tongue. Rachel moves back on top of Santana and begins to grind into her again. Santana could feel her cock come alive again.

Rachel moans when she feels Santana's dick twitch from underneath her. Her clit was throbbing and she was so turned on.

"Mmm fuck, baby I need you inside me." Rachel moans.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Rachel gets off of the bed, discards her sleeping shorts, leaving her bottom half bare.

"Good god, I want to taste you so bad." Santana groans

"Later, right now I need you inside me." Rachel said before all but jumping back on the bed and on top of Santana.

As Rachel lays on top of her, Santana can feel the heat coming from Rachel's hot pussy. That just made her even harder.

"Fuck baby. You're so fucking hot." Santana says

" Mmm Tana, I want you so bad." Rachel moans as she grinds into Santana

"I want you to ride me baby."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah"

Rachel nods before softly grabbing Santana's penis and lining it up with her entrance. Rachel moans softly but loud as Santana entered her. She's so wet she just slips in.

"Mmm Tana"

"Fuck Rach, you're so tight. God how are still so tight?"

"Feels so good" Rachel moans as she begins to move her body up and down Santana's cock. The two begin to move at a steady pace. Well rather fast, steady pace. Ok well Rachel was practically bouncing up and down Santana's dick.

"Oh fuck…mmmm" Rachel moans

"Oh…god Rach… yeah… bounce on that dick…yeah"

"Oh god…Tana…Feels so good…nnmhmm"

Santana could feel herself getting hot…well hotter then she already was, so she removed her and Rachel's tops. Once the top were off and scattered somewhere around the room, Santana leaned up and took one of Rachel's breast in her mouth and began sucking on her hard nipples.

"Oh fuck!…mmm" Rachel shrieks but moans at the same time.

"Mmmm" Santana moans against her breast.

Rachel keeps moving against Santana.

"Oh god, keeps doing that Tana…god I'm so close!"

As Santana keeps her mouth on Rachel's breast, she reaches in between them and toys with Rachel's clit.

"OOOHHHH! YESSS!"

Man, with all this noise, Santana thanks the heavens for a soundproofed room.

Santana could feel Rachel's insides clamping around her penis. Rachel was close and so was she.

"Oh god Rach…I'm so close baby, it's not even funny." Santana groans

"Me too baby…oh god me too."

A few more thrusts and Rachel came. Santana not that far behind her.

"AHHHH GGGOODDDD!"

"AAAAHHHHHH FUCK!"

Both are breathing hard from their intense orgasms.

"Wow" Rachel pants

"I know right" Santana pants with a smile.

"I love you"

"I love you too baby" Santana reaches up to give her a soft kiss.

Santana turned them so that she was the big spoon and kissed Rachel's cheek. She was so exhausted and need a nap. Badly. When she drifted off to sleep her dreams were filled with Rachel. She just loved her that much.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Okay so they sex scene was sent to me. I think I may put a smut scene in a lot of the chapters because that's what makes some of you happy. Please review. The faster you review, the faster I update. Keep that in mind. I love getting your feedback even if it's telling me that I suck. That way I can learn to be a better writer. Thank you so much for reading and see you all later!

Until Next Time,

LeeLeeRm


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(**This episode is a little dramatic and sad, but the sadness won't last too long. This just adds to the story. Sorry for all those who want fluff, but this is making the story more interesting in my opinion**** I hope you enjoy**!)

Rachel was at her dads house with Mario and they were having a blast watching all the Broadway musicals the Berry's owned. Santana had a college conference to go to in Cincinnati and Rachel thought it was the perfect time to teach Mario about the fascinating world of musicals.

"See her, Mario? Her name in the play is Fanny. She is played by the marvelous and extremely talented Barbra Streisand. Mommy is going to be just like her when she's a little bit older." Rachel explained her son though he didn't look interested in what she was saying, but more with the necklace she was wearing.

"Sweetie, I think you should explain this to him when he's just a little older. He really doesn't care right now." Leroy chuckled.

Rachel sighed and nodded. Leroy took Mario from Rachel's arms and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Why did you take him from me?" Rachel pouted.

"Because, while you and your daddy watch Funny Girl, I'm going to take him upstairs for a bath and then he's going to help me with lunch." Leroy explained.

"Dad, he's three months old. He can barely keep his head up." Rachel giggled.

"Well, he's going to sit in his swing and watch me make lunch."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to give him a bath before lunch, honey?" Hiram suggested.

Rachel nodded in agreement and Leroy sighed. "Didn't think about that. It's been so long since I've taken care of a baby. Our baby is almost 18." Leroy explained.

"Yeah, and she has a baby of her own. It's almost surreal." Hiram sighed.

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Rachel hung her head. She knew that her parents goal wasn't to have their daughter have a baby at 17, but it was too late now. She had gotten a beautiful baby boy out of it, and she has a wonderful girlfriend who she has every intention of marrying. Her life was pretty good.

"We know you are sweetie, but you can't change the past. I remember the day you first told us you were pregnant. I wasn't mad, but I did wish you had waited. Don't get me wrong, I love Mario and I wouldn't change a thing, but I do wish you were a little older." Hiram explained and Leroy nodded in agreement.

"I remember telling you guys too. Santana's parents were over and Santana decided that there was no better time to tell you guys."

FLASHBACK

_Rachel and Santana sat in Rachel's bedroom trying to find the right words to tell their parents. _

"_Maybe we should just come out with it. It's not like there's anything we can do, but face our consequences." Santana suggested. _

_Rachel couldn't help but feel grateful to have someone like Santana. _

"_I think you're right. We should own up to our choices and tell them." Rachel nodded. _

"_We're keeping the baby, right?" Santana asked barely above a whisper. Rachel had never seen her so vulnerable. "I-I mean. I don't w-want to force you t-to do anything, but t-the baby is mine too, and I-I don't want to abort it o-or give it up for adoption." Santana stuttered out. _

"_Sweetie, of course I want this baby. I don't believe in abortion and I don't trust anyone else with my kid." Rachel explained to her. _

"_You really want a baby with me?" Santana asked, looking into Rachel's big brown orbs. _

"_Of course I do. I want a lot of kids with you. You're it for me." Rachel told her truthfully. Santana visibly calmed down and pulled Rachel in for a kiss. _

"_I love you, Rachel. Please never forget that. I love you and this baby, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to raise this baby with you." Santana whispered against Rachel's lips. _

"_I love you both too. This is going to be okay. I promise." Rachel smiled. _

"_Rachel, Santana! It's time for dinner. So stop making out and get down here!" Hiram called from down the stairs. Rachel blushed and pulled Santana off the bed. _

"_Showtime." Santana sighed. As they made their way down the stairs and into the dining room they could feel their hearts pound in their chests like three hundred pound weights. Rachel felt like a boa constrictor was wrapped around her throat and Santana had a vise grip on her hand._

_They sat down and enjoyed the vegan macaroni and cheese that Hiram had prepared for dinner that day. Maria started to make small talk with the people around her, but Rachel and Santana were too nervous to even touch their food. _

"_So girls, anything new at school?" Leroy asked. _

"_Nothing Dad. Glee is just really busy preparing for sectionals." Rachel told him. _

"_Is there something wrong sweetie? You look a little pale." Hiram added. Rachel's stomach churned and she looked at Santana. _

"_Girls? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Carlos asked._

_Santana looked into Rachel's eyes, silently letting her know that it would be okay. Rachel took a deep breath and nodded. Santana grabbed her hand underneath the table._

"_Guys, we have something to tell you." Santana started. The adults nodded their heads for her to continue. _

"_I-I…I'm pregnant…" Rachel whispered. The faces around the table turned shocked and no one said a word for a while. _

"_Pr-pregnant? As in with child?" Hiram chocked out. Rachel nodded and felt herself start to tear up. _

"_Wow. This is a lot to take it." Maria breathed. _

"_I know Mami. I'm so sorry." Santana cried. Carlos still hadn't moved and Santana knew he was going to flip. _

"_Rachel, how could you have been so irresponsible? You realize that this could ruin your entire career right? You can't raise a baby at 17!" Leroy almost yelled. _

_Rachel cried harder and Santana's heart ached. _

"_Please Mr. Berry, this wasn't all her fault. I'm to blame as well." Santana pleaded. _

"_Santana, how did you let this happen? You know better. I told you that I became a mom and 16! I trusted you to be responsible!" Maria fumed. _

"_Sé que mami. Lo siento mucho." __Santana cried. Rachel had never seen her so sad. _

"_So do you two have a plan?" Hiram asked deciding he needed to be the level headed parent. _

"_Well, I thought I could drop out of school and get a job while Rachel goes to school. Then hopefully get my GED and find a decent job somewhere so I can finish school when the baby is older." Santana suggested. _

"_No. You're not dropping out of school. I made that mistake and I was lucky enough to be able to get a good job, but now it's harder. Everything requires a college degree. You're staying in school even if I have to quit my job to help you." Maria said in a firm voice. _

"_Hiram and I will help too." Leroy sighed. "I know that this was a mistake and we can all help you to live with the consequences."_

"_Yes, you two aren't in this alone." Hiram added. _

"_Thank you. I love you all so much." Rachel cried. Hiram and Leroy walked over to engulf Santana and Rachel in a huge hug quickly followed by Maria. __Carlos still hadn't said a word._

"_Papá? Papá, por favor, decir algo. Sé que estás decepcionado de mí, pero no puedo cambiar nada de lo que pasó." __Santana pleaded. _

"_Carlos, escucharla. Ella te necesita." __Maria pleaded her husband as well. _

"_Mr. Lopez, I realize that you're mad, but please say something. You're scaring us." Rachel said quietly. _

_Carlos finally looked at the girls and sighed. _

"_You do realize that this just made your lives about a million times harder, right?" Carlos said. _

"_Yes, papi we know. We didn't mean to forget protection." Santana hung her head. _

"_How far along are you Rachel?" Maria asked. _

"_Well, I went to Dr. Tristen and-." Rachel started before she was cut off. _

"_You went to Dr. Tristen?" Leroy cut her off. _

"_Yes."_

"_How? When?" _

"_Last week. Since you guys are such good friends she told me that she would give me a check-up free of charge just that once. And she said that I'm almost a month along." Rachel explained. _

"_So, was this on the first try? Or have you two been sexually active for a while?" Carlos asked. Being a doctor he wasn't embarrassed to ask these questions. _

"_No, this wasn't the first time. We were at Noah's party and we were alone in his bedroom when things got out of hand. We forgot to use protection and now we're here." Santana told them. _

"_Wow. What a night." Hiram sighed. _

"_Tell me about it." Carlos replied. _

"_So, what are you guys thinking?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded, wanting to know as well._

"_We're thinking that you're going to be parents and things are going to be different. And don't think that you're giving my first grandchild up for adoption. You two are keeping this baby." Hiram said. _

"_We were planning on it." Santana smiled and kissed Rachel's hand. They were ready to go on this adventure together._

END OF FLASHBACK

"Rachel?!" Hiram shouted again. Rachel's eyes snapped to him.

"What?"

"Your phone is ringing." Rachel took her phone off of the coffee table and saw that Maria was calling her.

"Hello?"

"Rachel! You have to come to the hospital!" Maria cried. Rachel's heart dropped and she couldn't breathe.

"W-why? Maria what's wrong?" Rachel panicked and Hiram immediately looked at her. Leroy walked out of the kitchen holding Mario and with a worried look on his face. Leroy turned off the TV.

"It's Santana. She was hit by a drunk driver. They took her to the Lima emergency room. We are here. Please come." Maria cried.

Rachel couldn't breathe. Santana. _Her_ Santana was hurt. Santana needed her.

"I'm on my way." Rachel said before hanging up.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Hiram asked.

"S-santana was in an accident. She's in the hospital and they don't know what's going on with her. We have to get to the hospital. We have to go." Rachel's tears ran freely down her face.

"Oh my gosh. Leroy go start the car!" Hiram shouted grabbing Mario from his arms.

"C-can I have Mario? Please? I need to feel him with me." Rachel cried. Leroy nodded and handed the baby to his daughter. Rachel hugged him close to her and kissed his head repeatedly. Rachel's heart ached at the sight of Mario. He just looked _so_ much like Santana.

"We're gonna go see your Mami. She was hurt, but she's going to be okay. I promise." Rachel whispered to him as she walked to the car. She was trying her hardest to be strong for her son. She clipped him in the car seat and sat in the backseat letting her sobs take over her body while her fathers drove to the hospital.

When they arrived there Rachel quickly got out of the car and unbuckled Mario taking him into her arms and basically running into the hospital. When Maria saw her she ran over and pulled Rachel into a hug.

"Oh sweetie." Maria cooed. Rachel's sobs shook her body and she could barely breathe.

"How is she?" Leroy asked.

"Carlos is trying to gather any info he can, but it was pretty bad. There was a drunk driver in a semi truck and he crashed into another truck which side swiped Santana. She spun into a wall while another car crashed into the back of her. So far there's three people that died. Both truck drivers passed and the passenger of the car that crashed into the back of Santana." Maria explained with tears running down her face.

"Oh my goodness." Hiram whispered and let a tear fall too. Just then a frantic Brittany ran in.

"Where is San? Is she okay?" She almost yelled.

"We don't know Britt. They're not telling us anything yet." Maria answered.

"I need to sit." Rachel panted. She looked really pale and her eyes were wide. Maria quickly took Mario from her arms as Leroy guided her to a chair.

"How are you doing Maria? I know this has to be hard. This is your daughter. Your youngest daughter." Hiram asked.

"I don't know, but I'm doing everything I can to stay strong for Rachel and Mario and Brittany and Santana. She wouldn't want me to be crying. I feel like I know exactly what she would say if she were here right now." Maria chuckled through her tears. Mario touched the water on his grandmother's face and smiled when she did.

"I know, I'm so sorry Maria." Hiram couldn't even imagine what he would be doing if it were Rachel behind those doors.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~

After about three hours Carlos walked into the waiting room with a blank expression on his face. Rachel, Maria, and Brittany stood up quickly. Leroy was holding a sleeping Mario and Hiram left to go grab Mario's forgotten diaper bag and some pain relievers for Rachel's pounding headache.

"Carlos! What's going on?" Maria asked.

"I have some good news and bad news." Carlos started.

"Bad news first please." Rachel stated softly.

"Okay, the bad news is that Santana is the last one holding on. All the others passed on, unfortunately. The good news is that she's stable and there doesn't seem to be any really serious injuries so she should be fine. However we don't know when she is going to wake up. I could be in an hour or a week from now." Carlos sighed. Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief to know that Santana was going to be okay.

"Is there going to be any lasting effects? Like memory loss or physical therapy?" Rachel asked fearing the worse.

"No memory loss, thank gosh. Her airbag seemed to protect her really well. She did break a finger, but they have a cast on it and it should be back to normal in about two weeks. As far as physical therapy, she may need to have some counseling in case she is afraid to drive." Carlos explained.

"Can we see her?" Brittany asked. Carlos nodded and gestured for them to follow him. He lead them to the room where Santana was.

"Maria, I think you should go first. She is your daughter after all." Rachel said. Maria nodded and entered the room with her husband. There she saw her daughter with scratches on her face and a black eye. Also her right index finger was bandaged and there was a tube in her nose to insure she was getting enough oxygen.

"Oh Carlos." Maria cried into his chest.

"_No te preocupes mi amor. Nuestro bebé es fuerte. ella está bien y ella se va a poner mejor. Ella es una chica muy fuerte_." Carlos whispered to his wife.

"I know. She is very strong." Maria cried.

"We are lucky. All those other people couldn't hold on. She did. She is going to walk away with no major injuries." Carlos gave a sad smile at the mention of the deceased.

"I know. She's a Lopez after all. Estamos muy fuerte." Maria gave him a matching sad smile.

"You think we should let Rachel see her now? She's been worried sick." Carlos asked.

"Yeah, she's been worried sick." Maria responded. They walked out into the hallway to see that Rachel was standing there alone.

"Where did Brittany go?" Carlos asked.

"Her parents called, and she went to meet them in the lobby." Rachel sniffled. Carlos nodded and gestured into the room.

"Now Rachel, it may be a little hard to see her like this, but just know that she is okay and she is going to make it out of this." Carlos reminded. Rachel nodded and walked into the room. Seeing Santana attached to a bunch of machines almost killed Rachel.

"Oh baby!" Rachel rushed to Santana's side and grabbed the hand that didn't have a cast on it. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this. I should have convinced you to stay home and none of this would have happened. This is all my fault." Rachel cried.

She would give anything to see Santana roll her eyes or insult her. She would even take one of her Spanish rants when she's in full snix mode. Rachel would pay millions to see her big brown eyes and her sexy smirk and to kiss those lips, but she couldn't because the love of her life was hooked up to about four machines.

"I love you, Santana. More than words. Please wake up." Rachel cried.

~XOXOXOXOXOX~

So that's the end of this episode. Please review if you want to find out what happens. If you review I will update MUCH FASTER!

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been a week since Santana's accident and she still hadn't woken up. Rachel was always there except for when her parents said she had to go home to shower and eat. Mario was usually always with her or Maria would take him. The Glee members had been over to the hospital multiple times to show Rachel some support. Right now Quinn, Rachel, Mario, Puck, Beth and Brittany were sitting in Santana's room watching TV.

"Rachel, why is Mario wearing two different socks?" Quinn asked.

"I forgot to pack another pair in the diaper bag before I left, and he decided he was going to pull off his socks and throw them in my soup. Those were the only clean ones left." Rachel explained while looking at a smiling Mario in Puck's arms.

"So how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay. I mean it's hard, because I miss her. I miss her voice and I know Mario misses her. He's been really fussy lately and he's really hard to put to sleep. I just wish she was here. Instead I have to see her fighting in a hospital bed." Rachel teared up.

"The doctor said she was going to be fine. The only reason she's still unconscious is because her body wants to make sure she's ready." Brittany smiled. She was really helpful when it came to lifting people's spirits.

"I know, but what happens when she wakes up and she gets frustrated that she can't be how she was. She's going to be bed ridden for a few days because of how sore her muscles are. The doctor said she won't be able to pick Mario up until she is better. You know how Santana is. She's not going to be happy about this." Rachel said making them all nod.

Quinn looked at a still sleeping Santana and smiled. "She may be angry at first, but she'll realize that she is lucky to be alive."

"I think so too. Santana's strong, and as long as you keep her fed and wear a skimpy outfit she should be okay." Puck smirked. Mario stuck his fingers in his mouth and his smirk dropped.

"I think that was his way of punching you in the face for talking about his mother that way, Puckerman." Quinn glared.

"Kind of had that coming. But seriously, Santana will be okay. I'm just here to see her wake up." Puck shrugged. Beth decided to stand up and help Mario beat her dad up so he was busy fighting the two small children off of him.

"I just want to watch My Little Pony with her again. I miss how she would always cry when they found a way to save their land at the end." Brittany cooed.

"Or how she watched Spongebob at 8 in the morning so the first thing you wake up to is the theme song or the annoying sound of his laugh." Rachel giggled at the memory.

"Or how she used to insult me every day. I really miss her." Quinn tried really hard to hold back her tears.

"Why are you guys talking so loud?" They heard a voice groan behind them. All four heads whipped around and Mario took the grand opportunity to poke Puck in the eye.

"San?" Rachel teared up and made her way over to her girlfriend's bed.

"Rach, what the hell happened?" Santana asked looking around the hospital room.

"You don't remember?" Rachel asked.

"No, all I remember is driving and then I heard some loud noise and then here I am. What happened?"

"You were in a car accident. There was a drunk driver in a semi truck, and he crashed into another car which hit you and then you spun out and hit the wall on the highway. Only to be hit again from behind." Rachel explained.

"Are you serious? All this is because of some asshole that cracked a four loco? This is bullshit." Santana spat.

"Hey, watch your mouth San. Beth and Mario are right over there." Quinn scolded.

"I'm sorry, but how would you feel if you woke up in a hospital with a splitting headache and all your muscles sore because of some guy that decided he was going to get piss drunk and drive a fucking semi truck! Realmente odio a veces maldita gente!"

"San, you have to calm down." Brittany said quietly. Hearing Brittany's voice made her face soften and the monitor that was tracking her heart slowed down.

"Sorry Britt." Santana muttered.

"Do you want me to get your dad?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded and Rachel made her way to Carlos' office.

"Rachel? Do you need something?" Carlos asked.

"Yes, Santana is awake." Rachel smiled widely. Carlos' eyes bugged out and he hurried to his daughter's room.

"MIJA!" Carlos cheered upon seeing Santana in the bed with Mario sitting on her lap. Carlos walked over and kissed Santana's forehead repeatedly.

"Pensé que te había perdido, cariño." Carlos whispered.

"Nunca papá. Soy demasiado fuerte para morir de esa manera." Santana smiled.

"Yes, yes you are, Mija. I'm so glad you're awake. I have to call your mom and Rickey and Julia. They're gonna be so relieved." Carlos cheered.

"Julia? Why would you call her? She doesn't care about me." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yes she does, she loves you Santana." Carlos told her.

"Whatever, can I just see my son?" Santana asked and Rachel hurried to grab him. Once Mario saw his mami, his face lit up and he smiled.

"Hola mijo!" Santana cheered wanting nothing more to grab him and kiss him. She really wished she wasn't connected to all the wires and monitors by her bed.

"He missed you. At night when I would try to put him to sleep he would look around for you." Rachel explained and it brought tears to Santana's eyes.

"I'm sorry mijo." Santana cried as Mario was placed on her lap.

"Santana, don't cry. estás de suerte. Podrías haber muerto niña." Carlos whispered with tears in his eyes as well.

"I know papa, but the thing is I let Mario down. I wasn't there for him, instead I was in this stupid hospital bed!"

"Sweetheart, I know you're upset and frustrated, but you need to look at the bright side. You get to live the rest of your life and be there for him now. He won't remember the few days you weren't be his side when he's older. He is only three months old. He barely realizes that he has hands. You're a great mother. Don't forget that." Carlos reminded her.

"Yeah dude, you need to suck it up and move on." Puck said reminding Santana that he was in the room.

"Yeah, Sanny. Now you can totally what Spongebob with him and My Little Pony with me. I recorded the new episode for you." Brittany beamed.

"Thank you, Britt. And thank you too Puck. It means a lot." Santana nodded kissing Mario's forehead.

"Okay, now let me go get your doctor and we can go home." Rachel giggled. She was so happy that her girlfriend was awake and ready to leave.

~XOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO~

Two days later. Santana was resting in bed with the TV on Spongebob and Mario in his playpen by the bed while Santana was doing some work online. It was a little challenging due to her broken finger, but she managed to work through it. Just as she was about to start her next assignment the door to her bed room opened and in walked Rickey.

"Hey little sister!" He smiled widely.

"Hey Rickey, what's up?" Santana asked not taking her eyes off her laptop.

"Nothing, just came to check on you. Mom won't stop talking about how she almost lost a child and she wants to make sure you're nursed back to full health."

"She worries too much. I'm fine." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but better safe than sorry."

"I guess."

"Hey, do you mind if I take Mario to the store with me later. He really helps me with the ladies." Rickey winked.

"You want to use my son to help you get girls?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, chicks love babies."

"No. Rachel would kill me. Plus, Aunt Silvia, Uncle Juan and their kids are coming over. They still haven't met him."

"Oh! That reminds me! I forgot to tell you! Julia will be here tomorrow. I heard she has a new boyfriend."

"That sucks. She's such a bitch." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe, but I still have to warn that bastard about hurting my little sister. He won't know what hit him." Rickey smiled proudly.

"You're such a loser. Now can you leave me alone? I have lots of work to do and Spongebob is on. My son and I are trying to watch." Santana laughed.

"San, he's chewing on a block. I don't think he's worried about Spongebob."

"No, he's totally in love with this show."

"Sure he is." Rickey rolled his eyes.

"It's true." Santana argued.

"Okay, if you tell me a story I'll leave you alone."

"Fine, what story do you want to hear?"

"I want to hear how Rachel told you she was pregnant." Rickey said with a small smile. Santana smiled at the memory that was now playing in her head.

FLASHBACK

_Santana was sitting in her bedroom waiting for her girlfriend, Rachel, to show up. Today was there official four month anniversary and she truly couldn't be happier with their relationship. _

"_Santana! Rachel's here." She heard her mom call from downstairs. _

"_Okay, send her up." They decided that they weren't going to do anything huge for their anniversary, so they picked a few movies to watch. Thank goodness it was Friday, that way they could stay up all night with each other._

_Seconds later Rachel walked in with a sad face._

"_Baby, what's wrong?" Santana asked, hurrying to her side. _

"_I have something to tell you." Rachel cried. Santana quickly brought them over to the couch in her room and sat Rachel down. She was really hoping that Rachel wasn't going to break up with her. _

"_Okay. Tell me." _

"_I don't know how to say it." Rachel cried harder. Santana pulled her into another hug and rubbed her back._

"_Just tell me when you're ready." Santana whispered. After a few minutes of Rachel crying and Santana doing her best to comfort her, Rachel removed her face from the crook of Santana's neck._

"_Okay, I'll tell you now. But I really hope that you don't leave me." Rachel started. _

"_I'd never leave you. I love you." Santana told her honestly._

"_Santana…I'm…I'm pregnant." Rachel whispered before crying again. Santana was frozen. _

_Pregnant? As in with child? Santana Lopez was gonna be a parent? At 17? In high school?_

"_A-are you sure?" Santana stuttered. Rachel nodded. _

"_I took five tests, and I went to my family doctor and she confirmed it." Rachel told her. _

"_Why didn't you tell my Rach? I would have gone with you."_

"_I was scared. I still am. You haven't told me what you're thinking."_

_Santana paused and tried to take hold of her emotions. "I don't know what I feel. I'm scared and a little disappointed in myself for being so careless. I mean, we used protection every time!" _

"_I know, but contraceptives aren't one hundred percent reliable."_

"_I know that, but I never thought this could happen to us. We were so careful!"_

"_Santana, let's face it. We were doing it every single day for a month. All it takes is one time that we aren't paying attention." _

_This was true. Since their first time, sex was an everyday thing. Well almost every day. Their teenage hormones had them all out of whack and nothing could satisfy them._

"_Yeah. You're right….So what did you plan on doing with the baby? I mean I know we aren't ready for a kid, but I don't want to give my baby up or abort it, but it's your decision in the end." _

"_I don't know, Santana. I'm completely against abortion so I'm going to give birth to it, but I don't know if I want to keep it. I have to just think about it and we can talk more about it."_

"_That's fine. I just want us to make the right decision." Santana could feel the tears threatening to drop."Just know that I love you and that I will be here every step of the way. Even if that means getting a job and taking care of both of you."_

_This made Rachel cry harder and grabbed Santana into a huge hug. "I love you." _

"_I love you too. Now can we watch a movie? It's our anniversary and we're having a baby. I think that calls for a little celebration."_

"_But, when are we going to tell our parents?" Rachel asked. _

"_When we feel that they are ready to know." _

"_Okay. I just don't want them to flip out. My dads are going to be so disappointed in me." _

"_My parents will be too, but my parents had Rickey when my dad was 17 and my mom was 16." Santana explained. _

"_So do you think they'll be angry?" _

"_No, just disappointed. I think our parents are very understanding."_

"_I think so too. Now let's watch a movie. I got the Dictator! It's supposed to be hilarious."_

"_Okay, let's watch."  
END OF FLASHBACK_

"Wow, so you weren't freaked out?" Rickey asked

"No not really. I was just worried about my kid in that situation. I know becoming a mother at 17 is scary, but I still made him and I loved him even though he was about the size of a piece of lint."

"Wow, you're a lot braver that I am, I would have jumped out the window. I cannot be a father right now."

"You'd be surprised how you feel in that moment. It's like giving up the one thing in the whole world that mattered. When he was born it was like I grew a second heart and gave him all the love in that heart. Cars or girls or sex or other stupid things didn't matter. I didn't care if I didn't get into Columbia or if Glee club lost nationals or if my car was totaled. Only he mattered."

"That was deep baby sister." Rickey smiled. Mario began fussing and Rickey picked him up.

"He might be wet. Can you check for me?" Santana asked.

"You want me to change his diaper?" Rickey looked disgusted.

"Oh come on. He's three months old, and it's just pee. Stop being a baby. I already have one I don't need two."

Rachel walked into the room to see her girlfriend's brother holding her son at arm's length like a garbage bag.

"What's going on here?" Rachel asked.

"Your son peed." Rickey grimaced.

Rachel laughed. "Wow, give him here. I'll change him."

"And I'll leave. I guess I'll see you tonight when Aunt Silvia comes. Bye Rach." Rickey gave his million dollar Lopez smile and walked out the room.

"Hi Baby." Santana smiled her own Lopez smile.

"You Lopez's and your smiles. They're like perfect. Are you sure you've never had braces?"

"Rach. We've gone to the same school since we were in 6th grade. You would know." Santana laughed.

"Yeah, I know, but I have no idea how your teeth are so perfect. It's really sexy." Rachel giggled. Santana made a face at first and then puckered her lips for a kiss which Rachel happily gave her. Her life was truly perfect again.

~XOXOXOX~

So there you are lovelies! I love you all and thanks for reading! Stay tuned!

Anyone willing to send me some smut scenes for either one of my stories for BrittanyXSantana, QuinnXSantana, or RachelXSantana I will gladly give you a sneak peek to that story. I"ve been writing quite a lot! You'll want to know what's going on trust me!

Until next time,

LeeleeRm


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Santana really doesn't want to be home right now. Her ENTIRE family is sitting in her living room chatting with her girlfriend and passing her baby around like some type of joint. Her mom had said only her aunt Silvia and uncle Juan were coming. So why the hell was she sitting in a room with thirty other people with the last name Lopez?

"Santana, your girlfriend is perfecto. Marry her!" Her great aunt Francia told her.

"I plan on it, Tia." Santana smirked with Rachel blushed.

"Oh Mario is so adorable! I just want to dunk him in chocolate and eat him up!" Her aunt Silvia rejoiced. Santana saw Rachel's eyes widen a little at her aunt's words and Santana couldn't help but chuckled.

"Please don't. I would miss him too much." Maria added in.

"So Rachel, I heard you were going to be on Broadway." Uncle David smiled sweetly. No one ever talked about the fact that they all thought David was gay. He never dated or said anything about it, but the whole family knew. Lopez's were very accepting.

"Yes, I want to be just like the great Barbra Streisand." Rachel smiled her perfect smile and Santana's heart swelled.

"Oh! She was on that movie Meet the Fockers right?" Santana's ex girlfriend Maribel asked. She had been a friend of the family's for a while due to grandma Lopez and Maribel's grandma being best friends. Santana had known her for her entire life. The instant Rachel saw Maribel, she was jealous. Maribel was the perfect definition of Hispanic women. Tan skin, perfect hair, big brown eyes, and the perfect body. She was model like.

"Yeah. She was." Rachel smiled politely. She wanted nothing more than to grab the girl by her hair and drag her out of the house, but Santana still called Maribel one of her best friends and they had been giggling about little thing ever since she had gotten there. Much to Rachel's disapproval.

"I loved her. She was the one who was talking about sex the entire movie right?" Maribel laughed.

"Aye dios mio! Maribel you are always talking about sex!" Santana laughed. Maribel laughed along with her.

"She's a dirty girl!" Santana's 17 year old cousin, Julio chuckled.

"Sólo para Santana!" Silvia added.

"Puede culparla sin embargo? Ella ha estado enamorada de Santana desde que tenía seis años de edad!" Julio said.

"Hey, let's not talk about this!" Maribel blushed.

"¿Qué es Maribel mal? Con miedo de admitir que estabas enamorada de Santana? O usted todavía está en amor con Santana?" Maria laughed.

"No, yo sólo creo que es difícil hablar de esto delante de su novia! Y su hijo!" Maribel added back.

"Sí chicos, estoy sentado aquí mismo!" Santana said.

"Okay, let's stop talking about that. Now Santana, are you excited for Mario to grow up and you can teach him things like the guitar and how to catch a football?" One of Santana's uncles, Hector, asked.

"I am! I just want to him to be the perfect man." Santana told her family making them all smile and Rachel couldn't help but feel proud that this was the woman she was going to raise Mario with.

"And he will be. He's going to be raised in an amazing family by two amazing women." Silvia added.

"Yeah, and Santana." Julio laughed. Maribel let out a loud cackle and gave Julio a high five.

"I was talking about Santana." Silvia corrected her son.

"Yeah Julio, you're just jealous because no girl is ever going to want to have a baby with you. All you do is play video games in your underwear. Just a lonely little virgin." Santana smirked.

"Santana! That was rude! Apologize!" Rachel scolded.

"Yeah Santana, listen to your girlfriend." Julio smirked.

"At least I have one." Santana smirked again and this time Rachel slapped her arm.

"Aw you two are just like a married couple already." David cooed.

"In other words, Santana is whipped!" Maribel laughed loudly again which in turn frightened Mario. He let out a loud wail and began squirming in Silvia's arms.

"Look at what you did. You scared him." Santana playfully scolded Maribel.

"I'm sorry. My laugh is kinda loud." Maribel actually managed to sound sincere.

"Here, I'll take him. He's probably ready to eat anyway." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend's family.

"Are you breast feeding?" Silvia asked.

"I breast feed twice a day. Once when he wakes up and before bed. Due to his very sensitive stomach he has to have a special type of formula during the day. Or else he gets an upset stomach." Rachel explained.

"Is there a reason why he has a sensitive stomach?"

"The doctor said it was due to the fact that this was a teen pregnancy. There was bound to be a few problems. Thank god it was nothing serious." Santana told them and they all nodded. Rachel walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle for Mario.

"Well I'm glad you two had sex and got pregnant. Now we have another perfect addition to the Lopez family. I cannot wait to show all the girls at my job and have them be super jealous. They all want one of the younger people in their family to have a baby." Silvia cheered.

"Tia, you're crazy. I just hope my son doesn't get kidnapped by some jealous old lady." Santana said causing Maribel to laugh again.

"Seriously you need a muzzle. You're laugh is making me deaf." Julio complained.

"Oh deal with it. I laugh loud. So what? It's better than you when you're alone in your room. Don't think we all don't hear you." Maribel shot back and Julio turned a dark shade of red.

"Am I really that loud?"

"You could be a little quieter son." Juan told his son.

"Ha! That's gotta be embarrassing!" Santana laughed.

"Oh shut up San! Not everyone can lose their virginity at 15!" Julio shot back.

"Dude, shut the fuck up!" Santana yelled.

"Oh please Santana, everyone knows you and Brittany were having sex when you were 15. Do you really think you two hid it well? All those time you would both look at each other and then hurry out of the room not be seen for a good two hours. We knew." Maria explained.

"Heck I cheered you on every time. You truly are a Lopez." Juan looked proud. "Now I just have to find some for my son."

"No! My baby is just fine a virgin!" Silvia shot back.

"Mom, that's embarrassing."

"For me too. My son is a virgin. I lost my virginity at 14 and so did you."

"EW! Tio that is super gross! I didn't need to know that." Santana looked disgusted.

"Oh please Santana, everyone knew when you lost your virginity. You had a gigantic smile on your face for at least a week." Juan said.

"Can we stop talking about that? Rachel gets uncomfortable when we talk about the past." Santana told him.

"Oh, Lo siento . But you should hook Julio up. His left hand isn't going to last him forever."

"Dad!"

"And with that, I'm going to go help my girlfriend feed my son." Santana chuckled.

Santana climbed up the stairs to her room. She really hoped Rachel didn't feel weird about having Maribel there and her entire family talking about the thing they had.

"Rach?" Santana called into her bedroom.

"Yeah hun?" Rachel called back. She was sitting on the bed with Mario sitting on her lap greedily sucking on the bottle that was in his mouth.

"Hey. I hope my family didn't scare you off." Santana said with a small smile on her face as she sat next to Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"No, I like them. Even Maribel."

"Really? I know she can be a bit much, but beside Brittany she's my best friend." Santana explained.

"I know. It's nice to finally put a face to the description you gave me of her. She's gorgeous."

"Yeah, but she's no you." Santana told her and Rachel blushed.

"You sound like a corny Jesse McCartney song, but thank you." Rachel blushed.

"Oh you think I sound like him now?" Santana got up and picked up her acoustic guitar from the stand by her computer and sat back on the bed. "Check this out."

"_They got a lotta girls__  
__Who know they got it going on__  
__But nothing's ever a comparison to you__  
__Now can't you see that your the only one I really want__  
__And everything I need__  
__Is everything you do?___

_Any girl walk by, don't matter__  
__'Cause your looking so much better__  
__Don't ever need to get__  
__Caught up in jealousy__  
__She could be a super-model__  
__Every magazine... the cover__  
__She'll never, ever mean a thing to me...___

_She's no you... oh, no__  
__You give me more than I could ever want__  
__She's no you... oh, no__  
__I'm satisfied with the one I've got__  
__'cause your all the girl__  
__That I've ever dreamed__  
__She's only a picture on a magazine__  
__She's no you... she's no you___

_They got a lot of girls__  
__Who dance in all the videos__  
__But I__prefer__the way you do,__  
__The way you move__  
__You're more than beautiful__  
__And I just wanna let you know__  
__That all I ever need__  
__Is what I've got with you___

_Any girl walk by, don't matter__  
__Every time your looking better__  
__I think your perfect__  
__There ain't nothing I would change__  
__She could be a super-model__  
__Every magazine... the cover__  
__She'll never, ever take my heart away___

_No one's ever gonna get to me__  
__Oh, the way you do__  
__Now baby can't you see__  
__That you're the one... the only one__  
__Who's ever made me feel this way?___

_Nothings ever coming even close__  
__No one's ever been comparable to you___

_I don't want nothing I don't got__  
__I don't need nothing but you__  
__I can't get more than you give me__  
__Don't stop anything you do.__  
__Your all that... all that, and then some__  
__You know what... just what I need__  
__And no girl, no place and no where__  
__Could mean a thing to me."_

"You're amazing Santana." Rachel said through tears. Santana leaned in and gave Rachel multiple small kisses.

"To be completely honest, I have no idea how I even know every word to that song. When I had a mad crush on you, every time I heard that song you'd be in my mind. I guess it just stuck." Santana chuckled, putting the guitar back on its stand.

"Or maybe you're amazing. When your family leaves I'll reward you." Rachel winked and Santana could feel herself twitch a little at the thought.

"Deal. Now give me Mario. I need to make sure he isn't traumatized from all the kisses he got down there." Santana said with a serious face.

"He's fine. He loves the attention."

"I bet he does. You're his mother, and you love attention most of all."

"Shut up. You act like you don't like attention." Santana scoffed and took the baby from Rachel's arms.

"That's not true. The only time I like attention is in the bedroom with you. In Glee club, getting attention is like getting a physical. Awkward and unwanted." This made Rachel laugh.

"You're a something else. Now I have a question. What were they talking about down there?" Rachel asked.

"When?"

"When they were talking in Spanish."

Santana sighed and began burping Mario. "They were talking about Maribel and I."

"What about you two?"

"About our relationship. They didn't want you to be upset so they talked so you couldn't understand them, but they didn't say anything bad. They were just saying that they though she still had a crush on me, she said that she didn't. That's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Santana smiled and Rachel smiled back.

"Okay. Let's go back down there so we can tell them about the accident and then they can leave. I want to get my sexytime on!" Santana said in her fake ghetto accent. Rachel nodded and they went back down the stairs.

~XoxxoxoxoxxoxoxoX~

So now you know Santana's family. I hope Julio gets some action soon! I hope you all weren't too bored during this episode!

Anyone willing to send me some smut scenes for either one of my stories for BrittanyXSantana, QuinnXSantana, or RachelXSantana I will gladly give you a sneak peek to that story. I"ve been writing quite a lot! You'll want to know what's going on trust me!

Until next time,

LeeleeRm


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Santana was relieved when her family decided they wanted to call it a night. Not only had her Aunt Silvia spent the last two hours telling stories about how she and Maribel would get themselves into trouble, she had also thrown in a few pictures she had on her phone. How she got such old photos on an iPhone surprised Santana, but she was very ungrateful to whomever helped her do that.

Now she was sitting in Mario's nursery trying to rock him to sleep and him being the baby he is, is fighting his sleep with everything in him.

"Come on Mario, go to sleep." Santana quietly pleaded.

"Maybe you should sing to him." Rachel suggested from the door, efficiently startling her girlfriend.

"I tried that already. That made him more hyper." Santana dead panned.

"Santana, mija, is Mario asleep yet?" Maria called from the hallway.

"No yet Mami. He's fighting."

"Try rubbing his stomach. It used to work on you and Julia like a charm." At the thought of her sister, Santana froze. She was coming tomorrow to see Mario for the first time. Santana was seriously pissed off at that.

"Ugh, I hate that she's coming tomorrow." Santana sighed turning Mario in her arms so she could rub his stomach.

"I know you do, but maybe you guys can work out your issues." Rachel suggested.

"Doubt it. Plus she'll probably spend the entire day looking at me like some type of freak for getting a girl pregnant."

"It doesn't matter what she says. I love you and we have a beautiful baby boy and a wonderful support system. She can simply get used to it." Rachel smiled at her girlfriend. Mario's eyelids began to droop as he continued to fight his sleep despite his mom's efforts to get him down.

"You'll be here tomorrow right?" Santana asked.

"I have to teach a class in the morning and I should be back around 9. So by the time she gets here I'll be here."

"Good, I don't want to have to be here with her alone. My parents have work tomorrow and when we're alone we always end up having huge arguments." Santana explained.

"I'll make sure to keep Snixx calm." Rachel chuckled. "Plus, Puck said he would be here along with Sam. Kurt and Mercedes also said they would be stopping by once they heard that your mom was making Fajitas. So I think we should be okay."

"Thank God, but seriously I don't want her touching my son." Santana told her.

"I think she's going to want to hold him once, but other than that she should respect your wishes and I'm sure your mom will understand."

Mario's eyes finally shut and Santana stopped rubbing his stomach. "Good. Now let's go watch some TV. I think Pretty Little Liars is on tonight."

"I don't understand your taste for TV." Santana quipped as she laid Mario in his crib, turning on the baby monitor, turning on the spinning lamp, and walking out of the room.

"Says the girl that still watches Blue's Clues."

"Blue happens to be the best clue finding dog next to Scooby Doo."

"You're too cute." Rachel beamed as they entered Santana's bedroom.

"I know." Santana smirked. As Santana stripped into her boxers and the tank top she had on under her t-shirt. She them crawled into her bed and Rachel followed.

"So remember earlier, when you sang me that song and I said I would reward you later?" Rachel smirked with dark eyes.

"Yeah." Santana smirked back.

Rachel ran her fingers lightly over Santana's member a few times making her whimper. "Well, maybe I should reward you now." Santana nodded frantically as Rachel cupped her hardening member.

Rachel pulled Santana in for a searing kiss and put her hand down Santana's boxers stroking her a few times. She gave a slight, teasing squeeze that made Santana whimper again.

"Raaaach. No teasing." Santana whined.

"Aw, why not? It's fun." Rachel giggled lowly.

"No, it sucks." Santana whined again trying to grind her hips into Rachel's hand.

"Someone's eager." Rachel giggled. Santana was almost at full length now and she was growing very impatient.

"Hell yeah. It's been forever."

"It really has. But tonight is all about you. I'm going to make you feel really good baby girl. Don't you worry." Rachel purred.

"Please baby." Santana sighed.

"You should tell your pants that it's not polite to point." Rachel smirked gesturing to the tent in her girlfriend's pants.

"They tend to do that for pretty girls." Santana replied with a smile. Rachel smiled back and pulled off Santana's tank top.

"Oh? Going for the twins I see." Santana laughed as Rachel groped her chest.

"Of course. I think they're gorgeous." Santana moaned when Rachel's groping got rougher. While Rachel's right hand worked on Santana's chest, her left hand found its way down to Santana's member. She was going to make Santana come hard. Really hard.

"That feels so good baby." Santana moaned, arching her back into Rachel's touch. Rachel didn't reply, she just unhooked Santana's bra and pulled it off her body, tossing it in a random direction. Her mouth replaced her right hand and her left continued to stroke Santana. She made sure to give both of Santana's breasts equal attention.

"Oh God!" Santana moaned.

"Actually I prefer Rachel, but God is fine too." Rachel smirked.

"Shut up and continue." Santana joked.

"That's no way to speak to God Santana."

"I swear I'm going to get you back for all this teasing later. Right now I'm going to explode." Santana groaned.

Rachel kissed her way down Santana's stomach leaving little wet kisses as she went. Rachel really couldn't be more grateful of Sue Sylvester's intense training routine, because without her, her girlfriend wouldn't have such amazing abs.

"I love your abs baby." Rachel moaned spending a little more time on Santana's abs before trailing down to the hemline of her boxers.

"Take them off Rachel." Santana panted. Rachel obliged and pulled Santana's boxers off to reveal her full length 8 ½ inch monster that she was housing in those boxers.

"You're so big baby."Rachel moaned. She knew saying dirty things that complimented Santana made her ego grow, but they both knew the truth in Rachel's words. Santana was huge.

"Please." Santana begged and Rachel obliged, taking Santana into her mouth.

Santana threw her head back, moaning loudly as Rachel's warm mouth. Rachel's head began bobbing up and down quickly.

"Oh god, Rach. You're so good at this." Santana moaned. Rachel, being the perfectionist she is, was always so good at oral, but she was determined to become the best at it, and Santana had no arguments.

"Does it feel good?" Rachel asked, letting her hand stroke Santana.

"Hell yeah, just please keep going. I'm not going to last much longer." Santana panted.

Rachel once again let her mouth replace her hand, but this time she almost swallowed Santana whole. Santana moaned extremely loudly.

"Oh baby, I'm so close." Santana borderline screamed.

"Let go." Rachel said before swallowing Santana again. And Santana did.

"OH HOLY FUCK!" Santana screeched as she exploded in Rachel's mouth. Rachel didn't stop bobbing her head up and down, letting Santana ride out her orgasm.

Rachel lifted her head and Santana attacked her lips with her own. Rachel tried her hardest to keep up with the speed of the kiss.

"You're so good at that." Santana told her once her breathing was back to normal.

"I told you, I'm going to perfect that. Plus, it's easy if you like it. I love doing that. It lets me know that you are mine and only mine." Rachel explained.

"You want to continue?" Santana smirked.

"No, I'm tired. I really need some sleep. Mario is going to be up early tomorrow because he hasn't been sleeping well lately. And the day after tomorrow he has a doctor's appointment."

"I know. What time do we have to be there?"

"Our appointment is at seven." Rachel told her as Santana pulled her boxers back on. She grabbed Santana's bra off the floor and help snap it back on.

"Thanks. Now lets go to sleep so we can deal with Julia tomorrow. I have a feeling it's not going to go well." Santana said.

"It's going to go fine." Rachel said before kissing her lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Okay guys so I know I've been MIA, but I have a great reason. I've been going through a hard time lately and I just don't know what to do. The last thing on my mind is to update, but that's not fair to all of you. I'll REALLY try to update frequently, but as life gets harder it get more challenging to write non-depressing stuff, you know? This isn't a angsty story so I can't make it depressing lol.

So if you can all be patient with me I'd appreciate it I love you all.

And you all should know that BOTH of my computers broke…AGAIN! So my updates will be a little slow until about May. I'll be getting a new Laptop for my birthday! I know you all hate me, but I cant help that technology hates me sorry guys!

Until then, my updates will be scattered and I will try to make them longer to satisfy you guys. I love you and I hope you understand.

Until next time,

LeeLeeRm


End file.
